


Almost Angel

by AngelRouge9



Category: swanqueen endgame - Fandom
Genre: F/F, cora samson/god of war felicity daughter of emma and regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRouge9/pseuds/AngelRouge9
Summary: Henry is Emma's son with a vivid imagination. He constantly try proving to his mother that regina , his imaginary friend is real in body and soul and not in spirits. Regina is in fact an angel sent from heaven to improve their relationship.What would happen when an angel falls in love





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning  and the center of all creation, god created humankind. they worshipped him and angels served them.no one ever meet his majesty unless it was of most importance in heaven. Indeed god would only make his presence know to his angels in time of needs , therefore The council of creation was in Charged of order for the angels. The council were each assigned a charge and tasked them to improve human kind. It wasn't an easy task to help someone overcome their own fears  in order to help someone else, the council had to choose an angel that was pure minded and stripped them of all evil. Most charged who came to the gate of heaven were deceased on account of a terrible and unfortunately death. due to their life choices on earth, they had a second chance at life because one day they will be reincarnated into  the most powerful being in the universe. They too will have a seat at the council and follow the work of their creator and afterwards become am elder.All knew too well that God loves human kind, he was dedicated to save every soul possible but even in heaven, There were dark forces at work.

The council was created by one of the dark forces named Cora, god spared her in exchange for the life of her daughter regina but cora refused and turned evil instead. Cora wasn't always evil, she came to heavens gate seeking forgiveness in killing her oldest born zelena.She died on earth repenting her sin but it wasn't enough, god informed her that she wasn't pure of heart for abandoning her other daughter Regina. Cora had no idea she was pregnant at the time ,all she ever wanted was to make things right and be free of her nightmares but god send her back to earth alive. while Regina stayed behind, she was being raised without a mother  and It was too late for the both of them.cora didn't want to abide by anyone else rules, she experience divine power above her means and was destined to  reach heaven once more. After histories of suicides Cora try seeking help in anyone that would believe her tale. When that didn't work, she decided to use the love of god for humanity against him.

She wanted to poisoned their heart about heaven giving them no chance at redemption because she had none. God was all powerful yet he denied her happiness, she blamed him for taking away her soulmate and  tearing apart her family. Seeing that Cora wouldnt change her ways because her heart was filled with hatred, god turned back the sand of times saving her beloved but it only made matters worse.cora found love in another angel named henry instead, who was the reincarnation of her first love. Henry was sent as a task to help her regain her purpose in the universe cleansing her heart ,but what she didn't know was that angels couldn't fall in love. angels could only love their own, they could live amongst humans but they couldn't fall in love with them ; for it interfeer with their task.They knew the risk and yet they wanted to serve their creator, This was truly love of the purest heart. as a result ,Henry was destined to live on earth in Cora's place until he dies, because there were no exception in heaven  you can only serve god or the divine task.

god decided to raise regina as his own to make up for his mistake. Having lost her beloved,Cora abandoned her search to terrorized heaven and formed the council of creation as god allowed her to returned to heaven with her daughter ,she wanted to prevent any further damages from occuring between humanity and angels.

With her golden glow and the star created from  God himself he called her the mother of divinity because she was now pure of heart.


	2. the assignment

Regina was favorite of the elders in the council of angels. The elders were retiree of the council and often decided who will be mother of divinity to follow in Cora's footstep  
. the only thing that they weren't aware of, was that their creators had the final say in the matter. the elders were the highest of rank reporting to god himself,one of the elders highest rank was Samson.he was gods right hand,he knew that  gods wish was that no one but truly Cora's blood line could fit her duty and only when she was ready to step down should regina step up, but he try to undermine his authority in convincing the elders that she wasn't ready by assigning her one last assignment in hope that she would fail. For Four years now, they have assigned Regina cases that they couldn't solve themselves. Regina placed her duty above everything else and succeeded, now Samson had another task in mind for another conspiracy in heaven was brewing.

“A child again that's Tinkerbell turn”

Exclaimed Regina furious that the elders are putting her at work again on her day off.

They had one job but they also had a life in heaven.god wasn't about to make life filled of roses for his angels ,but Regina was different. She was now twenty five and asides from being the elders favorite , she was also gods favorite.

She wanted desperately to believed that they were doing this to help her gain her mothers approval but being the only child of god was exhausting.

“Well Regina this is your last assignment”

Exclaimed Samson

Regina knew better, she never liked Samson nor trusted him. She knew he had something to hide but she couldn't prove it, and for the sake of her father she had to obey the request of any elders until she takes her mothers place.

She stares Samson down, rolling her eyes

“Fine”

“Would you like to see who he is”

A voice from below pierced through the wall

“Hello father”

Everyone kneeled except for Regina, she rolled her eyes as the rebel that she was. Samson appears to see her still standing and grabbed hold of her wrist yanking it down to his level whispering

“Kneel child”

Regina hated his guts,she struggled to break free but she didn't obey his order

“Samson”

Echoed another voice, he let's go of Regina's wrist surprise to see none other then cora the mother of divinity.

“ your highness”

He said half scared of what she have seen and what punishment she had in store for him.

He never understood why Regina was getting away with every infractions toward the elders, or their creators but he vows to make her pay. he vows to replace her by someone of his own choosing , he has a darker agenda for heaven. The only person getting in his way was his creator .

“Mother”

she exclaimed launching forward in Cora's embrace. Cora held her daughter replying

“Uh princess you should kneel”

Regina smiled at her mothers attempt to please the council

“Your highness”

She replied, kneeling

“There sweetheart was that so hard”

Regina smile beamed brighter because when it came to her heavenly parents there's nothing she wouldn't do. Cora turned to the council and elders

“You may rise”

They rise when one of the elders closest to Regina questioned

“Why does she always abide by your rules when you ask but not ours”

“Dear Catherine she's my daughter , she has no choice”

“Ah”

They both exclaimed as an inside joke knowing that  Samson was listening but they didn't care. If Cora and her father made their presence known it must have been serious, she needed to know why this assignment was so major.

“Mother may i see my charge”

Exclaimed Regina

“Darling this is henry”

The brightness light imitate closer to Cora and the council kneeled again

“At ease please allow us some privacy”

“Yes sire”

They exclaimed in unison and

As they rise exiting the room, their heads stayed lowered down

“Regina you are not saying anything”

Regina was indeed quiet today.a few minutes ago she had a lot in mind but this wasn't her first assignment, she wasn't impressed.

“I have nothing to say”

She replied to her father

“So where are you”

“Regina its not safe”

“Please I haven't seen you in years”

Indeed this was true, it has been eleven years since the creator turned into henry just for Regina. the last time Regina was able to hug her adoptive father was for her fourteen birthday, he wanted her to mature so he was forced to leave her In the hands of the councils.

The creator broke so many rules of heaven  already but he could not stand out of Regina's way for he was truly taken by her.

The light flickered and henry appeared, he flickered his wrist and the door was sealed shut.

“Hello princess”

“Wow look at you”

Regina spread her wings and leaned into his embrace

“ woah sweetheart”

He exclaimed stumbling down

“ Careful not to damaged this body”

He regain his balance kissing Regina's head,

While Regina took a step back from his embrace seeing that He was right.the creator didn't have a physical form and the one he was borrowing was getting old. Henry was getting older he had wrinkles , white air and could barely stand, soon he had to find another body worthy to last.

“Sorry”

“Its all right”

Cora took hold of her daughter's hand

“what do you think of your charge”

“He's a cutie”

“ his seven and Guess his name”

Asked her father

“Am not good at guessing would you just tell me”

Henry flashed her a smile

“Henry”


	3. Welcome to Earth

Henry she heard correctly.

“Wait”

Regina wasn't paying attention when her father spoke the first time, because she was so bent on making Samson  pay for his insolence when she was freed of her parents. Now It seems that would have to wait when she was free of her task. Suddenly it hits her her charged name was henry

“Wha…. What Was that”

She exclaimed again

“Henry”

“No not dad"

She saw the scolding look on her mothers face. they disliked when she talked like a mortal, but she couldn't help it. In her eyes, she was a mortal, she was connected to human kind the way she couldn't explain

"Father"

She exclaimed seeing their unease expression fading away

“My charged name”

Seeing if this was coincidental

“Henry”

Cora comfirmed

It took a mintue for regina’s mind to process a complete Sentence

“Coincidence love”

Her mother exclaimed as she was reading her mind

“But how”

Continued regina

“A few years ago , on my visit to earth I've met emma”

Her parents smiled at each other knowing how interesting this story will be, as a picture of a blonde appears

“ meet Emma ,She's henrys mother but she didn't want to be”

“Meet Henrys father”

Exclaimed cora and Another picture appears of a  dark hair man in prison clothing

“A common thief”

She continue

“Your father here saved their life when she wanted to end hers and that of her child in returned she named her son henry”

Henry shook his head recalling the memory

“It was purely coincidental, I regret telling her my name but after years of watching her improved, she meant to name her child after me as a tribute “

It was painful to gazed into Regina's eyes as he was lying to her. In her eyes she was gifted with the thruth, but at his presence, she coulnt tell the difference. This was one of his gift, he came closer taking Regina's hand into his own, placing all doubt and fears away disguising them to thrust her

“ as you know i could not standdown, if only I didn't interfere ,nature would take its course and she would be at the gate of heaven now like the rest of the angels but you know the rules.”

regina trusted him fulling hanging to every words, taking a deep breath as he continue

“regina, as the creator I have to correct any mistakes before I damage her life any further,”

the creator wasn't too happy Acknowledging his mistake but he knew that he had Regina and Cora as family, and as family he trusted them more then any angels under his watch.He also knew there was more to the story but he didn't want to alarmed regina on her most important task,so he continued

“ I've send Samson to help Her on several occasion but he failed miserably and  the rules states three turns and we send someone else.”

“Father three turns , Samson wasn't the only one. Am not sure what you need me for”

The creator placed a hand on her head gently running his hand along her dark curls

“  i know you so well dear daughter,”

He reached forward lifting her chin

“You are the best here , at that the daugther of divinity”

And Cora took over

“The creator thinks that he failed purposely and wants you to give it your best so you can replace me but he also thinks that the council cannot be trusted  for samson has his own agenda, the creator wants to save him if he can before its too late but if its too late this place would cease to exist”

Regina stared surprisingly at her mother as her jaw dropped open 

“A conspiracy “

Shaking her head in disbelief

“in heaven….”

the task at hand was grand and her parents trusted her to save heaven. 

“ and am supposed to save the day”

“Sweetheart it has happened before “

Exclaimed cora

“with me”

Cora seems saddend by the memory of her evil days

“I know”

Replied regina surprising her mother,Cora wasn't  looking for regina to understand where they were coming from.

“You knew”

She replied

“Off course,there has to be a reason why you left. I must of been two but I remember how kind the council was towards me. You needed to find your way and I understood and you have so much on your shoulders now , I know father chose wisely”

Her mother took her hand into her own knowing how blessed she was to have Regina. As Regina turned to her creator asking

“so what is it now”

“Samson is dividing henry’s family by choosing not to help them. If emma doesnt regain her way and believe in henry you will lose your way as well as your spot replacing your mother and without an heir you will be forced to marry samson”

“Am sorry what...”

“As you know i wont die, i just need another physical body and i will always be with you but your heir will take your place no matter how young he or she may be “

“Thats a terrible burden “

Her mother adds

“Yes indeed , Samson wants your bloodline to fail so he can inherit heaven, if you fail the councils have no choice but to follow him. I cannot have that for i know your bloodline is pure.”

With everything on her shoulder Regina replied

“If samson has nothing but a darker agenda for heaven i know he wont change but  i will try my best”

“No my daughter, you will try everything possible

For henry can see us now and he is the only human  that can but his mother doesn't believe him.”

The creator came closer to Regina cupling  her face in his hand

“ You have to make her see that we are real, but you also have to keep your distance for if her heart is pure enough she would be one of us and I cannot leave another child an orphan”

meeting her daughters eye level

“Please Regina make them a family again,

If they are divided  i have failed humanity”

“I will father “

“now off you go and report to me when you have found a solution”

Light eminating from his hand once more regina disappeared. She reapered near a little boy holding a book  
"That was fast"

Smiling brightly as she continue

“It must be henry”

She exclaimed

“What is he reading”

She came closer taking a look at the book that reads Gulliver's travel

“Well you feel small my friend, you have no idea how powerful you are”

Henry didn't answer nor did he look up from his book

“Hello”

She Screamed but Henry didn't see Regina. Regina came closer to him smiling

“Henry sweetie”

She rubbed his head gently hoping to get a reaction out of him, and finaly it dawn on her that henry couldn't see her.

“You don't see me, do you”

The boy looked up for a moment , he stood up and walked straight through Regina

“Well excuse me”

Regina was actually patient with her charged but right now this task was proving to be extremely exhausting.

“perhaps Dad was mistaken you can't see me”

She turned the opposite way seeing  where henry was heading. He was at the school library, she didn't know what city yet until she picked up a news paper reading NewYork 2006

“Father….”

she screamed.  
she was panicking, her father sent her back in time. Regina realize that one of the very rules he said to never break ,he was breaking them again.

When Regina woke up this morning it was december 31st 2080 , she knew that only  the creator could reverse time

“What did you do dad”

Just then henry came back to his seat,

She glance upon herself seeing what she was wearing and study her surrounding.

“ this wont do” 

she exclaimed.

she saw a coat that she liked on one of the screen that one child was browsing through,she knew the rules of heaven enforced that you fit your surrounding in case of compilation.

“I have to change”

She’s done this before but this felt different, She shook her head slowly from side to side quickly clearing her nervousness .She then closed her eyes imagining that she had the same outfit and fixed her hair. a few seconds later, She opened her eyes and she was dressed properly for the century she was in.

“Hey can you see me”

She screamed then she had an idea

“If this isn't working , maybe this will”

As henry turned his book, Regina turned the pages back randomly. Henry looked surprised ,  he looks around then continued on with his reading

“Really fine by me ”

She exclaimed furiously creating a pit of fire on her left hand. She didn't want to hurt the boy, but scaring him into consciousness would do.

Just when it was about to hit the book, time froze and her mother appeared deflecting the fire

“What on earth are you doing”


	4. Meeting An Angel

"Am waiting"

cora crossed her arm waiting for an explanation seeing that

Regina was surprised to see her

"Mother"

She exclaimed and in a matter of seconds,Cora moved so fast around the room reaching for her ear

"Ouch mother "

"You want to act like a child I will treat you as such"

Cora was still thuging on her right ear

" Am a grown wom..."

Regina let out, she was still struggling to break free from her mother , but Cora corner her in the wall pulling tighter

" Ouch mom"

Cora let go of her ear

"Regina please explain this ,what were you about to do"

"Scaring him"

"Regina he is different , he will see you"

"What are you doing here "

"Your father sent me"

"I have been here for less then thirty minutes and you don't think I can do this"

"I believe you but what you were about to do was dangerous"

Regina was about to protest but she knew her.mother was right

"Sorry"

"Don't be ,am here because your father couldn't tell you the true henry is destined to be one of us no matter what"

As she was explaining to Regina , her powers faded and she disappeared.

"Mother, mother"

But cora was gone

"Well ok, that's all I have to work with.

Maybe I should try something different"

She kneeled in front of him spreading her wings

"You can see me"

She placed one hand on henry in hope that henry will make eye contact with her and he jump out of his skin 

"Woah"

She heard coming from him.

she stood up with a bright smile hoping that henry would believe in her 

"Where did you come from"

Approaching her He Screamed and

regina's smile faded as she address him

"Henry right"

"Who are you"

He asked curiously,

She ignored him asking

"Can you see me"

He looked around surprise

"Yes"

"perfect now take a seat"

She placed her hand gently on his shoulders but he seems to panic

"OK lady you take a seat before I call the police"

"Lady"

She protest 

" I don't know you"

Screamed henry running away from regina

"ok Now am offended"

She watched as henry ran away from her

"help"

"Really"

She exclaimed as one person passed right through her

"What"

he exclaimed, regina stop in her track smiling

"Are you going to stop now"

"Can you see her"

He exclaimed pointing to Regina but the gentlemen next to regina couldn't see her

"Are you OK kid"

Shaking her head, Regina pushed the guy next to her barely making any contact. All he felt was a gush of wind pushing him on his back.

"No he can't"

She exclaimed clapping her wings, she flew above henry

"Hey can you see her"

He exclaimed pointing up to regina but flying above ground wasn't easy,

she almost hurt another person

"No she can't either"

She exclaimed landing on her feet preventing further casualties. Henry ran across the street toward the playground hiding from Regina but what he didn't know was that regina could hear his thought.

"Playground near the old wishing well"

Regina exclaimed and she was there before henry, she could see him looking around for help.she came closer placing her hand on his shoulder and he jumped out of his skin

"Eh..."

"Don't be scared"

Henry was about to scream again when suddenly, he looked into her eyes

"I know you"

He exclaimed

" you're Regina"

Regina was surprised to see that he wasn't running anymore

"How do you know me"

The change in henry was evident

"My dreams"

He exclaimed As if Regina was to know of his dreams, she smiled again

"Uh am a little to old for you"

She ran her hand through her hair

"What"

He exclaimed

"ewww "

He proceed knowing what she was insinuating

" a cutie and He's smart too"

She laughed

"I get it from my mom, she'll be here in a minute"

"When did you have time to call her"

"speed dial"

"Right your century"

Regina was referring to this century where every kid couldn't live without some form of thecnology but her thoughts were cuts short by a calm and soothing voice

"kid are you OK"

She turned seeing who it was , it was a red head instead that didn't match the description that her father gave her of Henry's mother. 

"That's not your mother"

"Ruby"

"Who's she"

"Its ruby"

Frustrated He exclaimed

"Moms best friend"

"Henry who are talking to"

exclaimed ruby

"Regina"

He barked back

"I don't see anyone"

"Off Course you can't, she's an angel"

" another imaginary friend"

"Am seven not five"

He walked away exclaiming

"Why doesn't anybody believe me"

He waved his hand above his head

"angels are real"

Ruby was trying to catch up to him explaining the complication of his mother not being present but he wasn't listening

"l uhhh"

He was still mad that no one believed him about Regina.

Regina watched an infuriating henry walking ahead of ruby getting into a red car

"Where are you going"

Exclaimed Regina

"Well never mind I'll find out"

Studying her surrounding once more, she realized that

It was mid January and they were dressed properly for the weather, but instead of fixating on her clothes, Regina was taken by the aura of another presence calling to her. She followed that presence to henry's home, once there she closed her eyes waiting for henry to arrived

"Mom"

Just then henry came in running into her

"Great you again"

"I have a name you know"

"Right Regina"

He point out rolling his eyes, he walked to the living room where is mother Sat

"Hey champ"

She greet him

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up"

"Wow"

Regina was taken by emma, she saw how Henry leaped into her arms

"Its OK"

Regina watched the interaction between mother and son

" those radiant blonde locks"

She exclaimed seeing the smile on Emma's face

" father didn't do you any justice"

"Are you hitting on my mom"

"Hit what... am..."

Exclaimed a struggling regina

"Who are you talking to "

Her mother exclaimed

"Eh... not this again"

Exclaimed ruby

"What did I say"

Exclaimed her mother

"Its Regina"

Henry points out to her but all emma saw was a wall behind him

"Henry we talked about this"

"Yeah you don't believed me"

"Henry its OK to have imaginary friends"

"No Regina is real"

He exclaimed running upstairs to his room

"Henry "

They both exclaimed, Regina eyes stayed on emma

"She's real mom"

He heard coming from henry as they heard him sealing the door to his room


	5. Leading the way

Regina looked at henry’s mother and for just one minute, she swore she saw her like henry did.   
She was whisfully thinking that a mortal could see her, deep down in her earth she knew that it was impossible.

“Was he like this when you found him”

She exclaimed in ruby’s direction

“He was pretty upset”

Nonchalantly she walked closer to emma taking her into a kiss

“Wait..” 

Exclaimed a shocked Regina watching emma locking her fingers into Ruby's own. She then watched her rest her forehead against emma, then brought her hand to her lips for another kiss. Regina admired them carefully until she noticed the shining rock around emma’s ring finger.

“They are together”

She came to realization

“Nice of you to join us your highness”

“Ah!!!!!”

She screamed turning to where the voice came from

“Thinker don't scare me like that”

“For the last time its just belle”

She exclaimed clearly annoyed

“Yeah well I thought you were my mother”

“Serves you right and am not sorry”

“Say…”

Regina shook her head realizing that she wasn't alone anymore

“ what are you doing here”

“Am here for her”

Belle exclaimed blushing all at once, she pointed at ruby

“How strange”

Regina study the couples movement carefully, they were in synch with each others emotional instinct. Something she rarely seen on earth, the purest act of love on display she told herself.

"its a good thing they can't see us " 

she doesn't know what it feels to be in love but she wants to be just like them. 

"this seems like a very private moment"

She exclaimed slowly, and yet she couldn't look away.  
She didn't wish to leave the room to give them the privacy that they deserved, as she breath in their moment , as if it was hers, memorizing every emotion as if it was the last time she'll ever see emma

“I know Isn't she beautiful”

Belle finally exclaimed.

Regina doesn't know if belle statement was toward ruby or emma but she hoped it was emma.

“That smile”

exclaimed Regina admiring Emma's figure.She felt warm and fussy feeling in her chest, that was definitely directed toward emma. With flustered and paled cheeks like a school girl, she felt another sensation directed from the pit of her stomach.  
as she closed her eyes exploring what it could means , belle brought her back to reality

"Princess "

she smiled brightly and regain her thoughts

“Tell me how long are they...”

She inquired before belle cuts her off knowing the trails of questions she must of had.

“Princess I know you, your father isnt  barbaric  
You are here to observe and report same as me but you've never observed this close. “

She took Regina's hand moving her closer to Emma's side admiring Ruby's contour, but Regina's own will wanted to admire Emma's from up close. She appeared In the middle of the couple as if emma was about to kiss her and not ruby

“Hum belle”

She exclaimed in panic.she never felt such power, she doesn't know how to get away from this force that  was pulling her closer to emma but she knows that she wants to be by her side.

“Wether It is from the way your parents loved each other or from them,”

Belle didnt panic as she continued and pointed her fingers from emmas side to ruby’s 

“ This is love”

Regina stared amazed as the purest of light engulfed them

“You have yet to find your own”

Aside from belle being an angel, she was also known as cupid’s daughter And she had an agenda of her own . Regina's father not only  sent her to secretly guide Regina on her mission, she was also on earth to help her follow her heart. Her task was Emma's heart while Regina's was henry.Regina knew that she didnt fit in heaven, but she also knew that she wouldn't fit on earth. She came to the conclusion that if belle was telling  her the thruth, then her father really thought this through. Does her father want her to find love on earth and forfeit her seat as mother of divinity. 

“this is the purest of love “

Belle pushed her out of her thoughts as she continue

“and he knows it“

“He always had a plan, here i am thinking that this will be different”

Regina seems disappointed, she didn't want to be on a journey to understanding her feelings, she turned away ready to leave when belle stoped her

“Dont forget princess”

She begin holding her by her wrist

“that you are part angel and part human

i trust that he knows what hes doing”

No one expected what was to follow, a loud thud was heard . They both turned to see emma laying cold on the floor.

“Emma”

Screamed an alarmed ruby

“Emma”

Ruby kneeled next to emma carressing  her cheek hoping that she'll regain consciousness.

“What happened”

Exclaimed a concermed  Regina seeing that no matter how hard ruby try to revive emma she wouldn't  come back to her

“Shouldn't we do Something”

Belle stood paralized knowing that the answer to Regina's question would be anything but reassuring. she sknew that it was against the rules to interfere with death, but  she hope that regina knew what to do. 

“Belle”

Exclaimed regina loudly but she was still deep in thought

“Belle she’s not waking up”

She kneeled next to ruby .

“Belle”

She exclaimed again. 

“C’mon” 

She exclaimed hoping to make contact with emma’s skin

“What”

She exclaimed when her hand went through emma  like a ghost.

“No!!!!”

She exclaimed unable to fully make contact with emma as her visibility enhancement wasn't working

“Belle please help”

unlike any other angels , her visibility enhancement  granted her powers to read minds on earth , as well as  increasing her senses and at this moment she felt useless.

so she moved her hand on top of ruby’s feeling the warmth that it iminates.

“Belle”

belle knew the only angel who succeed at resurrecting a mortal was henry, she also knew that if Regina was the truth heir of heaven that she was half  human and half angel. Belle knew a lot for being cupid’s daughter , she also knew that her creator confided in her that Regina as yet to discover her truth self. Belle was out of ideas exausting her resources and knowledge from where she came.She doesn't know when Regina will fully reveal her truth self , and she doesn't know if she will fully accept the consequence,so she watched as regina tryed again and again  to bring emma back to conciousness thinking of what was to come.

“I just met you”

whispered regina closing her eyes

“Please”

She doesn't know why, but she's not ready to watch her die.


	6. Leading the way

Regina looked at henry’s mother and for just one minute, she swore she saw her like henry did. 

“Was he like this when you found him”

She exclaimed in ruby’s direction

“He was pretty upset”

Nonchalantly she walked closer to emma taking her into a kiss

“Wait..” 

Exclaimed a shocked Regina watching emma locking her fingers into Ruby's own. She then watched her rest her forehead against emma, then brought her hand to her lips for another kiss. Regina admired them carefully until she noticed the shining rock around emma’s ring finger.

“They are together”

She came to realization

“Nice of you to join us your highness”

“Ah!!!!!”

She screamed turning to where the voice came from

“Thinker don't scare me like that”

“For the last time its just belle”

She exclaimed clearly annoyed

“Yeah well I thought you were my mother”

“Serves you right and am not sorry”

“Say…”

Regina shook her head realizing that she wasn't alone anymore

“ what are you doing here”

“Am here for her”

Belle exclaimed blushing all at once, she pointed at ruby

“How strange”

Regina study the couples movement carefully, they were in synch with each others emotional instinct. Something she rarely seen on earth, the purest act of love on display she told herself. she doesn't know what it feels to be in love but she wants to be just like them. She breath in the moment , memorizing every emotion as if it was the last time she'll ever see emma

“I know Isn't she beautiful”

Belle finally exclaimed.

Regina doesn't know if belle statement was toward ruby or emma but she hoped it was emma.

“That smile”

exclaimed Regina admiring Emma's figure.

That warm fussy feeling she felt now in her chest was definitely directed toward emma, she smiled brightly and regain her thoughts

“Tell me how long are they...”

She inquired before belle cuts her off knowing the trails of questions she must of had.

“Princess I know you, your father isnt  barbaric

You are here to observe and report same as me but you've never observed this close. “

She took Regina's hand moving her closer to Emma's side admiring Ruby's contour, but Regina's own will wanted to admire Emma's from up close. She appeared In the middle of the couple as if emma was about to kiss her and not ruby

“Hum belle”

She exclaimed panicking.she never felt such power, she doesn't know how to get away from this force that  was pulling her closer to emma but she knows that she wants to be by her side.

“Wether It is from the way your parents loved each other or from them,”

Belle didnt panick as she continued and pointed her fingers from emmas side to ruby’s 

“ This is love”

Regina stared amazed as the purest of light engulfed them

“You have yet to find your own”

Aside from belle being an angel, she was also known as cupid’s daughter And she had an agenda of her own . Regina's father not only  sent her to secretly guide Regina on her mission, she was also on earth to help her follow her heart. Her task was Emma's heart while Regina's was henry.Regina knew that she didnt fit in heaven, but she also knew that she wouldn't fit on earth. She came to the conclusion that if belle was telling  her the thruth, then her father really thought this through. Does her father want her to find love on earth and forfeit her seat as mother of divinity. 

“this is the purest of love “

Belle pushed her out of her thoughts as she continue

“and he knows it“

“He always had a plan, here i am thinking that this will be different”

Regina seems disappointed, she didn't want to be on a journey to understanding her feelings, she turned away ready to leave when belle stoped her

“Dont forget princess”

She begin holding her by her wrist

“that you are part angel and part human

i trust that he knows what hes doing”

No one expected what was to follow, a loud thud was heard . They both turned to see emma laying cold on the floor.

“Emma”

Screamed an alarmed ruby

“Emma”

Ruby kneeled next to emma carressing  her cheek hoping that she'll regain consciousness.

“What happened”

Exclaimed a concermed  Regina seeing that no matter how hard ruby try to revive emma she wouldn't  come back to her

“Shouldn't we do Something”

Belle stood paralized knowing that the answer to Regina's question would be anything but reassuring. she sknew that it was against the rules to interfere with death, but  she hope that regina knew what to do. 

“Belle”

Exclaimed regina loudly but she was still deep in thought

“Belle she’s not waking up”

She kneeled next to ruby .

“Belle”

She exclaimed again. 

“C’mon” 

She exclaimed hoping to make contact with emma’s skin

“What”

She exclaimed when her hand went through emma  like a ghost.

“No!!!!”

She exclaimed unable to fully make contact with emma as her visibility enhancement wasn't working

“Belle please help”

unlike any other angels , her visibility enhancement  granted her powers to read minds on earth , as well as  increasing her senses and at this moment she felt useless.

so she moved her hand on top of ruby’s feeling the warmth that it iminates.

“Belle”

belle knew the only angel who succeed at resurrecting a mortal was henry, she also knew that if Regina was the truth heir of heaven that she was half  human and half angel. Belle knew a lot for being cupid’s daughter , she also knew that her creator confided in her that Regina as yet to discover her truth self. Belle was out of ideas exausting her resources and knowledge from where she came.She doesn't know when Regina will fully reveal her truth self , and she doesn't know if she will fully accept the consequence,so she watched as regina tryed again and again  to bring emma back to conciousness thinking of what was to come.

“I just met you”

whispered regina closing her eyes

“Please”

She doesn't know why, but she's not ready to watch her die.


	7. Lost Memories

emma was the purest and rarest gem in Regina's eyes, she just met her but she felt like she knew her for an eternity.

"Please"

She exclaimed with tears running down her face iminating a bright light , and moments later she became one with emma by residing in her soul.

"Oh no" 

Exclaimed belle taken by Regina's bold move.

"this isn't good"

This meant that If Regina could make contact with Emma by inhabiting her soul, emma was In a dream realm and Regina was half demon, half angel.

"Where am I"

Regina was surrounded by gray fog and stars, it was a strange place resembling heaven.

"Home"

she exclaimed turning to her left

"Emma"

"Your majesty"

she replied In her clad iron armor smiling

"Would you like to see our son"

Regina seem confused.she knew Henry's was emma's son, so if she was referring to henry being hers as well ;she was shocked.

"Yes darling"

she wasn't thinking clearly when her words came out

"Darling, why would I call her anything but emma"

studying her surrounding, she remember being with belle and ruby when emma collapsed

"Belle"

When she didn't answer Regina found the closest mirror to her

"What"

Realizing how she was dressed,she quickly ran her hand through her dark locks reaching an inch along her back

"I don't remember that"

She took the long tress trailing behind her and place it into a ponytail

"are you alright"

Emma approached her placing her hand gently on the small of her back

"Yes your majesty"

Regina realized that she wasn't speaking, she was still staring in the mirror.

"Come here beautiful"

Emma took her into an embrace , as She gazed into her eyes , she realized that it was a dream. In Emma's green eyes she could see her still laying on the floor with ruby caressing her cheeks and belle standing over them.

"henry thought me how to fly"

They broke free from each other as a little girl enter the room

"You should of seen it mother, she was magnificent"

That voice, she recognized it.

The little boy enter the room taking emma into a hug

"addie was just like you"

"Addie"

She exclaimed

"Yes mother addelaine"

Regina couldn't speak seeing henry into the room

"Mother"

He exclaimed.

Regina gazed into Emma's eyes as they turned blue

"What just happen"

She exclaimed

"I thought your eyes where green"

Emma smiled and regina noticed her eyes sparkling purple

"What kind of trick is this "

"Mother are you alright"

That little girl exclaimed walking closer to Regina and suddenly Regina was transported to a dark room

"Regina"

Emma echoed 

"I have a daughter"

"Free me"

"And a son"

She exclaimed unable to see where that voice was coming from

"Where are you"

She exclaimed walking in the dark

"Free us"

She heard a union of henry and addie's voice

"What???"

Regina could barely comprehend the situation, when she was transported to another room surrounded by an army standing in front of heavens gate

"General what do we do now"

Asked a young soldier

"We fight"

Regina studied her surrounding once more

"This is the gate that i left behind but its different"

She thought

"What happened here"

She turned to the voice that spoke just minutes ago , she saw emma holding the arch Angel Gabriel sword smiling. She held Regina's hand thighter then expected as tears streamed on her cheeks

"Darling"

Emma seems upset, her eyes sparkled in a darker purple hue . 

"Why would you have his sword, no angel could control it"

she brought Regina's hand to her lips kissing it swiftly

"Unless your his blood"

"I love you"

Emma whispered.

"father I married a mortal"

She was confused as why this would be a shock to her because emma was beautiful. she couldn't stop but to admire Emma's strength, as she was more breath taking as a warrior

" you have some explaining to do when I get back"

"Get them far away "

It was then that Regina realized that they were heading their separate ways

"No oo..."

"Get them far away from here"

Emma exclaimed angrily as she spread her wings proudly

"No oo..."

exclaimed regina as a group of soldiers escorted her far away from the battlefield. 

Emma clashed her sword into the gate destroying it

"Defend our home"

As the blow and the source of her anger could be heard through the universe, she screamed

" at all cost"

Heaven was shook As she flew over her angels , the valiant soldier that she was

"To victory"

she exclaimed in tears as she watched her family reaching safety. regina was holding henry and addie hand as she reached a portal

"No oo..."

She fought to pass them, but they remained loyal to the end, to the throne and their heir.

"My apologies Your majesty we have to follow orders"

"I am your queen, let me pass"

"Your majesty I would die for you"

Exclaimed the soldier

"We will die to protect you"

Exclaimed another, she recognize that voice. It was ruby's

"But your general, our commander specifically gave us orders to save you against her own will"

regina placed henry on his feet and brought her hand to her eyes clearing up her tears

"protect your sister"

"Am scared"

"Be like your mother"

Placing a kiss on his head

"Don't be and protect your sister"

She placed a kiss on addie's cheek who was sleeping soundly and send them into the portal.at that moment , an arrow pierced to her heart as she felt from the ground .

"No"

Ruby exclaimed turning to retaliate when an arrow passed through her side killing her companion

"nooo"

She screamed turning to regina, she picked her up summoning another portal and jumped in. the last thing that they both saw was emma fighting vigorously.

"She saved me"

Regina opened her eyes and was now standing over emma

"Ruby saved me"

At that moment, emma woke up

"What happened"

"Your seizures"

"Oh again but it felt different, its like i had another life"

"How come"

Regina watched as ruby placed her hand softly on Emma's cheek

"How I would like to rip those hand away from her"

She placed her hand over her mouth realizing how violent she sounded

"she saved me but she's with my wife and she can't see me"

She took a deep breath

" ahhh, this is going to be fun"

"it was as if i was in a dream and you were there "

Emma continued

"She knows"

Exclaimed Regina

"Know what"

Exclaimed a clueless belle

"Don't play around with me"

angrily Regina turned to belle picking her up by her throat, and Suddenly, she couldn't breath

"Re...gi....na..."

She echoed gasping for air , Regina disregard her cry for help and squeezed harder.

"What....do you.... know"

Her eyes turned red, as she was swimming in a pool of darkness. She didn't know what took hold of her, she would fight it but she doesn't know how until Henry's voice echoed her name

"Regina"

Her eyes regain their natural color as she dropped belle from the floor

"Henry i..."

"What are you doing"

"I don't know i.."

she remembered her vision, henry was also her son, she didn't know if henry saw the fight between her and belle, so she decided to lighten the mood

"it should be mother to you young man, not Regina"

Henry rolled his eyes as if he didn't care looking past her and saw emma laying the floor

"Mom"

he rushed to her side ,as regina turned facing them

"Right your other mother"

It was strange claiming emma as her own , they had a daughter and a son together.  
"she's my wife"  
She whispered quietly watching her new found family as an alarmed henry watched his mother.

"She's going to be OK"

She reassured him

"How do you know"

" i've seen it, She's a fighter"

Her hands begin to shake, she was reminded of belle. She turned facing her

"Am sorry, I don't know what happened "

Belle had her hand on her neck trying the best she could soothing it

"I know,"

She stood up afraid to make eye contact with regina

" your inner demon wants to be freed"


	8. Immortals

“Demons”  
“I said demon but plurals suits you, those powers exceed your abilities as an angel ”  
Regina's heart skipped a beat as she replied  
“what but am an angel”  
“I know but your are nothing like us”  
“The gate hasn't been broken for centuries, I…”  
She stop in the middle of her sentence remembering that when emma broke the gate in her memories, it wasn't the same.  
“The locks”  
Heavens gates had no locks when she was there but when she left home moments earlier, it was perfectly sealed with cupids magical chain with a golden lock   
“You don't know what happened”  
“No”  
Regina couldn't comprehend her situation, but she had belle for that. it was then that she realized that her father was the key ,and that belle was sent to help her.  
“But you do”  
“my father died protecting your throne, his chain was the only thing that was keeping him alive”  
“Am sorry”  
“The chain that's keeping heaven’s gate safe contain my fathers spirit”  
“Off course he's the embodiment of love, and that which is pure demon hates “  
“there's only been one pure blood born that can passed as both”  
Regina never seems so confused, lost in thought   
“Regina”  
Belle try gaining her attention  
“What are you saying”  
“Its never been proven , its only been told as a myth but regina i just saw proof that you are both”  
“What”   
exclaimed a shocking Regina  
“I saw you enter Emma's body, you inhabited her soul”  
“I don't even know how to do this”  
“regina give it time,you will”  
“You mean as a demon and an angel”  
“Well there's a myth of an angel powerful enough to coexist with you”  
“Coexist”  
She exclaimed with a confused look, all of this was too much to comprehend as she demanded answers.  
"I need to know more"  
“You know if your the demon in the myth, she's your counterpart and you two are meant to do great things together”  
“She!!!!, why does it has to be a she”  
“Really”  
Belle brought up her hands clapping them together  
“ am sorry stereotypes much”  
They were brought outside of the house  
“Why aren't we in there”  
Regina ran to the door ready to enter but belle was quick enough to stop her, she blocked the entrance with her arm  
“Away from Henry for now”  
Regina turned away from her  
“This has nothing to do with me”  
“Am sorry princess, you've just witness the most powerful love in centuries and you don't think this has nothing to do with you”  
Regina was confused by belles statement, she had so many questions but she doesn't know who to trust.   
“This is a sign that you have to remember”  
In a fit of rage, She closed her eyes hoping that all of this was a dream.   
“No..”  
Fighting her feelings along with her thruth , she wanted her mothers strength.   
“Am the daugther of divinity , this isnt possible”  
“What that you would love another angel, at that a women”  
“I don't know her”  
She opened her eyes exclaiming defensively  
“Yet you don't remember your life”  
“This is my life”  
“You have powers that you don't remember”  
Belle approched her softly placing her hand on her shoulder  
“You have to trust me Regina, you have to remember”  
she closed her eyes once more in hope that when she opened them everything will be back to normal,when another vision of herself and emma in a garden submerged.  
“Belle was right”  
She studied her surrounding as She spread up her wings  
“Woah they are huge”   
She glanced at emma who had her armor on, as she looked fearless and was amazed to see her.she looked down seeing what she was wearing and was dissapointed to feel clothes, once again that didn't match her persona.  
“Nice”  
she knew it was another vision of the past or the future yet to happen because she doesn't recognize that garden, she shook her head exclaiming  
“Although I'd wish I'd keep them”  
Her eyes suddently lit up in a green Hue, as her hands shakes in panic  
“Are you afraid”  
Emma's hand was wrapped around her sword tightly ready to defend herself  
“ you should be darling“  
emma’s eyes lit up in a blue hue as she took a powerful step toward Regina shaking the ground beneath her feet. Regina’s defense was to flapped her wings strongly flying over her  
“not fair that your wings are more powerful then mine“  
she exclaimed but regina didn't answer, emma watched as she was engulfed in vines as she became one with nature. Being the daughter of divinity, she smiled in her wake of destruction as she landed a blow near Emma's head  
“a tree seriously”  
Emma evaded her attack as her eyes changed colors, they went from red to blue instantly   
“Are you trying to kill me”  
her eyes were now green cutting through Regina's vines.   
“Ahh”  
regina exclaimed As she started bleeding in pain   
“ that wasnt wise”  
Emma dropped her sword in Panic  
“Am sorry,”  
She exclaimed flying to Regina's side making sure that she was ok  
“ I don't know what happened”  
As she dropped her guard, Regina's eyes turned red. she rushed to Emma's sword quickly  
“Don't you ever do that again”  
She screamed picking up the sword challenging her Inner demon ,  
Emma stared confused as to where her powers came from, her wings darken in colors bringing the sword near emma’s throat.  
“Ever again”  
Her voice deepens in tone ,She pressed emma on the floor breathing heavily atop of her  
“Yes i…. ”  
As closed as Regina was to emma she could of killed her , but instead they stayed in close proximity to each other. She decided to make amends  
“I surrender”   
as close as they were ,emma closes her eyes yaking a deep breath. When she opened them , she brushed her lips agains Regina's.  
“Hmm”  
They hummed in harmony.  
Regina closed her eyes inhaling Emma's scent, when she opened her eyes, they were back into the house  
“Regina”  
Emma exclaimed ,she turned to the happy family  
“She's real”  
With a smile she took henry into a hug  
“I don't know how henry but I saw her”  
“I wonder if she saw what we saw”  
Regina turned to belle  
“We”  
“Oh yeah you guys are intense, it's like I had a backstage pass to a family drama”  
“ you saw that”  
Her cheeks turned red  
“That was intimately private”  
“ please don't be so modest, you barely remember “  
“You violated my privacy”  
“Privacy , you took me along for the ride and we have no idea if what you’ve seen was a memory or if its bound to happen”  
“You know a lot for being my father’s messenger , so am sorry but he wasn't there teaching me how to control my powers”  
“so you admit you aren't like us”  
Regina's eyes turned red with anger  
“I admit nothing”  
She screamed in anger  
“Very well your majesty, explain how we got here in the first place”  
She extended her hand aware of her surrounding  
“I took you outside and yet you want to be near Emma”  
“Emma “  
She exclaimed as her eyes returned to normal, she wanted to know how she was.  
“Henry”  
She begin knowing that he’s able to see her, she place her hand on his shoulder only to have it passed through him as a ghost  
“Seriously what’s going on”  
“Oh u hmm nothing”  
belle replies in a defensively high pitch voice  
“Belle what did you do”  
“Well, you… eh...”  
Belle didn't know how to tell Regina the truth, it looks like she was stalling in hope that Regina would drop the conversation  
“Belle out with it”  
Regina picked her up by the collar  
“You guys are immortals”  
Regina found it hilarious  
“Aah ah ah ok”  
Regina couldnt hold her laughter ,She dropped belle on her feet  
“am an angel yes”  
She couldn't control herself from laughing  
“Its not funny”  
Belle erupted in hanger  
“Am not the one with the jokes, immortals”  
“OK princess, here's a fun fact for you, Emma’s an angel that I have never met, you have powers that you can't control and am pretty sure she's your counterpart”  
“What”  
“Your father the king of heaven has been lying to us while the rest of us has been fighting a war that we can't remember”  
“Belle am sorry”  
“A war that we dont understand, yet we stay loyal and fight till the end , it has cost me my happiness , it cost me everything”  
“you should of died the moment emma cuts you , but yet here you are”  
With tears streaming down here eyes  
“ explain that”  
She pointed in henry’ s direction  
“I…….”  
Emma and Henry looked so happy, regina lowered her head and felt sadden by the truth  
“ I can't can't”  
Exactly because if she doesn't remember, then you have failed,this was your tasked “

“Am sorry”

“ reconciling your bloodlines, yours and emma.”

Regina looked confused then before as belle continued

“ that was the tasked but your father couldn't stop himself from lying to you”

“Belle am sorry but I don't know what to do”

Belle shooked her head dissapointed of Regina's statement

“ you know we are all going to die, “

Belle lashed out at a surprise Regina. She tood imobile gasping for air

“Uh u hmm”

“some savior you turned out to be”

“Hey I didn't asked for this”

She screamed

“And you think I did”

“That's not what i meant”

“You know I can't help someone that doesn't need it”

“Thats not what I meant why are you making me the villian here”

“Your words , not mine”

Belle brought out her wings and disappeared in a piled of smoke.   
"  
"Belle please"

In hope that she would reappear but belle didnt show up

"Belle"

She exclaimed again looking up to the ceiling in hooe that her father was listening

"Father please bring her back"

After a few more minutes passed, regina knewthat belle wasn't coming back. she realized the error of her ways , as she no longer had belle as a guide

“I have to fix this, and I have to fix this fast”


	9. Felicity The Goddess Of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
>  if you are still following my story, thank you.   
> It is greatly appreciated , so carry on

Two days went by and there were no sign of belle. regina thought she was loosing her mind because eversince belle left, her powers diminished. She couldn't come in contact with henry no matter how hard she tryed to summoned her wings, least of all she couldn't conjure a simple fire ball. The thought of never regaining her angelic form didn't sit well with her, so one afternoon after the lucky family left the house. her last resort was to go back to the old ways of the helders, this meant that she had to pray to her father as a mortal  
“This doesn't make any sense”  
She whispered frustrated, she kneeled on her knees looking up at the ceiling  
“Father please help me“  
For weeks regina called out to her father for help as She watched the happy family for days, that reminded her of her own. She remained hopefully because No tasked ever had such an effect on her, to the point that She wanted to be home. despite her unsuccessful attempt she kept trying to contact her parents. she wanted to see her mother, as she believe that she was the only one that could help her.regina may have been sent to help emma, but she needed more help of her own as she reflect on her past  
“I seek your guidance”  
She continued and all she received was silence. She deemed her situation as a crisis, and in order to gain her fathers attention   
“God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change,”  
The words felt foreign to her tongue as she shiver with fear.  
“Courage to change the things I can,”  
She took a deep breath in between finishing, “And wisdom to know”  
She pause as she felt colder then she ever felt, her surrounding froze in time. The room smells of desperation, as if it was the old times of dark winter . her father wasn't answering her because it seems that she has been forgotten, as if those were her last words.  
“ to know the difference.”  
Closing her eyes,She smells death around her  
“I hope….”  
Breathing heavily  
“ i hope…..that works because i…...”  
As she opened them  
“I tried everything”  
“You've called”  
Frighten out of her mind, regina jumped up quickly on her feet as she didn't recognize this new voice  
“What”  
A brunnete stood in front of her with a familiar clad iron armor.  
“I've seen this before”   
She recognized the armor as she saw it in her dream because emma was wearing it.as the stranged figured pulled her hair away from her face and stepped out of the shadows so regina could see her, her face was hidden behind a mask  
“Who are you”  
She asked study her new companion  
“Am called by many name and right now am just here to help”  
“Yes well you're not belle ,so who are you”  
She smile briefly waving her hand slowly changing the room to its natural warm  
“felicity, the goddness of war”  
“You're a myth”  
“Not for you because there's a war raging inside of you and you long to be at peace”  
“Am not at war with myself”  
“Denial , its the first step”  
“Denial”  
Replied regina shockingly  
“Why would I be in denial”  
“ you reminded me of someone i once knew, she's just a fleeing memory because she has yet to believe that i exist.”  
“But what does that have to do with me”  
“You love someone so deeply that you can't remember your past , this is why am here to help”  
“Are you sent by my father”  
“ so many questions regina, but I won't be able to answer that”  
“Why not”  
“my mother fodbid me to interfere when I took over her work , but i couldn't.... i couldn't stay away and watch her loose everything that we worked for“  
“Who is your mother”  
“I…..”  
She Begin as if she had to dig further in her memories  
“Are you ok”  
“No…. I…. dont remember”  
Regina believed her because she needed help, She saw no reason why this stranger would lie to help her and she saw no reason why she would benefit from lying to her. Heaven was a place filled with secrets, the only way to keep someone from spilling their guts was to swear a solem oat. This oat was sealed with her father blessing to protect their memories  
‘Well done father”  
Shaking her head in disbelief, she resumed  
“You took an oat didn't you”  
“I dont remember”  
In other words, she did. the godess of war couldn't betray her oat,She was sworn to secrecy by her mother and her father made sure that it stayed that way , now it seems that regina was on her own.  
“Do you remember your mother, I do...”  
She was hesitating as regina took the lead  
“Its ok if you don't remember”  
Gazing into Regina's brown orbs , felicity remembered her mother's eyes  
“She looked a lot like you”  
“Am sorry, your eyes”  
“Oh”  
“That's kind of you to say but I dont have any children at least none that I know of”  
“If you did they would be proud”  
Regina flashed her a genuine smile  
“ and Am sorry, i do remember that i was told to guide you”  
“How”  
“your visions, we have no idea if its your past or your present“  
“i think it could be both“  
“Why would you be so sure”  
“ Because i living in the present and i haven't seen them before“  
“ and your attraction toward emma how can you explain that”  
“I can't...”  
Speaking without fear for the first time since she's been to earth, regina closed her eyes and was brought back to her surreal dream  
“So your majesty , who would you choose as your general”  
This one was different because this time, she couldn't hear her thoughts as she was living in the present.She moved to speak but couldn't , this time she was truly one with her spirit.  
“Head of my army “  
She could see a line of soldiers infront of her where she stood tall on a balcony with ruby, Unimpressed by the elongaded line of soldiers in front of her.  
“everyone's here a whimp”  
“Everyone”  
Replied ruby passing her a chart  
“Uh what is this”  
Everyone knew regina as her majesty was loyalty and they feared her as she was merciful and was easily unphazed. The chart in front of her featured a young blonde  
“she is beautiful”  
She wispered as this young soldier catched her eyes  
“What was that”  
Ruby caught her in a dazed  
“What”  
“You like her”  
“i uhm...Yes “  
She finally lets out pointing at the photograh in front of her  
“none of them but her”  
“You've decided”  
“ I need to see her “  
biting her lips quickly lost In this young women's eyes  
“Regina”  
“U hmm…. an audience can you arrange it”  
“ when will you ever change“  
“Why should I”  
“Your mother required that you choose four candidate not bed one of them”  
“i will behave and besides if all go well. shell become my wife. “  
“Well then your majesty , don't you want to know her name”  
“Well don't keep me waiting ,what is it?”  
“Emma your majesty, your soon to be wife name is emma”  
“Wait the...Emma..”  
“That name isn't foreign to your tongue”  
“It sounds quite familiar actually, she’s special”  
“Indeed your majesty top of her class”  
“i think i love her”  
“Why am i not surprised”  
“No….it's different ruby because you know me since i was a child….. “  
Lost for words, ruby held Regina's hand and brought her closer to her  
“and you can't help who you fall in love with but you are drawn to her”  
“Its almost as if she's just like me, she's different and am different , it feels...”  
“right…. i know and your mother understands“  
She turned seeing that her mother was behind her  
“Mother”  
“Hello darling”  
“Your majesty”  
Ruby bowed shortly   
“Oh com’on old friend,”  
Ruby was already on her knees as the rest of the soldiers  
“ you dont have too”  
Cora exclaimed  
“I know”  
While cora extended her hand helping her up  
“ but the troops are watching”  
Replied ruby landing back on her feet  
“Barely”  
Replied regina  
“ while this one corrupt them, i have to set an example”  
Ruby ignored her  
“Rise up”  
And the soldiers were relief of their duties, regaining their balance and walking in unison  
“Now..”  
Ruby begin  
“ this meeting of yours”  
Cora finished for hef  
“Are you considering it”  
Regina exclaimed filled with glee  
“Only if you consider three other candidates“  
Regina made the cutest pout with a disappointing frown  
“really “  
“Really darling and give them a fair chance”  
“OK”  
Cora smiled placing a soft kiss on her cheek   
“and remember “  
walking the opposite direction   
“he's watching “  
“Is that a yes mother”  
“Yes”  
Leaping with joy , regina took ruby into a short embrace  
“She said yes”  
“ yeah… And she also said that your father would be watching “  
“Well yeah”  
Rolling her eyes she quickly looked up with a sight  
“Well enjoy the show dad”  
As soon as her words flew out of her mouth, they could hear a loud thud with a bright light followed by thunder that lasted for three seconds.  
“i think you should apologize “  
Ruby exclaimed defensively  
“Sorry dad, sorry”  
Ruby could see pass her lies  
“Are you really”  
“Well he's watching , he should apologize”  
“Your father's god, you could never tell why he does anything”  
Ruby closed her eyes hoping that her creator wouldn't punish her,  
“really“  
She opened one of them hoping for the worst   
“ am good “  
five minutes has passed and no light eluminated them , no loud thud could be heard   
“ so you are not going to say anything about that statement “  
Regina exclaimed furiously  
“am not his daughter“  
“Point taken, now can we get back to this ”  
“as you wish“  
Ruby scrolled down from the folder   
“We'll Emma's actually the best candidate here do they really want you to pick three more”  
“Don't get me in trouble now pick”  
“Fine”  
“So emma , James, Diana and samson”  
Regina opened her eyes at the mention of samson  
“Wait what??”  
Suddenly She was back at the house with Felicity  
“And where have you been for the past hour”  
“What..its been an hour”  
“Lost in your head again”  
“Yes actually”  
“Well what was it”  
“Couldn't you see , belle always saw them with me”  
“Perhaps you didn't want me too see”  
“how? I dont even know how to control it “   
“Its fine , you will learn”  
“I want to go back”  
“Back home”  
“ no under or what ever this was“  
“Why.. what did you see”  
“my attraction toward emma….”  
A Shocked regina continued  
“my father knew…. and samson…. “  
“he was a soldier but now he’s one of the most powerful angel“  
“How did you know”  
“your premonitions, i have them too“  
“When do they happen”  
“You remember that women that I was telling you about”  
Ruby, Henry and emma walked into the room as felicity found her words  
“brunette and beautiful “  
Her eyes beamed with joy  
“Ruby”  
Regina knew that belle was attracted to ruby but felicity was also drawn to her, during their brief moments of interaction, she could only conclude that they were one of the same  
“Belle”  
She exclaimed slowly  
“Who's that”  
“ belle are in there”  
“Regina what do you mean”  
“ruby…. Belle had a crush on her“  
“and where is this… Belle“  
“I dont know…..”  
Her words where cuts short as her eyes turned red  
“Well emma take a seat”  
“With all due respect your majesty ,I prefer to stand”  
In a firmed tone, emma stood tall in her armor infront of Regina's desk as if the job was already hers.  
“Are you sure…...because you might need to sit down”  
Regina stood up from her chair approaching emma  
“ for what I am about to tell you is of upmost importance”  
“Oh I see…”  
That seems to have the intended effect on emma , as she placed the nearest chair in front of regina and took a seat  
“Now”  
She begin placing another chair in front of emma  
“What are your strength and weaknesses”  
“hand to hand combat your majesty and my weakness , I have only one …”  
“Please continue”  
“Am not sure…”  
Emma was hesitant as she continues  
“ I can”  
“Why not”  
Regina stood up walking away from emma  
“i guess you won't need the job”  
“No I can't…”  
“I won't ask you again”  
“Well….”  
Regina wanted desperately to skip to the part were she could shred Emma's clothes off her, but she refrain from her unhealthy habits as she questioned once more  
“What is your weakness soldier”  
“I can't….”  
“Soldier ….”  
Regina exclaimed in a fit of rage  
“do you know its not wise to lie to your future queen”  
“ i cant….”  
“And why not”  
“because you are”  
As shocked that regina was , she was pulled back into the present as felicity exclaimed

"I remember now mother.. its me adelaine"

Regina saw felicity standing in front of her in disbelief

"What"

As she disappear into a pile of smoke

"No wait please" 

she screamed

"She's my daughter”


	10. I choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING*****  
> PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT INTO ANY TYPE OF SEXUAL DEPICTION ACT BETWEEN TWO WOMEN.  
> this is what I call maturity, so please hold your foul complaints in regard to my story.   
> Although I will appreciate any any feedback,I will see them and most likely ,I will either like your comments or I won't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING*****  
> Again you are welcome to leave now, if this isn't your cup of tea.  
> PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT INTO ANY TYPE OF SEXUAL DEPICTION ACT BETWEEN TWO WOMEN.  
> this is what I call maturity, so please hold your foul complaints in regard to my story.   
> Although I will appreciate any any feedback,I will see them and most likely ,I will either like your comments or I won't care.

Please she's my daughter”  
A small part of regina wanted to believe that felicity was hers, but she looked older. She couldn't understand why she would come to her rescue only to vanish , when she desperately needed her  
“Father please end this, I want the thruth”  
Closing her eyes hoping to be back in her daze she whispered  
“I want the truth”  
with tears running down her face, regina wanted to know how all of this was possible.  
She try regaining control of her premonition, but it seemed harder then before. By the end of the day, she realized that none of her questions had been answered. Shes been on earth for too long now as henry grew before her eyes, he was now thirteen and he still believed in regina.  
He would get ready for the day but not before he had a conversation with her guardian angel. his family was breaking apart , there was nothing he could do about it .Ruby felt out of love with emma and she was left with a broken heart watching over henry. Regina was devastated watching the love of her life falling apart as she tried her best reaching out to her, but it was henry that stayed strong for them both, as he never cease to believe and call upon her  
“Hello regina”  
“I miss you regina”  
“I hope you are here regina”  
“Please answer me regina”  
He would cry most of the time but there was nothing ,she could do to let him know that she was always with him.   
Her mission was to last no longer then a year, but now she was on earth for three years.   
This gave her strength to control her visions , as she saw them in pieces.she gave up on reaching out to belle as she embrace the reality that She had a daughter and a son , most importantly ,she had emma and they were her everything.  
she doesn't know if all of this was possible by magic or ,if her father was playing a rude trick on her. when she thought she'd lost all hope, her premonitions took control of her spirit once again.  
“You are your majesty”  
Regina was back to the conference hall where she'd last saw emma two years prior  
“I beg your pardon”  
“Women… Women are my weakness your majesty”  
“Oh..”  
Regina smiled softly, she had emma in the palm of her hand. She came closer to emma grabbing a handful of her hair.  
“Tell me”  
kneeling facing her , she inhaled her scent  
“Are you a team player”  
She whispered in between breath  
“Team..”  
exclaimed a confused emma as regina took her by surprised  
“More then a team ,we are a family“  
Emma was saying all the right and exciting things that regina wanted to hear  
“Perfect”  
Regina moved closer to emma closing her eyes and brushed her lips against hers  
“U hmm..”  
Emma's eyes were still opened as regina took her by surprised once again  
“Ohh...K”  
She became a blamering fool shortly after  
“Hi… Uhmm..”  
“Something in your mind soldier”  
“Yes.. Ujnm.. no……”  
“No….Yes…”  
Regina brought her Hand to her armor realeasing the strap that held them together.  
“ Which is it soldier”  
Emma didn't move a muscle as her breathing became unheaven.  
Regina was proud of her work as she brought her lips nibing on Emma's ear and pulled back with an evil smile  
“Well I've asked you a question”  
“ Your majesty”  
Annoyed by her demenor, regina decided to step up her game a little. She walked back to the desk taking off her dress in hope that emma was speechless, she peeked behind her slowly and saw that she drawned the correct picuture.  
“no i...“  
“So you do not want the job”  
Regina turned facing her as bare as the the day she was born, and it seemed that emma was sweating desperately.  
“To be part of the greatness army in heaven”  
“I… Uh…”  
“I have three willing candidate if you cannot answer”  
Either she wanted this meeting to be over or , she was lying to herself restraining her physical urges to attack Regina from where she stood  
“I do.. It’s just …”  
Emma search for her words in disbelief of what was happening before her  
“ I do … Uhm..”  
She ran her hand to her hair nervously  
“strange ,is it how you conduct these usually”  
“And I thought I asked the questions here, “  
Regina slowly ran her fingers from her breast to her private and felt the wetness between her legs,   
“You do… Uhnmmm.”  
Emma begin nervously laughing  
“Your the boss”  
Emma brought her hand to her face smaking the awkwardness out of her mind  
“Ahh….”  
She inhaled deeply as it burned in pain on her forehead  
“You're adorable”  
Regina replied with a laugh  
“So”  
She continued as she brought her fingers to her entrance her eyes never leaving Emma’s  
“are you questioning your queens method”  
As she brought her fingers to her lips humming pleasurably, still watching Emma's reaction  
“Off course not …”  
“Is that so”  
Regina brought her legs further on the table and summoned her magic bringing Emma's chair closer to her desk  
“ eh... your majesty”  
“Yes..”  
regina was tempting emma , she brought her hand removing Emma's clothes and left her naked in her chair in suspense as she continue  
“What…”  
with an evil smirk regina brought her hand to Emma's private slowly caressing her  
“ have you not seen a women naked before”   
Emma wasn't aware of how long she was staring at Regina's perfect skin, to when she started biting her lips at the idea of savouring her pink delicacy.  
“my queen”   
Emma could see Regina's juices running down her thighs, she wanted to be polite and not attack her superior without consent but regina wasnt making it easy for her.  
Suddenly it dawned on her that she was curse, she was born different but yet her father punished her for it, and She wonder if regina knew.  
“Your majesty have you read my file”  
“Yes all of it”  
Regina brought Emma's hand to her entrance softly  
“Oh... ah….”  
Emma screamed on contact  
“ thats warm”  
“Yes... it is…”  
Regina closed her eyes instructing emma   
“Could you do that”  
Moving Emma's hand in a small circle around her clit  
“Ujm...yeah”  
Emma's hand were so small ,yet so powerful as Regina's senses were so sensitive  
“Perfect”  
Regina let go of emma’s hand as she was following her instructions perfectly, but she realized that she needed more  
“Come here”  
She lean closer to her kissing her lips passionately  
“U hmm”  
She moaned her hand full of Emma's hair  
“You taste wonderful”  
emma stop in her task pleasuring regina, as regina had an idea. She pressed Emma's leg apart ,positioning her head in between her and begin dipping her tongue into her core.  
“Oh.. Uhmm…”  
“So tell me “  
Regina inquired darting her tongue into Emma’s hole  
“what are your goals for this army”  
“I… Uhmmm united… We… Uhmm..”  
emma completely stop talking as she was moaning uncrotrolably,Regina was pleased that she rendered emma into this state, but she didn't show it . a short smile crept upon her face before stoping in her task, she brought her hand to Emma's entrance trusting her fingers deeper  
“Don't stop, your goals dear”  
“We…… Uhmmm….Want to serve you your majesty”  
“Humh what else”  
Regina was now on her knees sucking on Emma's bud  
“Whatever you …. Uhh…. want your majesty”  
Sitting on her chair, the only movement emma could make, was trusting her hips further down Regina's fingers as she placed one of her legs over her shoulder.  
“Excellent”  
Emma was submitting to her, so Regina took her fingers out of emma and moved back seeing the damaged she'd caused. Emma was breathing heavier as she was almost at the point of no return. coated with her fluid on her fingers and on her lips,regina thought it was time to help her reach her climax  
“ thats right”  
Regina placed her right leg between emma core as her left leg went overs emma and started moving her hips abruptly  
I….am...your superior”  
Making contact with her core, one stroke of her hips after another rendering her speechless  
“What….. Uhm…..What.. Are you doing”  
Emma exclaimed shockingly catching her breath  
“Relax dear I promise, its pleasureable”  
“Uhhm … Uhmmm…”  
Shaking her head nervously acknowledging her queen   
“By The way Call me regina”  
“Uhmm uhmnm”  
“well dear your talented”  
Regina was referring to Emma's lips as she brought her fingers over them softly  
“Uh-huh….”  
Emma understood as she slightly spread them leaving Regina's hand resting at the tip of her tongue salivating slowly  
“Ohh..”  
Regina loved this new sensation but , the part of Regina that didn't understand why this was happening ,was left questioning her loyalty. her senses was overwhelmed with new emotions watching Emma holding on to her seat ,as she mounted her like a stallion and It didnt take long for her to moan Regina's name.  
“Regina…”  
She moaned again but regina moved off emma to her desk and grabbed her by her arms placing her ontop of her. Running kisses along her neck, regina held a handful of Emma's hair and pressed her lips upon her breast.  
“Ah…”  
Emma exclaimed uncontrollably, regina took her plea and moved to the other breast while her left hand toyed with Emma's niple.  
“We shouldn't be doing this”  
Emma exclaimed slowly.Regina pulled her head back facing emma thinking that she may have came to her senses , while her hands rested on her breast fondling them softly  
“Would you denial your queen”  
“Never”  
Asking her for consent was a little to late as they were both heated into the moment  
“Truthfully , “  
Regina has to be fair, that's what made her a great ruler, she moved her hand away from emma  
“I wont be mad if we stop now”  
“i cant…..”  
Regina prepared herself to be disappointed at emmas statement, but emma lifted her chin to meet her eyes as she continue  
“I don't want too”  
Regina was please by this,she then switched their position and pressed her on the desk, emma landed with a small thud on her back but didnt complain that it hurt. Regina moved atop of emma resting inbetween her legs, closer to her core , spreading Emma's lips apart. She brought her own lips delicately to Emma's rubing them together  
“This is going to be different”  
She whispered moving her hips slowly, their clits meeting each other in such harmony. Emma brought her hand to her hair feeling the intense pleasure that regina willingly was sharing with her.  
“Uh hmm….”  
Regina moved her hips slowly biting her lips, breathing Emma's pleasure calling her name.  
“Em...ma...”  
She brought her core to Emma's entrance faster with force each time until she finally gave in  
“Please”  
She wanted release, regina brought her hand to her lips tasting emmas essence not far long ago, and brought them to her clit drawing smaller circles. In doing so emma was closer to realease and so was regina, but emma panick upon climax and pushed regina off her  
“What are you doing”  
Regina landed on her back  
“Am sorry… I though you read my file”  
“I did… Ah…”  
Regina felt a pain in the pit of the stomach   
“What… Uhh.. It hurts…’  
“Am sorry”  
emma came closer to regina running her hand in her dark locks  
“Ahhhh…... You…. What did you do…..”  
Smiling at the tought that emma felt her pain  
“Am so sorry”  
“You're just beautiful…..”  
Regina continued , she cared but little did she know the truth about Emma's   
physical development  
“ why would you think you've hurt me”  
“Am sorry I have to go”  
Emma ran out of the conference room leaving a naked regina on the floor in pain  
“Wait…. Uh… Guards…”  
It was too late to stop her, she'd vanished without a trace and regina was left on the floor unconscious  
Moments later ruby entered the room with three guards in tow and the sight she'd see regina in was unforgettable.  
“Regina….”  
She moved regina from the floor to the desk, but near her layed a baby that layed the mark of cupid  
“You... and you….. out….”  
The soldiers looked at her confused by her order  
“Speak of this and I will personally have you banish in hell”  
This brought their attention to the baby on the floor wailing loudly  
“Now… Out”  
She exclaimed loudly and the baby wailled louder scared of his surrounding. as the soldiers exit out the room ,she moved picking him up.  
“Hush now child “  
Inspecting the child further  
“I didnt mean to….”  
Realizing that it was a boy  
“ frighten you”  
Holding him in one harm as she rocked him safely soothing him, she moved her left hand shaking regina from her state  
“Regina wake up”  
Regina's eyes flickered slowly  
“Yes”  
Holding her head in a daze, she moved to her feet  
“adorable child, whos is it”  
“Uhm regina”  
“What…. is there something on my face”  
“You should put some clothes on”  
“Oh that...”  
Looking for her dress, ruby came closer to regina  
“Regina…. “  
She doesn't know how to begin the conversation with regina as she continued  
“he's yours”  
Bringing the baby closer to regina where he was sleeping soundly  
“Wow… I Uh… impossible”  
Regina took one look at this young life  
“ How is this possible”  
“i don't know but look in his eyes “  
Regina was lost in his blue eyes  
“Where have I seen eyes like this before”  
“Emma”  
They echoed instantly  
“ruby that's not possible “  
“Anything is possible under your father's watch”  
“So you think he would leave me here….. stuck”  
She exclaimed with anger  
“with a child….”  
“You are partly responsible”  
“Don't you dare get smart with me”  
The child was waking up at the lack of hostility in the room  
“Uh.. shushh…”  
Ruby brought her hand to her lips instructing regina to pipe down  
“Don't you shushhh... me”  
Ruby rolled her eyes rocking the baby into her arm  
“It takes two to tango your majesty”  
“mortal saying…. Uh.. I hate this now “  
“You're as much to blame regina , so how did this happened”  
“Did you see anything irregular in her file”  
“Nothing”  
“Are you sure”  
“yes”  
“Ruby are you sure”  
Offended by Regina's statement, ruby exclaimed  
“if you were thinking with your head instead of your urges we would of found something”  
“I know but I love her”  
“And you are going to do the right thing….”  
“And marry her”  
Regina cuts her off quickly  
“Well that was quick”  
“Ah”  
Ruby summoned Emma's file skimming quickly over it as she exclaimed  
“Reg…. Oh… regina….”  
“What did you find”  
“Uh”  
She dropped the file on the floor  
“You have to see this”  
Shockingly ruby pointed out to the file in front of her  
“Don't make that face”  
Picking it off the ground her jaw dropped as she reads Emma's birth right from her father  
“It is both a blessing and a curse i bestow upon Emma my only child , as she is Neither a female nor a male an ambiguous sexual identity.  
“That record should be seal”  
“This shall make her unique with strength and powers of her own. she shall reign as The daughter of cupid that bears the mark of immortality , she shall be known as a shape shifter. “  
Regina shook her head grasping her reality  
“has my father seen this”  
“I….. uh…..assume, because she's here”  
Ruby exclaimed pasting back in forth around the room , as Regina went back to the file  
“I am cupid and As her father , she shall bear the mark of cupid as she is the product of true love . she shall provide an heir when she redeemed herself ready for the love of another.  
Forgive me father as I am the messenger of love , but I cannot stand by while she suffers knowing nothing but pain.  
My only request would be that She too Shall know happiness  
Humbly sign,  
Cupid.”  
“Selflessly, she chose me”  
“ You Still want to marry her”  
“I do, it's strange but I do”  
“You are one of the same”  
“So it seems, my father had a plan after all”  
“why are you so sure “  
“ruby look at me…. “  
“Believe me am looking and am going to loose my job”  
Ruby started crying uncontrollably, wailing like a child  
“My father knew”  
“Wait... what”  
“If you've read this file”  
Showing her the fine prints sign in her father's ink.  
“he knew as this was addressed to him and no one's could read it's inscripting message but I can”  
“So your majesty what do we do now”  
“Let me hold him”  
“Regina”  
“my father as so much to answer for but now..“  
Regina held her arms to ruby so she could place the child  
“Hello my friend”  
As ruby placed her into Her arm ,Regina loved the child toothless grin  
“You're so precious , just like youre mother”  
“Regina”  
Ruby exclaimed once more , regina wasn't the mothering type. She knew she wasnt ready for a family , but she knew that she wanted emma to be part of her life.   
“ What should we name him”  
Together they could do amazing things, the only thing that stood in her way was her father.  
“I had him, all the answers are with us”   
Well now he has a grandchildren, shed hope that he will approve of her little prince.  
“ You and Emma”  
‘We are the future”  
Regina gaze into Ruby's eyes with a smile  
“My father knew and I have to stop running from my responsibility”  
“Isn't he precious”  
Ruby exclaimed running her hand along the child's head  
“Who.. Henry”  
“That is his name”  
“Yes.. my son”  
Regina was crying at the change of event, slowly she lean in placing a kiss on his forehead  
“I choose you my child”  
Smiling brightly  
“let's find her together, because I choose you and I choose us”


	11. A Lone Wolf

“I see that you've found what you were looking for”  
A familiar voice echoed into the distance, as Regina snaps back into the present.  
“Belle”  
Finally, after months of being alone, She was happy to see her again, she latches unto Belle’s arm bringing her closer and engulfed her into a huge hug.  
“ what's gotten into you”  
Belle turned her body away from the embrace bringing her arms up, blocking Regina but that didn't stop her. She didn't stop pushing her body towards her hands that were up protectively  
“Stop”  
Turning the opposite way from Regina, her hands followed her as they danced around each other longer than expected.  
“Where have you been”   
replied Regina quickly, she wanted to give Belle a hug whether she wanted one or not.  
“I don't know”  
During their quick exchanged, Regina was determined to break the protective barriers that belle created with her arms  
“Really Regina stop it”  
“Am never this friendly,”  
“How long was I gone for  
“Three years”  
“Years”  
Regina exclaimed before locking her hands behind belle’s Belle tightly   
“It's kindness, so take it”  
She took her by surprise hoping that belle would stay still and for a moment her plan worked, belle stop struggling   
“You know you like it”  
Regina exclaimed before pulling out of the hug, she quickly placed a kiss on her cheeks   
“Ok, whatever happens in your ….”  
“Dream”  
Regina finished her sentence quickly  
“Uh vision….”  
Belle resumed  
“Maybe, we don't know yet”  
Regina was eager to finish Belle’s sentence at every turn, she misses her. She knew she wasn't fair to her all these years ago, so today she wanted to make it up to her.  
“Why are you so eager ”  
“What “  
“Regina no offense but you are hell”  
“none took “  
“For the daughter of heaven, You put me through hell “  
“I know and am sorry”  
“No Regina, one good deed doesn't change anything”  
“Why do you sound like my father”  
“Regina...”  
“this is serious “  
“Ok what is up with you”  
“What do you mean”  
“Why are you so nice to me”  
She doesn't know how to explain this, but Regina believed that belle was Felicity. For a moment she admired belle’s lock as a mix of her and Emma, running her fingers through her locks, she saw the familiar resemblance.   
“You wouldn't believe me”  
“Would you believe me if said that I went to a place with no rules”  
“No”  
“It's the future”  
“Whose future”  
“Ours”  
“So why are we here if its safe to go back home, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what I've discover ”  
She felt a connection during their swift embrace, she wanted to tell her that she was Adelaide, her daughter, she was the goddess of war and she felt so proud knowing that she wasn't alone.  
“Try me”  
Belle smiled softly meeting Regina’s hand between her own.  
“You're not upset”  
Regina begins doubting herself once more, she didn't know what to expect. She was invading belle’s personal space but instead of pushing her away, Belle took her into a compassionate embrace.  
“This was nice”  
Regina let go of her fears by taking in her embrace, she needed someone for her walls and fears to crumble. It's been so long since anyone cared for her other than her father and the mother of divinity, belle made her feel safe.  
“It's good to know that you are one of us, flaws and all”  
“Flaws “  
Regina took offense, of course, everything was great but Belle had to jeopardize that  
“is that what you think of me”  
Belle quickly pulled her back into her arms  
“Oh no you're not turning all Regina the daughter of divinity on me”  
“Why do I listen to you”  
Regina protested pulling back into the embrace,  
“That's good….”  
Belle exclaimed slowly  
“Right”  
Doubting herself but awaiting Regina’s response  
“Yes it is”  
replied Regina as They pulled apart from each other, but she felt her tears threatening to come out.  
“Are you crying”  
“No”  
“Wow I missed a lot”  
“You have no idea”  
Belle brought her hands clearing the tears running along her cheek  
“I don't know where I went but I know that you needed me”  
“Why do you often appear at the best time”  
“Faith”  
“Why do I feel so screwed”  
“That's a new one for you”  
“What”  
“Word”  
Regina shook her head softly with a smile  
“When you stay here as long as I have, you blend in”  
In front of her eyes, Regina flipped her hair as her eyes turned red, her clothes changed instantly.apart from the conservative clothes that she has been wearing lately, instead of a gray or black jumpsuit, or a simple dress adorn in a black or white sweater, she was wearing tight leather pants with an off the shoulder white shirt accentuating her blossom and propping them up. She completed her look with a black and white ascot around her neck adorned in flowers of the same colors  
‘What”  
She watched Belle’s eyes following her movement around her neck securing her last garment  
“New clothes”  
Belle pointed out to the ascot around her neck  
“Yes”  
“Don't you think that's too much”  
Regina waved her hand and as always a mirror magically appeared. belle heard the rumors that Regina was the only angel in Heaven apart from another that could be Emma, that could perform such task and to see it for herself was truly amazing. It wasn't new for Regina to use magic, even thou her father forbid her on several occasion. She was told that it was forbidden in heaven, she was told that it was unpredictable and that it was dangerous to control, so she only practices it in private and only her mother showed her and encouraged her to improve her craft.  
“Well”  
Regina quickly ditched the ascot and replaced it with a diamond necklace  
“This is the past and If we were with my father I would be wearing much darker clothes ”  
Running her hand along her short curls,   
“now that light who I am meant to be “  
she vividly bounced them around as belle watched it grow in length  
“ she will have to settle for these”  
Pointing at her breast which was hard to miss anyone eyes, Turning to face belle for her approval Belle gave her a bright smile  
“ you are beginning to accept your feelings for her”  
“I am a lone wolf belle and for Emma to remember me, I have to look the part”  
“What was that”  
“What”  
“Say that again”  
“Look the part”  
“No the other one”  
“A lone wolf”  
“The lone wolf”  
“Yeah”  
“the lone wolf“  
“Saying it again Doesn't make any sense”  
“Yes it does, Regina you are a genius”  
Belle quickly placed a swift kiss on Regina’s cheeks  
“what was that for”  
“Regina my great-grandfather was a lone wolf, he was an outcast, he didn't belong in heaven.”  
“What does that has to …. “  
She couldn't miss the point of Belles argument s a lightbulb turned into place, she   
“Ohhh.”  
“Yes.”  
“Am an outcast”  
“Not necessarily but close”  
“What does that mean”  
“My grandfather was known as the lone wolf, guardian of the gate, he's a legend”  
“But your cupid's daughter”  
“Cupid was his son a shapeshifter along with his sister Aphrodite the goddess of love”  
“That's just great”  
Sarcastically exclaimed Regina  
Don't do that”  
“What It's great news”  
Regina lighten her tone with a smile and replied  
“Better”  
Belle shook her head at Regina’s lack of interest continuing  
“This is important Regina”  
“I didn't say it wasn't”  
“Pay attention, this affects you too”  
“Ok carry on”  
“ as I was saying They were known as tricksters who turn into wolves at their father's command or as an intimidating method, this was how we won every war until they met Cora”  
“What does my mother has to do with this”  
“Cupid fired his arrow at Cora in hope that her heart will be open to love but the arrow hit an angel that was guarding her”  
“My father “  
“No, another shapeshifter”  
“We are connected”  
“ so it seems because Your father, his majesty loved them regardless but Samson led a rebellion against the shapeshifters. He convinced the angels that they were demons, unholy, undeserving of his grace, your fathers grace so we fought back, angels and demons were created”  
“He seems to always stir something “  
“He wants your father's throne”  
“He's god, that's foolish”  
“And I know you think am your daughter but ….”  
“I didn't say that”  
“Regina come on… the hug”  
“But I never said…’  
“Really”  
“Alright….i”   
Belle looked away shortly  
“I saw you giving birth to Henry after Emma left”  
“I don't even remember that, I remember waking up a changed woman. I felt out of my body and I couldn't understand why”  
“Oh I saw everything and I mean….”  
Belle pointed out to Regina’s sexual indiscretions, eyeing her up and down  
“Everything”  
Regina felt traumatized by remembering her sexual escapade, she wasn't in charge of her body, she was blushing as she remembered every pleasurable sensation that she inflicted upon Emma.  
“Ah well”  
She exclaimed quickly  
“Don't give me that look”  
“Just saying if you are my mother, am lucky “  
“Don't think I haven't seen that look in your eyes before for ruby”  
“What look”  
“Love”  
“Oh, that it's nothing….”  
“It's just a crush”  
“If you are my daughter, I know a crush when I see one”  
“You and Emma”  
Regina smiled brightly  
“But Regina..”  
They were so lost in thought, that belle forgot to mention to Regina the details of her life.  
“ if this is the truth, you are a thousand years old”  
“Nonsense am twenty-five”  
“I can prove it”  
“How”  
“I don't know but I can prove that you've been through this before”  
“So you remember your life”  
“My life”  
“Yes like me, do you have visions”  
“No, but my grandmother, she watched over them as an angel. Her eyes turned red and blue each...”  
“Each”  
“Weird right”  
“No Emma’s turned the same”  
“Emma’s…”  
“And mine turned red on occasions or dark depending on my emotions”  
This was strange because Regina seems to insinuate that belle was related to Emma as she exclaimed  
“but she’s not family because her traits are passed down from generation to generation”  
“Belle she's cupid's daughter”  
“So who am I”  
“The more you speak the more it makes sense, you are my daughter”  
“But what I want to understand is how is this possible”  
“In my last vision, I saw a letter sealed with cupids ink, didn't you see it too”  
“No, I didn't”  
“Well it stated that Emma was his daughter, she has the birthright of Cupid and bears his mark. It also stated that she was born with an ambiguous sexual identity”  
“What!!!! “  
Belle exclaimed from the top of her lung  
“So who am I”  
“You said that my father accepted the shapeshifters well Emma is a shapeshifter so if am a thousand years old...”  
“How old is she?”  
Belle exclaimed finishing Regina’s sentence for her  
“Is that weird”  
They seem to read each other mind often which was strange for two angels, the only thoughts that you were able to hear on earth was a human, but belle remain positive  
“No, because ,you're half demon remember”  
“yeah immortals and She's half human”  
Everything begins to fall into place as Regina smiled brightly thinking of Emma  
“she's an angel”  
“I believed you”  
“Ok now how old is she”  
Twenty-five century old”  
“And what's that”  
“two thousand five hundred years old”  
“How did I even fall for her”  
“one thousand years old”  
“How”  
“You are like a baby demon, besides she's the only one”  
“What do you mean”  
“ she is the only one,”  
Belle rolled her eyes emphasizing  
“ half angel Regina remember, they aged better than most”  
“She's older than me”  
“Which is why I believe your father wanted to unite your bloodline and end this feud”  
“Why are you sure”  
“Well why are you so sure that am you're daughter”  
“If you are cupid's daughter or share his blood you are a shape shifter”  
“And I thought I was blabbering nonsense”  
“I was listening”  
“Which means I might be shapeshifting right now, but I don't remember how it works”  
“Just like me, you will”  
Regina knew that she could control her visions, she could tap into it at any minutes so she decided to help Belle.  
So listen do shapeshifter have memory lost  
“Only at an early age”  
“And how old are you”  
“I…”  
Belle begin finding her words  
“Yeah”  
Belle shook her head briefly bringing her hands to her face softly  
“Uh….”  
“What is it”  
“I don't remember”  
“Well, there you have it,”  
If belle doesn't remember her past, then Regina was here to help her.  
“it's going to be ok”  
Regina took her hands between hers  
“I've met adelaine the person I thought was my daughter, except that she was Felicity the goddess of war and she was….”  
Regina brought her hand clearing belle’s hair  
“Right about your age”  
belle didn't understand why she was helping her  
“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but how is that helping me and what are you getting out of it”  
“If you are my daughter I see why my dad sent you to me, to help me”  
Belle seems uninterested as she continued  
“You believe it”  
“ to help each other, he would do anything for me I just had to open my eyes at the possibility of happiness ”  
“So what are we doing”  
“the truth is Emma isn't with ruby, she's dating again and Henry is miserable”  
“You love her”  
“Am beginning too”  
“that's all I need to know Regina”  
Belle brought her hands so Regina could take it between hers  
“Deal”  
Belle wasn't sure if she would take it so she tried again  
“This isn't a contract, just me helping a friend or my mother ”  
With a smile, Regina took Belles hand  
“ let's get our life back”  
She wasn't sure how she would be going to get through Henry again, or even get closer to Emma as she knew she has a date to attend a week from now. She explains to Belle that she would like to practice inhabiting other humans soul as she did Emma a year back, so she can communicates with her in Hope that she would fall for her. Everything was just a theory as they prepare and wait to regain their truth and resumed their life anew until all falls into place.


	12. Within her soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys,  
>  This is why i made this chapter a little bit longer.  
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.  
> You guys are the best,  
> Happy reading

This is what I don't understand,”  
Belle shockingly exclaimed watching Regina cursing under her breath  
“how do you plan to get her back”  
they have been at this for weeks now, every time Emma had a date Regina would find a way to sabotage it. it worked most times, but this time it seems that she has been going back to her ex-neal  
“ are you fu..”  
This did not stand well with Regina, she became jealous of her competition as nothing truly scared him away.  
“Eyyy, Language please”  
Belle wasn't pleased either, she tried her best at keeping Regina calm but she wasn't listening  
“freaking kidding me”  
Sarcastically she found the nearest object to her witch was a lamp an threw it at the wall  
“There happy”  
There she stood with fuzzy hair, her blood boiling thinking that she will never get the love of her life back.  
“I don't know what to do, I tried everything”  
“Everything but throwing a lamp at him”  
“Belle”  
“I know you are trying not to kill him”  
“More like trying to be in my father's good graces”  
“Or trying to be like your mother”  
“That too”  
“You're resisting being human”  
“No Am fighting being a demon, I want to be in control of both”  
“Regina there isn't anyone like you”  
“ that's why I can't fail“  
“She thinks he's Henry’s dad otherwise”  
“But am his mother”  
Her eyes changed colors as the room changed and became dark.   
“Regina”  
Belle became alarmed seeing Regina’s brown orbs turning blue, filled with tears.  
“Regina…”  
She begins hoping to cheer her up  
“ just because she doesn't know, doesn't mean that you have to give up”  
“I can't scare him away, something is wrong”  
Watching Regina for the past few weeks has been a challenge for belle, she’d see the light in her like no one else did. She was proud to see her control her emotions but she spoke too soon as Regina's eyes turned red, Regina couldn't control her powers, she knew that this was not a good sign  
“father help me “  
She went closer trying to appease her but Regina’s wings exposed themselves, changing from it's elegant white color to a cold blue and red hue. Suddenly the impossible was inevitable as they were on fire.  
“Regina you have a choice”  
Regina was not listening, her right hand yield a sword  
“New plan, come here”  
Belle saw danger ahead, she wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to hold on to the nearest thing to her and defend herself, but if she did Regina would fight back. In the line of fire, she would get burn, so she placed her faith in Regina and jumped in front of her and took her into a hug.  
“Gosh that’s hot”  
Resisting the pain , her hands were burning but she took a deep breath holding in her painful cry exclaiming  
“Kindness reign”  
Regina managed to break free from raising her right hand and her sword was also on fire  
“ that didn't work”  
Regina pushed belle out the way abruptly  
I'm in Control”  
Regina opened her eyes to the sight of Belle running into the bathroom in hope of finding anything that could help her.  
“Wait what was that”  
She came down from her episode recollecting her memories, the anger was too much to handle, she had only Emma and that pushed her to the edge. The word kindness reign meant something to her as she followed belle into the bathroom.  
“Kindness, what was I thinking”  
“Am sorry”  
“Regina you're back”  
She came closer placing her hand over her burns eluminating a White light  
“Here, how this feels”  
“Thank you”  
“I didn't mean too”  
“I know”  
Her wound heal faster then belle could of dream of  
“Wow”  
“With my new found knowledge, Everything is better “  
“So why are you afraid”  
“am not afraid “  
“But it’s working”  
“What is”  
“This energy that you are feeling, you need to use it to scare Neal”  
Regina shook her head acknowledging belle when suddenly she vanished   
“Wait, Regina”  
Belle had no idea what occurred as she looked around the room for her  
“Yeah what”  
A small-voiced echoed beneath her  
“Wow “  
She directed her attention to the voice and realized it was Regina  
“you are so small”  
she turned into a cat and this was definitely new to the both of them, Belle knew what Regina was but the confusing look that she was giving her, she has no idea what to think or say.  
“And…..”  
Echoed Regina bringing her tongue out slightly licking her spout  
“ why are you….”  
She felt different, her tongue touched her nose  
It felt weird but she didn't give it another thought. as she continued  
“ so... big..”  
Regina hesitate as her heart beat in her chest so fast that she thought that something was wrong, until belle picked her up she saw dangling white paws  
“No…..”  
She screamed  
Watching belle cuddling her into her arms  
“put me down…..what's going on”  
Belle walked closer to a mirror in hope that Regina could see her true form  
“Please don't freak out”  
She screamed   
“ because am freaking out”  
“Am a cat!!!!”  
Followed by  
“Meaoww”  
“Uhmmm “  
Regina was adorable she had black and white spot  
“really”  
And the purring noise that she made worsten by the minute,  
“meoaw”  
Belle didn't know what else to say until Henry walked into the room seeing belle holding Regina  
“ awesome”  
“Henry”  
She replied   
“You can see us”  
“Yeah who are you”  
“I….am…..”  
Belle didn't know what to say as she blabbered nonsense  
“Amm”  
Regina drew out her claws marking belle's hands and jumped out of them, she landed in front of Henry, he looked a lot older than before  
“Regina... Henry”  
She exclaimed as Henry looked down to where that voice came  
“Sorry “  
“Yes kid how old are you now”  
“Fif…..teen “  
He echoed halfway doubting himself  
“Wow, it's been that long”  
He became alarmed  
“You talk”  
Stumbling backward, he cornered himself against the door  
“You talk”  
“Yes Henry, don't look so surprised”  
“Ah”  
He echoed while Regina stretched her body to his feet  
“It's me Regina”  
I hope that he could come closer  
“What”  
“Please tell me you didn't forget about me”  
“Regina”  
“Yes”  
With a smile, He lunched forward picking her up  
“Now kid put me down”  
Regina's an angel, she could flight above heaven and own the air between her wings but on earth, she was out of her element.   
“That's not funny, “  
She studies Henry closely as he now resembled her father, with a slightly different haircut, pierced earring.  
“put me down now”  
When Henry picked her up, she felt smaller than her pride.in the state that she was in, her magic never seems to work as she hoped, so she stopped fighting it and for a brief moment as she closes her eyes.  
“Everytime”  
She whispered she could feel her true form.  
“Regina “  
Henry repeated once more and took her into a hug  
“But how….i thought you left me”  
“I couldn't leave you even if I try”  
Came in her reply placing her arms around him.  
Henry eases into her touch and stood longer into her embrace. As a few minutes pass, Regina tries to pull out slowly of their embrace but he held her close.  
“You are real”  
He exclaimed as if it was just like the first day that they met  
“We have been through this kid”  
She replied because They have been through this indeed, he believed in her since he was a child but everyone else doubted him. He found her once but she disappeared without a trace but today was different, if Regina knew how to use her new found powers, she knew now how to hold on to Henry as she could feel that he desperately needed her and now she knew that he was her son, nothing will stop her to help him.  
“No, I mean…”  
He finally pulled out of the embrace halfway tearing out  
“ you are real, you feel like my mom”  
He had no idea, she thought. I am your mom, she wanted to blur out but belle felt like it was not the right place.  
“Oh buddy”  
She exclaimed pulling Regina back and pulling Henry into a quick hug mouthing the word “No”,  
Shaking her head quickly, Regina didn't understand what she means  
“What, why”  
She exclaimed loudly  
“Not right now”  
She replied while Henry raised his head wanting to know the cause of their conversation  
“What is it”  
His question was directed toward Regina because belle couldn't keep up the lies, as Henry turned facing Regina, Belle stepped further behind Henry shaking her head “no", crossing her hand signaling to Regina not to tell him the truth.  
“We wanted to know….”  
Regina begins struggling, finding her words. henry could clearly feel that something was wrong, he quickly turned around hoping to see the source of Regina’s distraction but belle stood there smiling. Henry faced Regina once more  
“Yes”  
“ if you still needed us”  
Regina decides to lie instead  
“If I need you”  
“Yes”  
“is that all”  
“Yes”  
“Where have you been”  
He exclaimed louder with a burst of anger  
“Am sorry”  
“Where have you been for the rest of my life”  
“Henry”  
“You have any idea the shit storm I had to endure”  
He screamed louder than expected, Belle jumped out of her skin and stepped backward. Regina knew where this was coming from because the last time she saw Henry he needed her, he needed her guidance, now he was an angry teenager and he had the right to be upset.  
“Am sorry”  
Softly she spoke to him  
“Am so sorry, I have no idea what you have been through but am sorry”  
“you still won't answer me….  
He screamed again from the top of his lung  
“Where the fuck have you been...”  
“Hey you are not”  
Belle begins as a warning as he doesn't know who he was talking to  
“Belle stop”  
“You are an immortal, how dare he”  
Regina didn't understand why Belle was so defensive, her eyes turned blue as she held Henry by his throat.  
“Belle stop”  
Regina watched as her eyes turned into a red hue  
“You insolent son of…”  
“Belle stop”  
Regina could feel her anger rising, she felt the same energy surrounding her directed at belle.if she didn't stop belle, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.  
“Belle”  
She called once more coming closer to her in hope to appease her, as Henry's cheek turned red. Regina realized that if Belle didn't stop Henry would die  
“Belle am warning you, if he dies you will feel my wrath”  
“Who's that”  
Belle suddenly dropped Henry on the ground spreading her wings that were now on fire  
“Who’s this belle that you speak of “  
Regina knew what was happening, belle was showing her true form, to this point, she was hoping that she gets her memories as well.  
“Belle its ok, you are not thinking clearly”  
“Stop calling me that”  
As she screamed, Belle was transformed into a younger version of Regina.  
“That's fine”  
Shaking her head slowly , taking a deep breath ,she knew now that belle was telling the truth.she was addelaine, but why was she going rogue, Regina needed to know.admiring the younger version of her that stood defiantly, she had curly blonde locks like Emma , she had her bow and arrow visible by her side but within those brown angel eyes hid a fire within her soul that begged to be brought out.that defiance assures Regina that she needed to do the right thing and be reunited with her family.  
“I have something to work on”  
Regina lowered her eye  
“ before I could help you”  
Turning to Henry reassuring him that he would be safe  
“Don't be scared”  
Henry wasn't thinking clearly as he ran into the corner of the room taking shelter behind a desk.  
“Damn it belle don't make me hurt you”  
“ danmm you…”  
She screamed  
“My names not belle, its Adelaide”  
She was now adorned into a dark red and sparkling dress, fierce as never before  
“Uhmmm”  
Unphased by the current event unfolding in front of her, Regina didn't lower her guard. Her eyes emanate a purple hue as she spread her wings, she didn't want to hurt her but she has to get through her and that means that she had to give in fully to her inner demon that was begging to be out.  
“Listen here”  
She took a deep breath closing her eyes when she opens them she exclaimed fiercely  
“You can either hurt me or get hurt”  
Her eyes were now mixed into a dark red hue and her voice lower in tone, her cheeks lost its radiant glow and color were drain from her skin as she now reak of death, she channels her inner fear and was ready to release it.  
“I clearly don't care little girl”  
Regina was dressed as the queen that she was, with her hair braided down her shoulders, She spread her wings and they were on fire, she was now holding a sword in her left hand as breaths which were also engulfed in Flames.  
“Now”  
She doesn't know what will happen next but she hoped that things won't go too far out of hand because she remembered that when she first lost control, that's when she has her first premonition. She hopes that this was what was happening to addie at this moment as she screamed  
“Addie stand down”  
Addie ran toward Regina as she raised her sword ready to defend herself, it seems that they have to fight and it seems that addie didn't want to listen to reason. The first blow was felt throughout the room as lightening engulfed them, but Regina stood still pushing addie to the side.  
“Anger doesn't resolve everything”  
“I don't know you but am going to kill you”  
She screamed bitter defeated by her opponent, she rises off the ground ready to administer the second blow, suddenly Henry was between them with a word of his own  
“Addie please, she’s our mother”  
Henry was adorned in a blue fabric like armor similar to Emma’s  
“Get out the way Henry”  
Regina screamed afraid of the consequences, but he stayed still drawing another sword slowly from his side  
“Henry”  
She exclaimed admiring the seal on his sword  
“Get out the way or..”  
exclaimed addie  
“You won't hurt me..”  
He exclaimed   
“Why are you so sure”  
“Because we are a family”  
“Why aren't you scared”  
She screamed hoping to scare him  
“Don't be afraid”  
Regina realized that adEddiead a similar seal on her swords well, the seal that was her fathers, “the royal guard “  
She whispered watching them at a standoff when she remembered that only the royal  
the father may support that seal, she was the only one worthy of a seal but she doesn't have a sword  
“How”  
She secretly questioned as she wondered if one of the blades were hers since Henryryarries two, but she would have to ask after everything is settled into place.  
“It's you who should be afraid”  
She lowered her sword only to raise it higher but this time Henry didn't move out of her way, Regina seems to worry as she thought that Henry could be severely injured.  
“Henry move”  
She pushed him out the way but Addie stood immobile  
“Mom...”  
She echoed unable to move  
“Addie”  
She lowered her weapon and retracted her wings  
“What did I do”  
“Nothing that you'd remember”  
“She remembered mother”  
They turned facing Henry with his wings proudly sprouted flying next to them.  
“Wow they are bigger than mine”  
He came close to them with a smile  
“I remember”  
“And how long were you waiting to tell us”  
“you said don't be afraid …”  
Henry struggle with his words, he couldn't look upon her brown orbs, Retracting his wings  
“And……..”  
“And…”  
Regina proceed in hope that he would find the courage to speak, she placed her hand gently on his back rubbing small circles, as if she knew exactly what to do  
“ I saw my mother….”  
as He begins shyly  
“but only it was you..”  
He stops shortly directing his attention at Addie  
“ handing me a little girl…”  
“Addie”  
She finished for him  
“Me”  
Addie seems happy to be reunited with her family smiling shyly as she exclaimed once more, taking a small step toward Henry  
“Henry it was me”  
The sudden realization hit Regina that these kids both remembered a past and a present that she had yet to rediscover  
“You remember…”  
She shouted awaiting a response but was met with silence, until their eyes met they both locked their arms around her engulfing her into a long overdue embrace  
“Mother “  
They both exclaimed  
“Yeah”  
Exclaimed a nervous Regina, she didn't know what to say but she didn't disrupt their family embrace, instead, she ran her hand over their back returning their affection.she was never the affectionate type or at least she doesn't remembeingeing soften by kids, but clearly, this experience has softened her. She couldn't help but to run her hand through her children’s hair, first, it was Addie. She felt soft and smelt of cinnamon  
“Ok”  
She breathes in feeling at ease, she then turns to Henry. He smelt of vanilla and apple’funny’ she thought, they smelt so adorable like their mother  
“What’s this”  
Her attention landed on Henry’s new haircut  
“That's….uh…….Chick”  
She stumbles to find a word to compliment him  
“Mother it's a Mohawk”  
Addie to the rescue realizing her brother looked handsome for this time period  
“A why!!! What!!!”  
She’s already a worried mother, she doesn't know the term. Admiring his buzz cut to the side of his head, Henry's hair was only visible in a small amount in a straight line from the front to the back.  
‘Weird she though’ but if that made him happy, she was more then happy for him  
“Too cool for this century”  
He exclaimed easing the discomfort he could clearly see off his mother’s face  
“But like this”  
He ran his hand through his hair sleeking it backward  
“Awww I see”  
She smiled at them both  
“Wonderful….”  
She exclaimed proudly breaking away from them  
“my beautiful….. Wonderful kids”  
Her eyes became dark as she was having another premonition, but this time it felt familiar  
“Mother”  
Exclaimed henry  
“What is happening”  
He continued seeing his mother in this unresponsive state  
“Addie”  
addressing his sister   
“She's regaining her memories”  
“Looks painful”  
“It's not”  
Regina's eyes rolled in the back of her head, her eyes fading with a hint of white hue as her children watched her fade away   
“ just confusing”  
“She looks like she's having a seizure”  
“Trust me you don't want to be in there”  
“What’s in there”  
“Mama”  
“Oh”  
for being the oldest, henry was clueless at times of how he came to be. He knew it took two people to conceive but unlike Addie he didn't see it before hand  
“Ewww”   
Addie exclaimed shaking her head  
“Am so glad she didn't get me in her memories this time”   
“I don't understand”  
She knew how much of their parents love that was placed into work before they were conceived, addie took Henry hand and placed it on her forehead in hope that the connection that they had at birth wasn't broken. From there she wanted to show Henry where their separated and long journey on earth began to finding their mother.  
“Ewww”  
Henry caught a glance at his mother's very pleasant and intimate detail and retracted his hand from his sister  
“She’s our mother but I am still scared of this”  
From his tone he was shocked, this was very unpleasant for him. He knew his mother loved each other deeply but clearly, he was scared for the rest of his immortal life.  
“Yes big bother Ewww”  
“So what do we do”  
“We wait, She will come out of this soon”  
On Regina’s end there stood Emma with her sword drawn and aimed at her in her armor  
“Why are you running away”  
She asked  
“because Am no good for you”  
“It's not true your highness”  
“Why do you have your sword aimed at me if I weren't”  
“ my orders were to seek and find, I never intended to scare you”  
“Why aren't you scared of this”   
Out came reginas wings beautifully dark as night on high alert ready to strike but her eyes told a different story, the women that she love panicked and raised a sword at her when she couldn’t control her emotions  
“why do you persist on this path”  
“because it is …easier “  
Regina walked away from Emma in hope that she will walk the other way, she hoped that Emma wouldn't follow her   
“for whom for you... “  
she placed her sword away and came closer reaching for her hand  
“Maybe you should just marry her”  
Regina kept pushing her away walking further away from her touch  
“But I don't want her…”  
It's true Emma was to marry someone that she has no chemistry with in two days but here she was begin Regina to run away with her.  
“Then what do you want”  
“I want you Regina”  
“No, you don't…”  
She screamed, she couldn't hide her true form, her eyes were mixed into a dark hue aimed to scared Emma away from her  
“I want you and our child Regina”  
“ We don't know how to love and we shouldn't”  
“no offense but you might be my queen soon but you have no right to choose for me”  
“Then choose or forever be silenced”  
She hoped Emma choose to run away from her, away from this kingdom that hated what shed become a demon ,but she seems uncertain of her answer as Emma took longer this time to answer  
“I………..choose you”  
“Choose wisely”  
“I choose you, your highness”  
In her tone and choice of word seems certain and quicker this time, this is what she wanted for eternity  
“Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it”  
“I don't need to, because I choose you Regina and I always will”


	13. A mothers love

Mother are you ok”  
Exclaimed henry watching his mother   
regaining her balance.  
“What was that”  
she exclaimed slowly snapping back into consciousness  
“Are you ok”  
Addie became worried about her mother and took her hands slowly   
“Mother”  
Regina looked around the room unsure of what she saw earlier. She was being helped up from a bed, as she rose up slowly, she felt a sharp pain around her neck.  
“What?”  
She begins rubbing her hand slowly on the sore spot and felt bruises  
“What...happened”  
henry looked surprised and addie didn't know what to say  
“Well….”  
Regina study her surrounding and saw tangling chains on the corner of the room barely hidden from Her  
“What are those for”  
They both tried to lie to her, but they were just children as she felt like they were hiding something  
“Well…”  
They both exclaimed, addie looked to Henry for help but they both turned facing her  
“So”  
Stineomously they exclaimed once again, addie brought her hand hitting henry’s arm loudly  
“Stop it”  
A loud smack can be heard  
“Am not doing anything”  
Because they were both strong, a few minutes past and Henry could feel his arm burn uncontrollably  
“Mother of God…...”  
He held his arm feeling his blood boiled   
“ uh no leave grandmother out of this”  
“Grrrr… you”  
He strolled around the room cursing under his breath  
“Look at this”  
Showing his badly bruised arm  
“ is This even legal because am older but you don't see me hitting you. do you…?”  
He screamed a little louder  
“No, you won't because I know better, besides you are a girl...… girl…. Awww”  
He begins bringing the palm of his hand to his head  
“For the love of…….”  
It became worst as he hit his head harder than expected  
“uh….”  
“sorry Henry”  
Addie replied softly coming closer to him reaching for his hand hoping to apologize  
“No”  
He screamed moving away from her, as he realized that quite a century has passed since they were five.when ever they were caught into mischievous activities, they would read each other's mind and disguise each other's guilt. Henrt though it was a great idea that if they were ever caught in battle neither one of them would betray the other, It was safe to understand that they both knew what was happening at this very moment but Addie wasn't hiding behind her brothers guilt any longer.henry was the mischievous one and Addie idolized him, but as they grown apart in different realm, addie was the one with Regina’s strength and coincidentally he became the more reserved and peaceful sibling with the headstrong shoulder for diplomacy like Emma  
“ Awww…..women”  
As he finished, It occurred to him that his sister was fully grown   
“thank you grand-father am outnumbered here”  
“It's just a bruise”  
Addie made an attempt at comforting his brother  
“It's just a bruise”  
He exclaimed softly  
“It's just a bruise”  
He screamed frantically  
“Addie why would you even do that”  
Pointing at his arm  
“You know it's my good arm”  
“So its ok if I did it to the other arm”  
Addie looks puzzled  
“Yea…”  
He replied slowly in his confusion and turned to his sister   
“no….. what is wrong with you”  
She was secretly hiding a smile  
“You have mothers strength, are you trying to kill me”  
“Am sorry”  
“I remember now, am sorry”  
Addie seems to recollect that she has to control her strength if she wants to remain as heaven perfect grand-daughter just like her mother. She also seems to remember that they share telepathic powers as well  
“Stop stalling already”  
She barked loudly   
“mother we apologize”  
They both replied unaware that she could link to their mind as well  
“and Stop lying”  
Regina seems to catch on to their act as well  
“You don't remember…”  
Asked Henry  
“ do you?”  
Addie finished for him  
“He's one year older than you, whatever he knows I thought him…”  
It occurred to Regina that she could read Henry’s mind when she first arrived on earth because she was born with the gift and help develop the skills to pass on to other angels but her kids were undeniably undefeated at hiding their skills  
“Now the true….”  
She stood tall closer to them with those piercing brown orbs, she didn't bother moving her lips as her words echoed beyond their skills.  
“now….”  
She replied strongly  
“Am sorry”  
Henry broke first  
“Traitor”  
Exclaimed addie  
“Am not”  
“Hello”  
With a snap of her finger, Regina brought focus to her  
“Am sorry mother”  
Addie was definitely the defiant one, Regina smile softly  
“Are you”  
“No.. But if I am anything like you I‘ll take my chances”  
“Really”  
Regina’s eyes turned blue instantly  
“Awesome”  
She exclaimed  
“Aren't you scared”  
“You are my mother why should i”  
“If you are anything like me, you should”  
There's a little bit of devil in Her angel's eye and  
“The real test of sincerity is to see whether a person will help you even if they know they will get nothing in return from you”  
In this case, she wanted to teach her children a lesson about humility because she was the queen of darkness  
“What”  
She exclaimed slowly   
“What are you going on about”  
“Those aren't just words, they are powerful messages, words of wisdom and control”  
“Was that supposed to scare us”  
“Us”  
Exclaimed henry  
“I know what our a mother is capable of and right now there is no us”  
He took a step back slowly  
“You're on your own on This one”  
“Thank you, father, I have a smart one here”  
Regina smiled brightly  
“Smart “  
Addie took offense  
“am the one who's more like you, if anything that makes him weak”  
“The truth is anyone can help when there’s something to gain in return but to help when there’s nothing to be gained shows true love and a beautiful heart.”  
“What does that even mean”  
“It means you're too cocky”  
“Yeah right, I have survival instinct, am undefeated”  
she wasn't sure if she wanted to scare her child or prove to them that kindness reign as she knows  
“Are you afraid”  
Her wings sprouted darker then it should be, she brought them up slowly covering her face halfway were her eyes were visible. the bruises on her neck became larger as dark spots made their way around her face deconstructing her bone popping them out of place and connecting them around her skin. With her vein visible as the darker and steadily line of blood pours from her system, She became colder, paler in tone and her brown orbs shared a dark hue. She showed her demon form, in minutes, Regina was no more and the true queen of darkness was born.  
“Yes mother”  
“Good…”  
Regina shook her head slowly regaining her human form quickly. They watched as every deformed bone returned to its place, as her skin regain her refine flare, as her eyes returned from it’s dark, blue devilish like color to its previous brown glow  
“ never forget this, brute force is not proof of strength but harnessing your anger is proof of restraint… “  
They stood speechless admiring their mother.  
“The enemy doesn't know what to expect, but if you kill them they have learned nothing”  
They shook their head bowing slowly acknowledging their mother  
“ its good to be scared because you are nothing like me and I will give up my life first protecting you two”  
Still choked by their mother, Regina took them into an embrace  
“ so you won't ever have to be anything like me”  
It seems that they were scared to tell her the truth, as she exclaimed  
“Please what happened to me”  
They lowered they eyes as Henry exclaimed   
“Mother is getting married”  
“What!!!!!”  
She screamed  
“How is this possible I've only been here a few minutes”  
“We…...well….”  
Addie begins slowly as the doubt in her voice was apparent  
“What is it now”  
“You've been here for a month”  
“This is getting weirder at every turn”  
“At first it was days, as it turns into months, now its years, I cannot lose another moment because I know now that we are meant to be together”  
“I know mother am so sorry”  
“Sorry, why are you sorry, I have to get my wife… “  
She hesitates as she realized that it was the first time that she wasn't in denial of who she was and what she was meant to do with her life, she wanted to be reunited with Emma, she wanted her to regain her memories as well, at last, she wanted happiness.  
“your mother back ”  
“We couldn't wake you from Your memories”  
“Now she's getting married”  
“It wouldn’t be the first”  
“how did I manage to screw up so badly“  
Just when she felt like giving up, Henry had an idea  
“Mother do you know what this means”  
“What are you going on about “  
“Mother you can inhabit neal’s soul”  
“What??”  
She seems confused bringing the palm of her hand slowly resting it on her forehead  
“That’s a terrible idea”  
“For the most powerful person in the universe “  
Smiling brightly  
“ahhh no it isn't“  
“Did I do something unruly to you as a baby  
or are you your mother's son Stubborn”  
“Learned from the best”  
He replied quickly  
“Henry that's a terrible idea”  
“Mother he is right”  
The last thing she expected was for Addie to support her brother's idea, as she knew that one of them could be sane.henry had already proven that he wasn't in the right mind frame, so she presumed that Addie would reject his idea but she fully supported him  
“Make her think twice about marrying him”  
“I can't believe you guys”  
“I can”  
“ is there anything else”  
Looking to her kids for answers  
“I remember when you first met mom”  
Exclaimed henry   
“Really”  
“Do you remember mother”  
“And I remember when he was born”  
Addie stood with her arm crossed with an unpleasant look on her face  
“by the way that’s the only memory, I want to erase”  
“Not my proudest moments but com’on”  
“Really mother I could really use a memory spell “  
“darling am Sorry”  
“So are we going with my plan “  
“Yes”  
They both exclaimed  
“Excellent “  
Henry ran into he mothers arm for a brief hug  
“But you didn't answer me”  
What is it   
“Do you remember how you met mother”  
He broke free from her standing tall next to Addie  
“Why don't you two tell me our story“  
“Very well, but it's rather a long one”  
Addie pointed to the empty bed  
“Take a seat”  
as they all took a seat, she took a deep breath. With Henry in the middle  
“Oh where to begin”  
Addie took his hand between hers  
“The ninth-century”  
“Our bedtime story every night”  
“No way I didn't tell you that story”  
exclaimed Regina  
“I mean every night, How old were you guys two”  
“four”  
They both exclaimed nervously  
“Why four”  
“Emma”  
They both exclaimed once again and they couldn't control their laughter. Regina seems lost by what seems so amusing as she asked  
“What about Emma”  
“When It comes to storytelling you can be extreme”  
“What does that mean”  
“It gets intense quickly”  
“Mother rated your story as too vividly incorrect”  
“What”  
She snicker a smile  
“Why”  
“ the stories were accurate but You just took it too far”  
“now as we grew older the stories were unfiltered”  
“Ah….”  
She couldn't hold in her laughter exclaiming a little louder than expected because this made sense, her visions showed how sensual she was when she was with Emma  
“ that sounds like me”  
“But you would wipe our memories just in case we ran into mother and you would start again the next afternoon”  
“I had nightmares”  
Exclaimed henry  
“I thought I was dreaming but now I could see that you wanted to teach us to wait for our true love”  
“We wanted what you have with our mother, its unique”  
“It's beautiful”  
“you would often sneak into our sleeping quarters during her deep slumber because Mother would prefer that you kept your stories to yourself”  
“She caught us once and forbid that you disobeyed her, she demanded that you stop your tales”  
“It never worked”  
“Really”  
She curiously replied  
“Don't sound so surprising, after all, you are the stubborn one”  
Henry reminded her mother that she was as much her blood as addie, with a smile he continues  
“The next night we crawled into your bed for more”  
“You're fifteen and she's fourteen why did she allow me to keep the stories at such a young age”  
“We are older then we look”  
“ even so, that tells me that I wasn't a great role model“  
“But mother you were”  
“Well, How old are you two?”  
“ fifteen…”  
As the drastic hold on his part   
“That’s what I thought”  
But Henry shook his head as she felt to realized that they don't age like humans do  
“I don't understand”  
Regina awaited henry’s answer anticipating something else but addie kept surprising her  
“ centuries”  
“ of course”  
She echoed quickly  
“immortals but you look so young”  
“we would look older, closer to your age because we're only half-bloods and this is just a curse but Samson scattered our memories”  
“We felt into a portal several centuries ago and we were always trying to break a curse”  
“It seems that no matter where we go Samson always finds us”  
“Am cupid's grandson, there's no growing up for me,”  
“That's not true Henry, well break the curse”  
“well maybe I will get older each century but my powers remain the same, “  
“That’s also not a true big brother”  
“She's full of hope just like Emma”  
Regina made the connection that each of her children possesses a trait of her and Emma, that's what made them unique as Henry continued  
“besides telepathy, am also a trickster because am a shapeshifter but am very skilled with a sword just like mother”  
“I am also skilled with a sword but I prefer a bow and arrow, unlink telepathy and magic. I had to inhabit belle for the past centuries so for this infraction of trust I forever remain in this body or until proven otherwise”  
“My father”  
Regina seems to sadden by this, she lowered her head slightly in shame. Even though it wasn't her fault that her kids were separated, she felt guilty that she wasn't able to reassure them, to teach them how to control their powers but it seems that they are in This together as they both took her by the hand and whispered  
“Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, we will learn together”  
“Which is why when you inhabit a soul “  
“Neals soul to be exact”  
“You have to bounce out by midnight”  
“Understood”  
Turning to Henry this time for assurance  
“Clearly”  
“May we continue”  
He replied  
“Most definitely”  
“Before we got separated, you told us a story of how we can find you if anything ever happened”  
“You seems preoccupied, little did we know there was another war coming”  
“ when we got separated, those stories were all that we had, from different realms we fought yo remember who we were“  
“We fought to remember each other, as our powers grew we couldn't control ourselves”  
“You loved us and it was all we needed to hold on to who we are. We felt your presence every moment we were apart, which is how we finally found each other”  
“ mother once told us that a mothers love is stronger than anything, any obstacle, even war”  
“How did I became like this”  
“You mean our mother or a royal”  
“Both”  
“ by the end of the ninth century, you were to be crowned queen”  
“While everyone else in Heaven expected you to take a king from the royal families, in your eyes, and in your heart, you only desired Emma”  
“Was I always this way”  
“no, not at first “  
“But you became something more for our mother”  
“For us a queen, a mother, and a lover”  
“and to everyone else you became a leader to unite us shifters, half-bloods, rejects, you gave us a place to belong”  
“us “  
Regina's eyes lit up as she thought she and her family were the last of their kinds  
“Yes there's more”  
“grandfather knew you were different but he wasn't sure “  
“there were endless possibilities that you could choose from nobles or someone from an arranged marriage by our grandparents”  
Regina could feel her children's stories taking her into new heights, to places she never thought she'd seen. She had so many questions and they were all answered  
“ they gravel at your feet for your guidance and leadership but they weren't worthy, You wanted a queen”  
she has been a queen for centuries, she has been a god on earth, she’d spoke fouthy five languages and she's been traveling around the globe.she has her mothers love and her fathers blessing, she could hear her fathers words clearly echoed through the distance”you are different“ she understood now that she was unique.she's falling in love again and a past through Henry and Addie, she had hope, because happiness was hers to cherish.


	14. Breaking free (salvation)

You do realize that you have to remember what's real and what isn't”  
Henry brought her attention back to earth, he seems to know exactly what to do lately. until she could properly learn how to inhabit a host, Henry was her motivator and her guide throughout the spirit world.   
Instead of being in school as an average teenager, he lied to Emma and hid in their basement teaching Regina how to harvest her powers. Her children were devoted to reconnecting their mothers, while Eddie was learning how to control her urges, harnessing her powers, they knew that judgment day was near. They could sense that Once again a war was near , there was one piece of the puzzle they had to place together and their mother was the key.the only difference this time around was that her children’s regain their memories weeks ago and their powers were combined, they were ready for anything, it was only a matter of days until she experiences the truth connection toward Emma.which is why they were practicing.  
“How can I tell the difference”  
“Mother..”  
“Be you”  
Addie couldn't help From prying into her mother's dilemma  
“You say that like it's easy”  
“It is...”  
She replied sharply  
“Because it's you”  
Most times, Regina was able to go into her memories and be aware of her surrounding, other times, it took longer for her to become one with her reality. Addie came up with a plan for her mother to know Emma's deepest secrets, denial, and regrets in order for them to fall in love with each other, but if her mother happens to be in one of her trances during a date, there will be severe consequences for neal’s soul. She was stuck in constant limbo as time passes, she wasn't ready to face Emma.  
“This has to change”  
“Am trying”  
“That's not enough mother, the more we wait, the longer she won't remember us”  
“I know we don't have time”  
“Breath we do, we believe in you “  
“why don't you”  
“Am sorry”  
Regina took offense, Addie was harsher on  
Her then Henry  
“She doesn't mean that”  
“I don't even know what I am meant to say or how to act, I need my mother”  
“I know”  
Henry wanted to comfort his sister but he couldn't relate, he had Emma for years now and could only feel her pain because of their shared telepathy  
“I need you both”  
“Mother focus, you can do this”  
Regina closes her eyes as she tries once again remembering what she felt  seeing their faces for the first time, she remembered meeting Emma, she remembered how happy she was with ruby, she remembered her father, her mother's words   
“be humble, kindness reign, I love you” most importantly, she remembered that she wasn't alone and therefore something magical happened, she was brought back to the time when her children were born  
“Captain of the guard the queen would like to see you”  
“It's happening”  
She whispered  
“What do you see”  
She could hear Henry voice clearly, this was definitely different from her other memories. She hoped that the voice disappeared as soon that she opened her eyes  
“Henry”   
“Yes mother”  
this time it was a miracle, Henry was still there  
“It's working”  
She screamed joyfully  
“Good now get to work”  
Addie didn't seem please but never less she was happy to hear her voice  
“Yes your majesty”  
“Ah ah mother”  
“Henry is she smiling”  
She asked, knowing that she could feel everything around her  
“How did you know”  
That confirmed it, she was smiling brightly  
“Sweetheart Am your mother, were connected”  
“Telepathy”  
They both exclaimed she couldn't help but smile  
“I would slay a thousand man for the pleasure of her smile”  
Emma kneeled in front of ruby  
"Will you now soldier"  
"She's our queen, I can't take her security lightly"  
"Her security or her sexual appetite"  
"Well"  
Shook as she was it was undeniable, Emma felt for Regina as soon That she laid eyes on Her  
"I.."  
"Refrain From Saying anything that you might regret"  
"I don't regret anything"  
"You may also regret saying that"  
"What do you mean commander"  
"We found your file soldier"  
"I can explain"  
" encrypted with your father's seal"  
"Really I can explain"  
Emma stood still facing ruby, she was defensive of her position as a soldier. If she wanted to be Regina's right hand, she has to come clean of her past  
"Did I relieve you of your duties"  
Ruby reminded her that she was not above her rank yet, as she inhales deeply controlling her dormant powers  
" no..."  
Through gritted teeth, she bawled her fist  
" commander"  
She continued as her eyes turned red  
"No commander"  
"If you are truly what I think you are"  
"I don't have to listen to you "  
Bold as ever, Emma had enough.  
She was working for what she believes in just for Regina's ranking commander to deem her unfit, she had an idea that she was one of the few to join reginas army as her second, but at the moment she wanted to walk away  
"Judge me for my father's choices but I am proud of who I am"  
Her eyes regain its color as she gave ruby her back  
"You have a child"  
Her hand shook, she felt paralyzed  
"I..."  
"We know who you are Emma"  
If this was true, she had to run. No one knew who she was until that very moments, so she ran   
"Emma doesn't..."  
Ruby screamed watching her but that didn't stop her  
"Stop running"  
Ruby stood next to her in a flash  
"How...."  
Frightening Emma stood still  
"I am Regina's first hand, nothing gets past me"  
Emma took this as a challenge, spreading her wings she flew above her leaving a trail of dusk  
"What... How....."  
Amazed by Emma's skill, no angel has ever attempted to flee ruby leaving her in a trial of dusk to follow. She tries recreating the same movement but her wings weren't as strong.  
Ruby was a mortal, her wings weren't as big as Emma. Emma spends an eternity training flying away from any one's eyes without any rousing suspicion, she was a true angel, one of henrys price accomplishments.  
She was born from a mortal and cupid's DNA courses through her vein, she was unstoppable. If ruby read her file through fully, she would have known that she was no matched for her. She would have known that Emma deserved to rule by regina side because she was her equal, as Emma left her behind, she was hit by lightning.   
"Aww"  
She echoed pursuing her but lighting never ceased, this was Emma's gift. Her defenses were up, she was easing ruby and she was feeling up with the chase. As she looked behind her, she watched another stream of light hitting ruby's left wing. She could feel her powers fading, she seen her fall out of the sky.  
"Father help me"  
Falling faster, she thought the only reason That she was here was to protect Regina. She was reminded that Regina was as strong as Emma, if not stronger.  
"Am sorry if I failed you"  
She discovered one of the most powerful beings in the universe, someone worthy of Regina, worthy of the royal family and she was about to die knowing that she scared her away.   
One last time, she took a deep breath closing her eyes  
"What kind of angel would I be if I've left you to die"  
Emma was back holding her in her arms and placing her softly on the ground  
"That would make you an immortal"  
"Am just an angel"  
"An angel who saved my life"  
"Am only human"  
"You are so much more"  
Placing her hand atop of hers  
"I have to recover but you are right to be frightened"  
"Why is that"  
"They will come after you"  
"But this was an accident"  
"They won't know that because you are human, just a soldier"  
"What about Regina, she's"  
"Your queen"  
Don't be foolish, she would compromise who she is"  
"What An angel "  
"An immortal such as yourself "  
"What..."  
There was no time to explain as ruby health was failing  
"You have to run, they can sense that I am hurt"  
"Am sorry"  
"I said run soldier"  
"I couldn't control it"  
"Soldier"  
She screamed holding Emma by her armor  
" it wasn't your fault and if they found me unconscious they have to draw their own conclusion"  
"Am sorry"  
She placed her head slowly on the floor and flew away  
"Learn to control it for Regina's sake, she will need your help"  
Those were her last words as she closed her eyes  
"Do you see it mother"  
"So ruby protected us all these years"  
She was brought back to another memory, they brought Emma into custody questioning her of her intentions  
"Emma Swan to the council"  
She was training with a gentleman that looked a lot like neal  
"What did you do"  
"Mind your danm business neal"  
"You're my best friend, am allowed to be worried"  
"Don't worry I'll give them hell"  
She whispered slowly hoping that no one heard her  
"Give them"  
He screened accord the room as they took her into custody  
"Well, you know...Stay strong"  
In heavens army, there were rumors that an immortal was among them.  As they took Emma away in handcuffs, they had their confirmation, no more absorb rules, they would be free. Emma was their savior to be equals among the angels because she was both  
" rule.."  
Echoed another with their first bawled up in the air  
"Rule.."  
Came another following his movement  
"Rule"  
They chant watching Emma walking away with a smile  
"Rule"  
Every soldier had their fist up in the air chanting ready for Emma to take her place next to Regina  
"Simmer down"  
Echoed a soldier  
"Rule"  
"Simmer down"  
Echoed another  
"Rule"  
They advance on Emma ready to defend her  
"Rule"  
"Simmer down"   
echoed another ready to stand their ground, raising their sword. the violence was clear to see, ruby was not around to stop them so Samson  took over  
"As second in command to our queen You will follow our rules "  
"Traitor"  
Echoed another  
"Watch your tone"  
He echoed running abruptly to the crowd with his  sword  
"Emma"  
Replied neal as a sign of help as he knew all of her deepest fears and secrets. Emma wasn't about to stand here and watch her friend's, the people who are most likely was like her under scrutiny.    
"Our commander isn't dead for you to assume charge"  
she spread her wings defiantly standing between Samson and the soldiers  
"As a candidate for captain of the guard"  
His anger was directed at her watching her wings light up into flames  
" you forfeited your place to me when you ran away"  
As his competition, he felt threatened  
"You wouldn't hurt them"  
Her eyes turned red as she was showing her powers to her peers  
"Would you"  
The crowd screamed of joy for Emma, Samson looked around as it seemed he was outnumbered   
"Watch me"  
With ten guards that weren't as powerful as him and three thousand recruits supporting a traitor. His eyes turned dark, he spread his wings they were bigger than Emma's but that didn't stop her. He was ready to inflict a hit of his sword to Emma but Regina intervened  
"Stop this"  
The crowd died down, her eyes were dark and they kneel in front of her.  
Everyone except Emma because For someone that was a mere angel to her, she sure knew how to make an entrance. Emma realized that they weren't kneeling out of respect, they were kneeling out of fear but no one dares to address her.  
"What are you looking at "  
Regina noticed neal in the corner of the crowd staring at her strangely  
" haven't you seen me before"  
Everyone else knew the truth except for Emma and Regina, they weren't pawned into something bigger, they were the salvation for humankind and angels alike.


	15. First date

The faith of the world rested on Regina's shoulders, Emma's faith rested on hers and her children wanted to be a family once again.   
"What if am not good enough"  
"She doesn't know"  
"Then what am I doing"  
"Getting to know her"  
Regina saw the way the crowd hated her, they stared at her in disgust. She was a queen and yet, she was feared by many. She showed them her strength, the greatness hidden beneath her sadness but it was all in vain.  
"They knew"  
Regina lead Emma to her chambers followed by her guards  
"And they wanted to overthrow me"  
Her small army wasn't enough to protect them as the rest of her subject screamed obscenities from the top of their lungs  
"You lying cunt"  
She heard one of her subjects screamed, she wanted to pull his heart out in front of him and feed it to him while he chokes on it  
"Get them in check"  
She echoed as they pushed the crowd led by Samson  
"Frankly, your majesty, it's your father's fault"  
"And how would you know "  
"Ruby told me the truth"  
"Everyone out"  
"Your majesty "  
Replied a soldier  
" out now"  
She exclaimed sternly   
"But what about the prisoner"  
Replied another  
"Is anybody here deaf"  
After her display in front of her subjects, she was beginning to think that most of her soldiers doubted her  
"Get out and keep them occupied"  
She screamed  
"get the hell out now"  
Her guards ran out the door as her soldiers followed, She didn't wait for the last soldier to shut the door behind him leaving them in silence  
"Yes your highness"  
She used her magic and flickered her wrist sealing the door  
"Well, "  
Echoed Emma watching Regina at work for the first time  
" hell on earth couldn't get their attention but you..."  
Bowing down to Regina, pressing her hand forward which was restricted in chains  
"Your Majesty"  
"Hold your tongue"  
"As you wish"  
She replied with a crooked smile  
"And am supposed to believe you"  
Regina circles the room as if the answers would find her  
" you attempted to kill her"  
"I didn't..."  
"Now a liar too"  
"Am the daughter of Cupid, I have not the heart for malice, nor lies"  
Regina approached her and placed her hand atop of her chain freeing her  
'I don't believe you.."  
She replied pointing to Emma from head to toe as if she was a stranger  
" just prove me wrong"  
"I have a child.."  
"She didn't tell you"  
"We.. Have a child"  
"I will not play your game"  
"Henry's his name"  
"What is it you want my place, you?. And Samson"  
"I've never met him until you called us to your chambers for the parle"  
"How does he think he's in charge"  
'Because he is. because of ruby"  
"I didn't make the rules"  
"My apologies, Your father did"  
She held on To her wrist soothing the pain of her shackles  
"So what now, that makes you an expert"  
"Regina."  
"It's your highness to you"  
Emma held her tongue and smiled softly at Regina because it seems, that she was mad at her parents and mad at her subjects.  
"My apologies."  
She bows down to her once again  
"Your Majesty"  
Regina's intentions were compromised, she didn't want Emma to think of her as cold-hearted, But her madness has the best of her, she wanted to remain in charge in the heart of a crisis.  
"how did you know about the child"  
"Your majesty, I didn't ask for this"  
Emma stood taking her armor off  
"Because if I.."  
She revealed the sleeveless tight-fitting knit shirt underneath  with a wide opening showing off her muscles  
"Wow. "  
Exclaimed Regina gazing from her glistering skin to her shirts opening  
"You can call me Regina"  
"Ah.regina"  
Emma knew what she was going.she was sporting that armor for days now and if she didn't take it off, she felt like she was suffocating. From the time that she left ruby, she was covered in sweat and it seems that she was having the right effect on Regina.  
"Because...i"  
What is it about women sweating or working out or muscles that attracts another woman she thought.  
"I..."  
All the while searching for her words she was lost, Regina had the last word as she felt uncomfortable in her own skin  
"Well I.."  
She knew she had to stay fit to compete with her peers but it never occurred to her that she was what Regina admired in a partner.  
"Out with it Emma"  
" I never asked for this because I love you"  
All at once she echoed  
"Really"  
"Really..."  
She placed her arm behind her neck blushing  
"Sorry I know it's too much but curse my ambiguous sexual identity, "  
"It's how we had Henry"  
"And it's how I think for two most times"  
"They wouldn't understand because they don't know what you are"  
"What do you think I am"  
"I don't know.. You're a woman"  
"And a man"  
"I didn't say that"  
"No, but I am"  
"Why would you think so low of yourself "  
"Because your the only person that I can be myself around"  
"Why....."  
Her breath shorten, she felt a pain lower in her stomach  
"Why does it hurt"  
"Oh no..."  
Her mind was working overtime coming up with scenarios if why this was happening  
" not again"  
Echoed Regina catching her breath  
"I can't go through this again"  
Less than a month ago she had Henry, she felt the same pain after being with Emma intimately. She passed out afterward but now, her body was on fire as she thought of what this could mean.  
"What did you do to me"  
"I don't understand"  
Emma couldn't explain it, she didn't know where to start  
"Make it stop"  
Holding on to Regina's arm for support  
"Am not doing anything"  
"Right here"  
She brought emmas hand to her belly  
"Feel it"  
"What.. What am I supposed to do"  
"If you are as powerful as me, you'll know"  
Emma didn't know what to do, it's been months since she discovered her powers.she doesn't  know how powerful she is, but she knows she wants to help Regina  
"I.."  
She closes her eyes immediately watching her scream in pain, but her eyes changed colors. Placing her hand on her stomach, Her breath deepens as she could see Regina's pain and did her best to ease her  
"You're pregnant"  
She whispered Regina's eyes lit up a bright light matching Emma  
"She's beautiful"  
She echoed with pride   
"She"  
Replied Emma surprisingly because whatever she could feel, Regina felt it a thousand times  
" Am sorry"  
Emma pulled her hand away from Regina and walked away  
"No.. wait"  
She held her hand because this was getting old, She has been through this before with Henry. after his birth, she woke up alone and afraid. Ruby found her but she needed to know why she was having emmas child.  
"Why do you always walk away"  
"I didn't ask for a child"  
She yanked her hand away from Her  
"This was a curse"  
"Your child isn't a mistake"  
"Am barely figuring out who I am, what am meant to be, how strong I am and you want to bring a child into this"  
" you said you loved me"  
"I don't know what that is"  
"Or maybe. you're scared to be happy"  
"It's the mere definition of the word, its scares me"  
"And yet you are about to have another child"  
Emma panic and begin defending herself  
" listen here, I have a best friend. he's named neal and he would gladly lay his life or stand in front of an arrow to protect me"  
"That doesn't mean anything, You're still scared of having a family"  
"That wasn't the point, the mobs outside ready screaming for our head makes me want to run"  
"I thought you were powerful"  
"If they knew what we're capable of, they would fear us"  
"I smell a coward when I see one"  
"Leave you to speak princess, where's our son"  
"Now you care"  
"You know exactly why you are hiding him"  
She backed her around a corner  
"What"  
Regina wasn't scared of anything, nor anyone but She loss control with Emma  
"He's powerful"  
"You're so close "  
Emma placed her hand on both sides of the wall barricading Regina  
"Like us"   
Emma stayed on the subject and ran her hand slowly along her hair bringing the strand to her nose inhaling Regina's scent  
"And"  
"I..."  
They were both Lost for words once again  
"I..."  
Emma brought her closer placing a kiss on her neck  
"Hmm"  
Regina closes her eyes feeling a warm breath on her skin  
"I don't know why"  
Whispered Emma as she could feel her pulse  
"But am attracted to you"  
Her heart beats faster every second  
"Why"  
"Hmm, I..."  
She pulls away  
"I need to go"  
As Regina watched her walking away, she was brought to her kids.  
"Well"  
Henry was anticipating her return  
"Did you figure out how to inhabit neal"  
"She left me"  
Was all she could let out, Regina was devasted. her visions hit her more than she thought, She could feel that Emma was near her, she couldn't believe that she left her standing there pregnant with Addie  
"She'll be back"  
Addie measured her  
"Because she fought for you and you fought for her"  
Her kids assured her that everything will fall into place but that wasn't enough  
"But she left again"  
"its ok"  
"We promise"  
They both took her into a short embrace  
"Where are you going"  
Exclaimed Addie watching Henry exit out the room  
"We have a date tonight, we have to get ready"  
"You may get ready but mom doesn't see me"  
Addie echoed jealously  
"Not yet, but she will my angel"  
Replied Regina reassuring her daughter, she brought her closer placing a swift kiss on her cheeks as Henry gave them a smile and closed the door behind him. Addie realized that something was wrong with her mother  
"What is it"  
"Ruby"  
"What about her"  
"Can you sense her"  
Addie shook her head disappointedly  
"No..."  
Regina's face dropped as she replied  
"Ok"  
Addie placed her hand on her back  
"But She's your best friend, am sure she'll find you, she always does"  
"Let's hope so"  
"Now... What do you want to wear for Emma"  
"It's not like she can see me"  
Addie walked to Henry's closet and flicked her wrist  
"There"  
His clothes were replaced with Regina's wardrobe   
"Are you listening to me"  
She pointed to a red dress and a dark blouse  
"No.."  
Addie pointed out to dark slacks with the outer garment  in the corner  
"Now... this shed love"  
"A coat"  
"Black is your color right"  
Her tone matched Regina raising her eyebrow  
"Oh your cold"  
she felt connected to her but all she could think of was that her outfit shamed a few in the past.  
"Learn from the best"  
She replied quickly  
"Enough about the past, it's this"  
Pointing out to a dark short sleeve crop top turtleneck, the red mini dress that would show her cleavage  
"or the dark blazers, with high heels."  
" why are those my only options"  
"Am not finished"  
She pointed out to her turtleneck  
"Or these with blue jeans, or dark, with black boots and a car coat"  
What. "  
She smiles briefly  
"What is a car coat"  
 "A short, square-cut style of coat designed to be worn when driving a car."  
"I won't be driving, Neal will"  
"I know but doesn't it looks so stylish"  
"You're terrible "  
"Com'on give me a break this and those look great on you"  
"Fine. I'll put them on"  
She closes her eyes and flicked her wrist, seconds later she was dressed in all black, dark denim  
With black boots, with her crop top turtleneck,  
"Why"   
Addie didn't know why Regina didn't go with any of her suggestions  
"Because it's cold outside"  
sporting her dark outer coat  
"Happy"  
"I felt left out"  
"I know your mother if she was able to see me"  
She pinned slowly entangling her hair letting it falls down to her shoulders  
"She would have loved it"  
"Henry's getting her ready right now come and see"  
Addie disappeared leaving Regina behind, she reappeared next to Henry  
"Com'on mom he'll be here soon"  
The bell rang as she watched Emma nervously running her hand through her locks  
"Come in"  
"This won't do"  
She replied seeing herself in the mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail  
"I'll get it"  
Addie followed Henry as he whispered  
"What are you doing here"  
"She can't see me or hear us"  
"Hi dad"  
He exclaimed opening the door  
"Hey"   
he gave him a hug and proceed to Emma's room  
"Emma are you ready"  
Regina was standing behind Emma when he walked in  
"Wow"  
They both echoed eyeing Emma's attire  
"Told you loved it"  
Henry and Addie faced each other simultaneously  
"You look beautiful"  
Echoes neal  
"Thank you"  
She replied coming closer placing her arm around his neck wearing her glasses  
"Amateur"  
She watched as she kissed him on the cheek.  
"How long am supposed to watch this"  
Regina eyed Emma's outfit, she was wearing her dark outerwear same as Regina, she was wearing a black and long sleeves turtleneck.  
Regina let her eyes fall from her boots studying her figure with her hair tied up in a ponytail.   
"Beautiful"  
Neal brought his hand to her hair releasing her updo and ran his hand softly along her cheeks  
"My wife to be"  
He echoed bringing Emma's hand to his lips kissing the ring and Regina became jealous  
"Great, she's staring at him with these puppy eyes"  
She placed her hand on his neck forcefully as Addie covered henry's eyes  
"You don't want to see this"  
He moved her hand as if he was clearing something from his head suspiciously and smiled  
"Don't kill him"  
He whispered  
"What was that "  
Emma turned briefly addressing Henry "nothing"  
Regina found her chance as neal was distracted, she closed her eyes and begin to disappear. The ground shook as Emma ran to Henry  
" earthquake"  
"In December"  
The truth was, it wasn't a matter of time because Regina caused the earthquake  
"Darling' it's ok"  
Neal held them both  
"You're safe"  
"I love you"  
Emma whispered letting go of Henry holding neal closer, but this time she was holding Regina and Regina was finally holding her through neal's body  
"And I.. You"  
She whispered  
"Let me get my purse I'll be right back"  
She walked away and Eddie approached


	16. Something call love

So here's a long update  
In this chapter, Regina's in neals body  
Awkward😂😂  
Well then Carry on. 

 

The long drive was complicated, Addie sat on Regina's lap steering and spruring out obscenities like Regina never heard before, but she couldn't reply nor tell her to stop because she would ruin her date. First stop was a movie, while they were having a good time, Henry and Addie bickered like never before. They were watching the movie Pacific Rim as Henry complain that it was childish and dared them to walk out and watch the new avengers but emma didn't want him to get caught theater hoping. Regina was scared out of her mind and asked what what was theater hoping. They laughed and sat through the movie,   
afterword regina asked what was the plot of avengers civil war.henry explain that it was a bunch of friends with super powers fighting each other because one of them was found guilty and doesn't remember their identities.  
"Hint civil war because they weren't so civil amongs each other"  
regina realized that it sounds a lot like her and her stories with ruby, she knew why he related to the stories but she was happy that she skipped the movie because it would bring back terrible memories.  Henry wanted to convinced them to watch another movie but they refused insisting on going back to memory lane, he wasn't so pleased as he sat in the back seat with his seatbelt like a good kid and never spoke until they found a place to eat.  
"The best part of falling in love is when you look at the other person and they are already staring back"  
"Since when did you become a poet"  
Replied Emma taking a sip of her wine  
"It's something called love darling"  
She picked up her right hand and placed a swift kiss on them.  
"Mhua"  
She echoed  
"Love uh.."  
She says briefly and finished   
" I love. Love"  
Emma raised her glass toasting to Regina  
"To us"  
Regina laughed loudly at Emma's sense of humor and grabbed her glass taking a sip of her wine. she couldn't believe that Emma was this pure light that she missed for centuries, she wanted to know what led them to this but for now, she was enjoying dinner.  
Dinner was going well as Emma talked about their future unaware that she had a past with Regina. Emma found this restaurant about a mile to them called damage, it was an Italian cuisine with snack tables for kids and expensive wine. She thought that neal wouldn't want to go because it cost more for a bottle of wine than the food but he reassured her that for her he will do anything to keep her happy.  
Luckily for Regina, she knew how neal felt about her, he was in the back of her mind as a prisoner. She didn't like knowing that she felt everything he felt, but as Emma took a bite of her chocolate cake, Regina couldn't help but smile   
"What... "  
This was her wife, she was seated near her listening to her life and Henry. she felt as if she never wanted to leave, she felt that she wanted to hold neals body hostage to his mind, but that would make her no different then Samson, that would make her a monster  
"What are you looking at"  
When her smile was fading, Emma brought her back to earth, as she noticed brown eyes gazing into her soul  
"What. Do I have something on  My face"  
She picked up the napkin near her bringing it to her lips  
"No"  
she smiled reaching for the napkin  
"No. Uhmm"   
She paused brushing her fingers slowly near Emma's lips reassuring her.  
"What are you looking at"  
They both whispered as they were both gazing in each others direction  
"Then there's this"  
Henry snickered a smile communicating telepathically to addie  
"A true connection"  
Regina held Emma hand into hers  
"You are not testing the waters"  
"This feels wrong, she should see me for who I am"  
Regina was communicating with her kids knowing that Emma was smiling at her, it was a miracle that she learned quickly how to hide her powers, she was controlling her mind while following  her heart and Emma knew nothing about it  
"You have to flow, follow the currents"  
"Stop speaking in a tongue that I don't understand"  
"Just listen to us"  
"What are you"  
"Immortal"  
She answered quickly and  incorrectly, keeping her composure, trying her best so Emma wouldn't notice  
"That too but no."  
"You are"  
Henry tried again  
"Tricking her"  
"No. What are you"  
It was hard for Henry to sit next to them as she was getting under his skin, he was upset as she answered  
"I don't know"  
"May I be excused"  
Emma shook her head and he walked away kicking himself in the head  
"Think. What are you"  
Henry walked to the dessert table and grabbed another piece of chocolate cake, Regina shrugged her shoulders and made it look as if she slid further next to Emma  
"Mine you've changed"  
She exclaimed her hand falling on her private.  
"Am sorry"  
She exclaimed as Emma brought her hands further down her tights  
"Ah"  
She closes her eyes at the sensation but then realized that it was neal's private. She quickly opened her eyes gazing down finding his member rising  
"Oh sorry"  
"It's ok"  
"Wow his huge"  
She whispered placing her hand down, covering her indiscretion as Addie sat closer to her mother   
"You guys are disgusting"  
"I can't help it"  
"Put it away please"  
Regina did as instructed but it seems that neals body had other plans, she couldn't focus on Emma any longer  
"Let me try "  
Addie replied as Henry returned to his seat and looked too distracted eating his dessert, he didn't ask what he'd missed  
"Look at mom"  
They both echoed  
"Water"  
Regina gazed into Emma's eyes, those baby blues were speaking to her. They begged her to take her home and make love to her. She wanted to lay next to her as if they were part of this century, she didn't want to come home when suddenly it hits her all this made sense  
"Water"  
She heard herself spoke freely  
"What"  
Emma whispered licking her lip  
"You heard that"  
"Uhm uhm"  
"But I.."  
"Stop and Let her figure this out"  
Addie advised her, Regina was talking to her kids and Emma was hearing her too. She looked surprised and continued  
"Didn't you say you need some water"  
Emma passed her the cup and pour water halfway  
"Thank you"  
Regina doesn't move her lops but she wondered how long would Emma figure it out, She had to be careful not to drive her away, she had to process this  
"She finally gets it"  
Addie assured her  
"Give her time, you are Flowing because you are one"  
"Emma..."  
Regina took a sip of her water slowly as Emma paid attention to her,   
"Yeah"  
Emma took the cup from her as her fingers brushed against hers once more, she felt odd. She smiled and  placed the cup down  
"what.. What I meant to say is"  
Regina found her words as if Emma remembered her, her eyes lit up  
"I get weak to my knees,  
I crumble and I fall,  
Make a fool of myself  
Honesty has the best of us, and honestly, you have the best of me"  
Emma lean in closer  
"I know and I better"  
She came closer her breath uneven and placed her lips upon Regina. They stayed like this for a while before Emma could pull away seeing that her eyes were closes  
"Your one and only"  
She brought her arm around her neck holding on as Regina's lips puckered up a little more than usual, eyes still closed,  
she was lost in a trance that Emma felt that this was new. She was kissing neal but she didn't know that it wasn't him, it felt odds as she felt that she was kissing someone new. she places the thought away and leans in closer kissing her further as she till her head slowly and darts her tongue taking control of the kiss, begin Regina to open up still. Emma's lips felt so soft that Regina desired her more every growing minute.  
As she was exploring, she pulled back and was brought back to a face that that knew her. She gazed confusedly' what is this' she thought, but her thoughts were just thoughts. She could hear herself speak but her mouth wasn't moving  
"Hello"  
She looked so familiar, she could see a brunette with wings  
'wings' she continued 'she's an angel' where was she and why was she dressed in black as she looks so intimidating. Emma found the courage and replied back  
"Hi "  
"I thought you were someone else "  
The stranger shook her head, Emma noticed that she looks exhausted as if she was searching for someone  
" I see that You're back"  
'Back she thought from where, and why' but she found herself exclaiming  
"I wouldn't leave you, at least I can't Regina"  
'Regina, henry's Regina.'   
"Regina"  
The brunette answered  
"It's your majesty, Emma"  
"Right you don't want them to know"  
She pointed out to their surrounding, they were surrounded by water in a remote village.   
"You doing want them to see us"  
She screamed louder  
"Lower your voice"  
Emma picked up a brick and threw it at the water, instead of sinking, it returned back to her  
"It's a mirage love"  
"They don't know that"  
"How long are you planning on using magic to make them forget"  
"Am protecting them"  
"Are you protecting our child"  
"No one knows and this is how we protect them, this is how we win"  
'I..' Emma echoed but it seems it was pointless as she couldn't form her own thought. So she stood silently and listen  
"I've named her, you  know"  
"Don't change the subject"  
"Well what would you like to talk about"  
"The fact that you look different to escape this kingdom"  
"You look beautiful"  
Emma looked down seeing the garment that she was wearing covered in silk and fur, with her hair pulled back, she shook her head  
"Great disguise right.."  
"Well if you are here, wouldn't you want to know the name of your daughter"  
Regina placed her hand on her stomach and smiled  
"Am here for your Regina. You and Henry"  
"I don't doubt you, but what about adelaine"  
"Am here for both of my children"  
They held each other's hand  
"But we have to get out of here before they make a connection and notice you"  
"How will we do that"  
"Watch and learn love "  
Regina turned to the lake and summoned a portal as they disappeared into our current world, Emma jumped from kissing neal  
"Am sorry, I thought"  
She didn't finish as Emma stood up   
"I'll be right back"  
"It's all right, love"  
"What"  
She stops a few feet turning around  
"What was that"  
"It's ok love"  
She smiled as Emma smiled back because this was familiar, she walked away  
"Oh that's wrong"  
Echoed Henry   
"You know we all saw that"  
Continued Addie but Regina was lost in a trance  
" right mother"  
"I don't care I want her to remember"  
"If she remembers, shell have a breakdown, I don't want that"  
Henry stood up screaming  
"I have one parent left, I can't lose her"  
"Hey calm down you have me"  
"As a dude"  
"He's losing it"  
"Shut up Addie, your not helping"  
"Your majesty cursing it's beneath you"  
Regina place a hand in her mouth as addie made fun of her  
"I've been here for too long"  
"It's a slip-up, she has to remember now"  
"Neal"  
A blonde echoed surprisingly   
"Is that you"  
"Hi eh..."  
She tries playing it safe because she didn't know her  
"Baby I've missed you"  
the girl jumped  to her arm kissing her  
"Who the hell is she"  
Echoed Emma  
"Cassidy who the fuck are you "  
She replied rudely  
"Hi.uhm"  
Regina was sweating, if neal was cheating on Emma, he wasn't here to admit it, as both women argued over who knew who. Regina decided to let neal out and handle it as he was responsible for this mess  
"What's going on"  
"This should be fun"  
Echoed Regina washing neal struggle  
"She's my"  
He begins  
"Am his fiancee"  
Emma finished for him  
"Am his girlfriend"  
Cassidy the new girl in neals life felt betrayed  
"You left me for her"  
She continued shoving neal around  
"We have a kid together You ass hole"  
Emma brought her hand to neals face smacking it as hard as she could.  
"Danm"  
Henry echoed watching him fall to the floor  
"Cassie i.."  
He stood up hoping to apologize but Cassidy grabbed him by the collar and punched him  
"Ouch"  
Exclaimed Emma  
"Emma"  
He echoed falling flat on the table, he stood up wanting to embrace her but she picked him up with force and punched him as he made contact with the ground and didn't stand up  
"Way to go, mom"  
Addie stood near Regina cheering her mother,  
"Am sorry for the way I overreacted"  
Emma turned to apologize to the girl  
"And am sorry, I didn't know"  
It seems neals was too good to be faithful, he was a thief and he went to jail for a Ponzi scheme, if those weren't signs, she should have left him and she should never give him another chance.  
"There were signs but I ignored them"  
"He's charming, that's all"  
Cassidy walked away and Emma turned to Henry with tears  
"Am sorry Henry"  
"Sorry for what"  
"Forgiving you a sorry excuse of a father"  
"It's ok because I have you and someone else"  
"Really. "  
She smiled   
"And who is that"  
"Regina"  
"Oh really"  
"Yeah. Do you want to meet her"  
"I think she's been watching over me and in fact maybe one day I will meet her"  
Regina's eyes lit up in pride, maybe Emma believe that she existed, or maybe she wanted to make Henry smile.   
"Let's go home"  
They went home as if everything was back to normal but Regina felt Emma's sadness, she wasn't fooled, she watched her retreat into her room and followed upstairs. Emma emerge into the room and locked her door, she ran to the bed and collapsed face first crying  
"Why did I fall for this? Again.."  
Her cry muffled into the pillow  
"I will never be happy"  
She turned to lay on her back  
"I wonder if Regina's real"  
She brought her hand wiping her tears   
"I miss ruby and it hurts"  
Regina thought that all she needed to do was help her believe but she doesn't know how  
"Am real  if only you knew"  
She came closer leaning in   
"She felt like a dream"  
Emma was talking to her, she was real but Emma needed to feel it  
"I am real darling"  
"She felt so real that need to believe for Henry"  
"am here"  
"Are you here.."  
"Yes"  
Regina was right in front of her screaming for her to notice her  
"right now"  
Emma stood up from the bed and looked around for a sign screaming  
" because I may need your help"  
"Am here for you"  
Regina kneeled down and placed her hand atop Emma in hope that she would see her. she was so tired of fighting, she felt helpless  
"As you were here for me"  
She spread her wings as luminous light engulfed them, Regina smiled as she knew what was about to happen next, she wanted Emma to see her.  
"Ha"  
Emma jumped back seeing the strange figure in front of her  
"Who the fuck are you"  
"You can see me"  
"Henry"  
Emma screamed for her son but Addie was the first to show up in the room with her sword in hand and her wings open majestically  
"Ha"  
She screamed louder  
" Henry"  
Henry came in busting the door open with his sword unaware that his wings were now showing  
"What.."  
"What."  
Echoed Henry, he forgot that his sword was in hand and hid it behind his back. he knocked over a lamp as he felt a large object attached to his back. He turned surprisingly hoping to catch a glimpse of what was obscuring his view and noticed his wings  
"My wings"  
He echoed happily  
"My wings. My wings"  
He took flight as he has them back, Regina watched how happy he was knowing that  
her parents were watching over her. Henry had his wings back, Eddie was here, she had her memories, this could only mean that Emma was remembering as well, but the look on Emma's face was disturbing  
"Uhm Henry"  
He came down slowly and retracted his wings  
"Uhm"  
She continued pointing at Emma  
"Oh"  
He understood and continued  
"Ok mom don't freak out"  
"You had wings"  
Emma panicked and pulled away from the bed to the top of the headboard  
"You flew"  
Henry didn't know where to start, he knew that every century revealing themselves it was different. last century he wasn't even born and this century he didn't have his wings. He was a teenager, he was excited and he was the first one to scare Emma off.  
"Please don't freak out mom, am still your son"


	17. Then there was you

It was hard seeing  Henry transform multiple times over and over again, just to ease her mother's fear. Several time Emma ran into the bathroom screaming for help  
"Mom stop, I can explain"  
"He's cocky our boy"  
Regina made fun of Emma exiting the room once more hoping to escape the bedroom but Addie locked them up until she could listen.  
"Out my way"  
throwing her shoes past her head  
"Our boy"  
She echoed  
"Yes my brothers blessed"  
"Brother"  
"And who are you"  
She echoed at Addie  
Am. Am."  
She had no words  
"Addie"  
She responded giving her hand to Emma hoping that she'll take it between hers and welcome her, but when she didn't.  
"It's ok"  
She watched the expression on Emma's face, she seemed confused and troubled that she placed them behind her back shyly hiding her smile  
"She's your daughter"  
Echoed Regina softly  
"Mom."  
Replied Henry disappointed  
"Lead in with something easier"  
"But she asked and we don't have time"  
"My daughter. What? I have a son"  
Processing what took place earlier  
"And Henry you have wings"  
"I.."  
Henry wasn't eager to explain, he had his wings, he could fly. It means that their grandparents were looking over them, could it be that they forgive them for their actions under their curse, or could it be that they try earned their powers to fight along Emma and Regina  
"Nope.."  
Emma shook her head and cut him off his daydream  
"and who are you"  
She pointed to Regina  
"Am Regina"  
"And what.. I presumed you're my wife"  
She shook her head in laughter  realizing that she wasn't hallucinating earlier at the restaurant  
"Well yes"  
"I wasn't serious"  
She screamed  
"And now, Am losing it"  
"But we are married. Loosing what"  
Regina didn't understand their language as she continues  
"What did you lose and where did you lose it"  
"Hilarious, you're not real"  
As she took a step closer to Regina, she spread her wings defensively as Emma screamed  
"What the hell"  
"Emma"   
Henry step between them holding her so she doesn't scream nor panic  
"Mom we don't have time, you have to remember"  
"Remember what exactly?"  
"That This is real, she's my mom.."  
She pointed to the younger girl that looked a lot like Regina  
" and she's your daughter"  
Emma saw that she must be around henrys age and replied  
"I want to believe you but I don't know "  
Regina decided to take the matter into her own hand and echoed  
"You saw something didn't you"  
"What do you mean"  
"At the restaurant "  
"I don't understand"  
"Isn't that why you left a short while after kissing me"  
"I didn't kiss you i..."  
She pauses recalling that neal acted strangely the entire time on their date, he was laughing at her jokes when really at times he would ask her to stop. They've watched all the Avengers movies together and yet he doesn't remember them, this was a sign, the way he kisses her felt unfamiliar she should have known. She felt safe, she felt as if she was falling in love with someone new  
"But.."  
"It was me, not neal"  
"it was neal and it was real"  
"Am real, always was"  
Regina came closer hoping to take her hands between hers  
"Please remember"  
Emma stayed still as Regina placed her hands between hers  
"Please remember"  
"I don't "  
"But do you want to love"  
Rubbing her hand smoothly along her arm  
"What was that"  
That seems to take her attention  
"Love"  
Regina shook her head with a smile  
"I love, love remember"  
"How do you"  
"Know"  
Exclaimed Henry and Addie telepathically  
"What did you say"  
"Nothing"  
He finally exclaimed  
"You both said something but you weren't speaking to each other"  
"Sorry we do that sometimes when we get nervous"  
Exclaimed Addie with a smile  
"How does that work"  
" we're Telepath"  
"Ah"  
She chuckled  
"That's real"  
"We're angels"  
She exclaimed with a cheesy grin  
" immortals, anything is possible"  
Addie came to the rescue  
"Im...immortal"  
"So are you"  
Regina concluded  
"Am human"  
" oh Emma love, you are so much more"  
"Please explain"  
She let go of Regina's hands and took a seat on the bed  
"First off mon amour"  
"What was that"  
"You know what it means "  
As Regina spoke a foreign language She paused and found her words  
" my love"  
Her eyes widen placing both hands on her head  
"How did I know that"  
"Remember mom when you had interest in speaking French"  
Henry came to the rescue  
"Yeah but I never learned"  
"Ah that's wrong, you already spoke French with mom"  
"How"  
"You traveled the world, fought battles together because you know her and you love her"  
"Love"  
"Which is what she's always called you for centuries"  
"You belong together"  
"That's why it sounded so familiar"  
Regina took a seat near Emma  
"Once I had my memories, I found out that you were the best part of me, you loved me on the best and hardest day of my life"  
"But I don't remember"  
"When Henry found me, I refused to believe that I was in love with you, I hid it but belle showed me otherwise"  
"Who's belle"  
"That was me in disguises. "  
Exclaimed Addie  
"Shapeshifter. You don't want to know"  
She shook her head in argument knowing that this was too much to process  
"The idea was that these wonderful kids of ours, told me stories for months, years until I could talk to you right now"  
"And what happened "  
"I felt into a coma dreaming of you, of us"  
"And"  
"I've learned our secrets, our differences and I've learned that there are trigger words"  
"What are they"  
"They are different for each one of us"  
"What was yours"  
"Kindness reign"  
"What's mine"  
"Love"  
"Makes sense, I've been looking for love in all The wrong places"  
"Well am sorry it took me so long"  
"At first I thought it was ruby, but she left"  
"And what happened next"  
"Neal came back and I thought we could be a family"  
Regina places her hand on emmas knees  
"Listen and hopefully everything will come back to you"  
"Ok"  
" Twenty bc. roman empires, we disguised ourself escaping my father because we were different but he found us and brought us home "  
Emma listens to the beginning of the story when suddenly she was transported to another area of history, hers and Regina. Emma collapse on the bed, her eyes turned red as she held on to Regina's hand strongly  
"What's happening"  
"She's remembering"  
"Not like this, it looks painful"  
Emma's body was shaking uncontrollably, her vain appeared as her blood thicken, she was turning pale.  
"I have to wake her"  
Regina shook her softly  
"Wake up love"  
"Don't mom"  
Addie and Henry pulled Regina away from her  
"Not everyone has a smooth transition like you"  
Echoed Addie as the room turned black  
"Remember me, I almost killed you"  
"And me"  
Replied Henry summoning a shield to protect them because they had no idea how strong Emma would be in This century  
"What is she seeing"  
"Hold on"  
Strong winds  engulfed them as the ground begin shaking  
"Is she doing that"  
"Am afraid so"  
"Last time she almost wipe us out of existence but not this time we are all stronger"  
Emma was brought back to the last memory she had at the restaurant leaving with Regina, she was at a remote village. They jumped into a portal and was transported into a roman empire, they disguised themselves as a soldier and his pregnant bride to protect Addie. Emma was the caring companion, she would let Regina lift a finger not use magic.she would cook dinner, they would eat and discuss their return for her father's throne until the war erupted between Jews and roman. Emma decided to take a side because of her powers and defended the jews while converting every roman that they weren't the problem but Samson found them once again. He was in charge of Regina's army as she deserted her post and her obligation as sole rulers.   
bringing her in, he would be an elder and rule earth as he seemed fit. He wanted to wipe out every shapeshifter including Emma's own. This war on earth was about equality and the right to choose, so as Regina went to labor, Emma hid with her protecting their child and decided to hid their child wiping their memories. She decided to take the war to heaven  
"You're... a Half Breed"  
"Breed"  
Replied Emma with Such distaste for the word  
"Am an angel Regina"  
She smiled and spread her wings  further  
"But you aren't like me"  
"I don't care what you are Regina"  
She leans forward as Regina's heart beat faster out of her chest  
"Don't.. stay away"  
She placed a kiss on her cheek, as The paradise surrounding them turned pitched black and an eclipse took place, Emma was dressed in a white gown and her head adorned in a crown of white roses.  
she was ready for her wedding, her wings were dark but her eyes were filled with adoration for the women standing in front of her.  
'We've been through this Regina"  
She held her hand softly  
"You can't hurt me, and you won't push me away"  
"Emma, it's not what I can do, it's what I can't undo"  
As she speaks her wings changed from white as snow, to a pure yellow and youthful glow. Regina was dressed as if she wasn't ready to let Emma go, adorn in black as of this was their last day together  
"What's happening"  
She echoed backing up from a corner away from everyone's eyes, away from the judgment.  
"You are letting go"  
"Letting go. Of what"  
"Of them. The hate, because you love me"  
It seems she didn't need to hide because changing who she was, she was beautiful, she could feel the blood coursing through her vein, she was purified and Emma's heart made that possible  
"Lov. Love.."  
She echoed as if it was foreign to her hear  
"It's ok Regina"  
"Emma I don't want to lose you"  
Her eyes watered because her heart broke as she speaks, Emma was leaving. She doesn't want her too but this was their faith, her father made it clear that Emma was a half-blood, in his eyes, she has to marry someone other than Regina.   
"Am scared too"  
Everyone knew the truth, it was out there that Regina was more than an angel, more than an elder, she also had magic, she was a shapeshifter, she was different and change scared them as their father didn't answer their prayers, the council of elders deems fit what was their faith.   
It was an injustice as they begin to fight among themselves, and Samson became their leader taking her mother's place, he was the master manipulator and they were his puppets pulling their strings.  
even Ruby, her second in command abandon her. Samson found a way to turn her, she was also the only best friend, the closest person to Regina's heart and he found a way to destroy her family legacy. He turned ruby into his puppets by magic, she wanted Emma's hand in a marriage behind her back. this was a blow to her heart, She felt the pain, she felt as if a dagger dug deep inside of her, she couldn't watch her reading her vows  
"But you have to wait.. Wait for me "  
Not like this, she thought. She wanted to say it, scream it from the top of her lung but if she doesn't abide by her father's rules, she would lose her wings permanently.  
"please"  
She believed her, she wanted to wait but her mind couldn't fathom the fact that her father took the council of elders words again at hers. Samson had their hearts control by magic, he should be the one place on trial, not her.   
She worked her brain overdrive, finding a way to escape this nightmare. Since when did loving someone became a crime, the rules state that you can love abundantly who profess their feelings to you, but the fact was, nothing was said if you were a half breed, if you were a shifter, if you had magic, if you were a cross between both, if you were an angel or a demon, or both redeem fit by the lord of heaven.  
Who made those rules she thought and why now, why must she pay for others sin,   
If love was a crime, she was found guilty of pursuing women that were found guilty of committing murder, but she took the blame to protect Emma and Samson had one last card under his sleeves.  
Ruby was alive, what was he gaining from this besides controlling her mind, taking orders and making her his right hand.  
"He's punishing us both"   
She echoed holding her breath, holding the tears because It was clear that Regina was a threat to Samson. as long as she remains in heaven, he had no power, so he decided to compromise her happiness.  
He decided to control her and everyone that she cared about, but he didn't count on her children. The two most powerful being beside her and Emma. He had no idea what he was doing destroying them both, if Emma took the punishments, she would be sent to earth and die alone. Regina had Henry and Addie to think of, so she hid them away from Samson because only her father knew where they hid. No one knew that they were to be betrothed, Samson was clever because Emma was his ace, so she did the unthinkable  
"I love you"  
She whispered  
"You do"  
She came closer and placed her hand rubbing her cheeks softly  
"You bring out the best in me"  
"I do"  
"You do"  
Regina cried, she let her tears flow because she knows that Emma wasn't going to forgive her for this  
"Regina wait for me, I will be back"  
Regina closes the distance between them in front of the council, she places a Swift kiss on her lips  
"Father forgive me"  
She pulled out her sword and cut out her wings   
"Regina..."  
Swiftly, the pain was unbearable. Regina held her sword in one hand gazing at her wings on the other.  
" No."  
Emma was alarmed at the scene in front of her but Regina had no regrets, she said what she wanted to say, she loved her and she was willing to take Emma's place, but being on Earth without her was torture, so she willingly gave her father her wings.  
"Regina what did you do"  
Watching Regina on her knees begging for air  
"I..."  
"Don't"  
She means don't speak but she couldn't talk to her because, without her wings, Regina wasn't an angel. She was mortal  
"Immortal hmm"  
"Regina"  
Emma held her head into her arm laying her flat to the ground, watching the blood gushing out of her back but all Regina could see was her lips moving  
"To the best thing that ever happened to me"  
Bringing her fingers tracing her lips softly  
" To You"  
As she disappeared from her arm, Emma was left a sobbing mess  
"Where did she go"  
The spot where she once laid was empty with a pool of blood  
"Regina no..."  
Placing her hand on the ground, everything became dark  
"To a better place"   
echoed a voice, Emma recognized it as her fathers own  
"Why would you do this..."  
She screamed  
"To your own daughter"  
"All is not lost, my child"  
"Would you stop speaking in riddles, she's gone"  
"She did it for you, so fight child"  
"How"  
She echoed wiping her eyes clear from her tears  
"I don't know how"  
memories of her and Regina flooded her judgment. She was happy, What was she to do without the one person who believed in her the most.  
"We've already lost"  
She summoned a knife   
"I have to find her"  
What was she going to do, was she about to end her own life  
"Put it down child"  
She knew that they wouldn't take lightly to suicide by the knife, she would be an outcast but she doesn't care.  
"I want to be with her"  
" don't do this Emma"  
Suddenly she could feel a force behind her, she felt the voice coming closer   
"Why do you care"  
She screamed turning in circles swinging her sword  
"Because if you die today, you would never see her again"  
"I've never seen you, to believe you, why should I listen to you now"  
Henry came closer and revealed himself surrounded by stars in The Darkness, he placed his hand on the sword puncturing his hand   
"Look"  
The sword went straight through his hand, Emma saw a bright light passing through as his skin repaired itself   
" there should be blood"  
"Am an outcast too"  
He echoed  
"But look around you"  
The star's moved around as he pointed to a globe with water and the most puzzling mystery, she saw Regina  
"It can't be"  
She was alive and near her were Henry and Addie  
"My greatest creation, that's you and Regina"  
"But am here"  
"If you want to be near her you have to fight"  
"But I have nothing left"  
Their world fades away little by little as she saw ruby approaching her in a cloud of smoke with Samson hiding a deceitful smile. He was ready to finish her  
"Look in your hands"  
He whispered as she looked down at her sword.  
"But.."   
as she notices the sword of Michael  
"This is your legacy"  
"This isn't mine"  
"Regina made it yours, as it was your fathers"  
"How did she know that am worthy for this"  
"You're the child of Cupid, you belong here as much as them"  
"What do I have to do"  
"I've meddled in both of your lives for too long, this injustice has to stop"  
His voice fades away, the stars disappeared little at a time  
"You're running out of time because am fading away, he's erasing me"  
"Why now, why did u revealed yourself"  
" Regina was incorrigible but Then there was you and others worth fighting for "  
"Father what do I have to do"  
" you deserve happiness and you have to know that The sword stayed in the royal family, your family shall inherit them. Regina shall have mine, but you have to fight to see her again"  
"He has an army"  
"Not against two immortal swords and their offspring"  
"Are they safe"  
"Always"  
Holding her sword with both hands, She had one last question   
"Father will I see them again"  
" you are an immortal and instrument of peace, make it count my child, that's the gifts I bestowed upon you both"   
"Regina"  
Emma woke up from the bed abruptly studying her surrounding.  
Addie stood on one side with Henry holding each other's hand  
"What year is it"  
She asked as if she was expecting someone  
"Twentyten"  
They echoed   
"Two thousand ten to be correct"  
Regina and all her correctness she thought, this was the right year, she was with her family and she had a demon to slay. she smiles and ran to Regina taking her into an embrace  
"Oh Regina I remember"  
"Good "  
She placed her hand around her wife squeezing tightly  
"I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too mon amour"


	18. Crimson ties

Regina woke up from her coma centuries ago after landing in Egypt, she survived another escape from her father.  
"Emma"   
She remembered that they fought Samson after Addie's birth and that Emma was captured saving her, now she had to start over.   
"I wish you were here"  
She was tired of running from what was rightfully hers, her throne, her family, she wanted to scream because she had to fight until she could put a stop to whoever cursed and chased them out of their paradise.  
Lost in her thoughts, it finally occurred to her that she and Emma weren't bethrowed but mere strangers to each other, yet she was jealous of Emma flirting with anyone other than her, she wanted undeniable attention and devotions only from her.  
"No one is more hated then he who speaks the truth"  
With a sigh, she knew then that she loved and missed her. she studies her surrounding thinking that she was alone again.  
"Plato"  
A soft voice appeared from the shadows  
"You scared me"  
From her bed, Regina appeared to smile because that voice belongs to Emma  
"You. scared.. never"  
Emma came closer taking a seat  
" but You did"  
"I admire your devotion but you are stronger then you give yourself credit for, even stronger than me"  
"Do you remember what happens in Rome"  
"I gave birth to a beautiful child"  
"A child you haven't introduced me to"  
"Because it isn't safe"  
"But out there they are defenseless"  
" they have ruby and neal"  
"They will resent us Regina"  
"Why do you assume the worst"  
"Why."  
Emma stood up abruptly tossing the chair on the ground   
"Because we're abnormal, we don't belong"  
"I belong as much as they do, I am not ashamed"  
"Ashamed this is much bigger then us accepting who we are, it's about our choices"  
"So why are you here"  
"I.."  
Emma contemplate if she should answer  
"I.."  
"This kingdom belongs to us so please take your time answering, but know this, It wasn't a difficult question"  
it just flew out of Regina's mouth, maybe she wanted to help Emma come to term with her emotions for her about the alliance of their blood, about the bond that they were to cherish, or maybe she wanted to upset her   
"We're cursed and yet you keep finding me."  
"We're not cursed.."   
"What do you call..let's say my father wanting to teach us a lesson. Shutting me out, because of who I am"  
"I.."  
"Why are you here"  
for some reason, they seem to always find each other. After their first encounter, Emma ran out on her and left her pregnant with Henry, moments later she finds out that because she was emotionally connected to Emma she was pregnant with Addie as well. She didn't mean to fall in love with a hybrid, she always thought that they were myths to scare her into submission, to follow into her mother's footstep to become a helder, until she found out that she was a hybrid and an immortal.  
"Am not ashamed of who I am Regina, because of you am an immortal"  
Regina seems  impressed by Emma's confession, she turned facing the walls  
"Forgive me my majesty"   
Emma gave up on explaining to Regina why she was so loyal to her until the end and walked the opposite way exiting the room  
"I don't know why I bother following you wherever you go like a lost puppy"  
"Maybe its just because of what's between my legs"  
Spiteful Regina stood up from the bed  
"You want to belong long enough to claim me"  
"That's not true"  
"Admit it you're no different then Samson"  
Emma turned quickly facing Regina as she was now on her feet in front of her  
"He's a mam"  
"And you're half of that "  
"Stop it"  
"What.. Am I hitting a nerve"  
She pushed her slowly by the arm  
"admit it"  
"Stop it"  
"Admit it then"  
She screamed taking the roof of the house away in a wisp of air, the winds became so strong that they can hear the storm outside  
"Are you doing this"  
"What"  
Emma balwed her first  
"if you push me to the edge there will be consequences"  
"Was that a threat "  
Replied Regina as Emma subdues her anger and returned the room to its original state   
"It's a promise"  
" little hybrid"  
Echoed Regina with a smile  
" cocky hybrid"  
She came closer to Emma and brought her lips to her hear slowly whispering  
" my member is much bigger than yours, you haven't the balls"  
Emma bit her upper lip with a smile, she brought her lips to Regina's hear and replied  
" You like being in charge"  
She breathes in Regina's scent as she exhaled slowly, she smelled fear  
" except today you don't own me"  
"You haven't the balls to make me submit to your powers"  
Regina was the one to push Emma to the point of no return but if she wanted to play games with her emotions, Regina was about to meet a new side of Emma.  
"And I presume you do"  
" I beg your pardon"  
She replied questioning Emma's motive  
"I mean with magic, you can do anything you desire but do you know what I have"  
"Please enlighten me halfbreed"  
"I have the balls to make you scream my name repeatedly but you're so full of yourself"  
Emma snickered a smile and continue  
"My queen"  
Why was Emma provoking her, why was she so impotent, she had no words as Emma continued  
"You know you're  in love with me, and you will go anywhere I go"  
"Don't be so full of yourself"  
"Prove me wrong then"  
"Am not afraid of you"  
She echoed summoning her magic  
"There "  
She stood in nothing, her breast visible and her member appeared between her legs protruding in all its glory  
"is that was you want to see"  
"Close"  
It was Emma's turn to show what she was capable of and Regina played right into her hand, She took her armor off slowly  
"Now you're majesty, I have no magic"  
The armor dropped on the floor and she proceeds to take off her padded defensive jacket underneath.  
"Well at least I don't want to use any, so please keep your eyes on me"  
The garment dropped on the floor as well  
"What are you doing"  
Echoed Regina  
"Please, let me educate you"  
Regina hated being spoken in any tones that undermine her authority and Emma was hitting all the wrong buttons, she was disrespectful, yet Regina couldn't look away. If she did, it would show that Emma was right, it would show that she was weak and even with Emma Regina didn't want to lose, she loved a competition.   
She wanted to prove to the blonde that she was wrong about them being together, but she was failing at keeping her emotions in check  
"What. "  
Her voice broke as she continued  
"What are you doing?"  
But Emma ignore her and she was forced to scream  
" answer me"  
"What you did yourself but without magic"  
Next came off her shirt  
"But please let me finish"  
Emma stood bare, top first, her breast perked up as her nipples harden exposed in cold hair.  
"No magic here, that's the difference"  
She proceeds kicking off her boots and reached for her bottom  
"Now, here"  
She lowered them down further above her knees and once they reached the floor, she stood proudly displaying her member  
"Here's the real magic"  
She exclaimed with a smile.   
"How about that you're majesty"  
Regina had no words as she couldn't believe her eyes, Emma's member protruded further then hers, she could see her vein building from emmas tights to where the shaft connected.  
"Can you handle that"  
Emma was tempting her, she looked down at her member  
"Oh my"  
And looked up to emmas  
"Oh for fuck sake"  
She echoed when really she was thinking, she's bigger than me but she couldn't bear to say it out loud because even with magic, she was no match for Emma.  
"I retracted my statement from earlier"  
She echoed as her member disappeared, she took a seat on the bed behind her  
"Oh no my queen too late for that "  
Emma brought her back up and turned her around, wrapping her arm around her neck forcefully and placed her left hand on the entrance of her lips  
"There..."   
Toying with her entrance she brought her index fingers to her private part and moved them slowly clockwise  
"is something I can do"  
She inhaled Regina's scent and exclaimed  
"Ah. You"  
She whispered next nibbling on Regina's ear  
"Me"  
Replied Regina feeling Emma's member flushed behind her rear.  
"How"  
She tried her best inhaling slowly and exhaling, calming her urges to turn around and beg Emma to take her but what she didn't know, was that Emma could sense her fear because she was breathing down her neck slowly  
"Do you feel that"  
Echoed Emma positioning her member between Regina's legs  
"And this"  
She pinched the roof of her entrance softly and catches a whimper from Regina, as she moves her member in and out between her legs rubbing her sensitive spot  
"Ahh.."  
Regina breath became uneven but Emma didn't stop her movement, in and out she rubs her member between her legs and brought her fingers to her breast, slowly teasing her nipple.  
"And that"  
  Regina could feel Emma's heartbeat at the base of her entrance, she became warry with need as her feelings betrayed her, she felt a pool of water dripping unto emmas member and realized that it came from her. She felt embarrassed but instead of walking away, she closed the distance between her legs and begin moving her hips slowly forward and backward.  
biting her lips, she turned around slightly, enjoying how she felt, admiring the look on emmas face.  
"Ah"  
She gains a whimper from Emma, as she let go of Regina's neck and held on to her hips trusting them forward faster.  
Emma bit her lips and closed her eyes, in the midst of moving her hips so fast, she slips into Regina slowly and they were both screaming  
"Ah"  
Echoed Regina feeling the abrupt intrusion into her core  
"Am sorry"  
Emma panic but she was still buried into Regina  
" should I take it out"  
"No,"  
screamed Regina through the pain, she knew she wasn't ready to take in all of emmas shaft but she found herself exclaiming.  
" keep going"  
So Emma continued pushing in, burying her shaft deeper into Regina. slowly she moved in and retrieved her shaft out of her momentary, breathing in holding her animal instinct to take Regina hard as she could, when suddenly Regina could sense her fear  
"Please don't hold back"  
Emma shook her head acknowledging her and buried her shaft deeper that she could   
"Ah"  
She echoed  
"Shall I stop"  
"No"  
Holding her by the hips, Emma continued taking her shaft out of Regina's cunt forcefully and in she placed it again.   
Regina was grunting and licking her lips and Emma took her shaft out turning Regina around taking her into a kiss, they moaned as Emma picked her up and pushed her atop the bed  
"Here you go my queen"  
Emma landed atop Regina and spread her legs, she positions herself in between her and moved her hips forward.   
Her shaft found its way into Regina's core easily, as she moves in faster and faster, deeply into Regina.  
Regina loved it, she was screaming Emma's name and digging her nails into her skin, marking her as undeniably hers   
"Gr.."  
Echoed Emma through gritted teeth, taking the pain as Regina wrapped her legs around her and She felt as if she was Regina's.  
She wanted to take Regina over and over again, but she resisted temptation until she was sure that Regina was satisfied with her. returning her affections best that she could, she kissed her neck softly, their breast rubbing against each other, breathing unevenly, Emma stood back admiring the look of love upon Regina's face and she knew she would be undone.  
"Ah. "  
She echoed spreading her wings Regina slid her hand between them and felt her open lips were visible still  
"Is that"  
"Yes it is"  
Replied Emma and Regina decided to explore her entrance  
"Is that alright"  
She slid two fingers in slowly and Emma came undone  
"Uhm"  
She felt Emma's wetness pooling into her fingers  
"It's ok"  
Echoed Regina sensing that Emma was holding back, she smiled and proceeded to penetrate Regina as she deep in her fingers deeper into her  
'Uhm"  
They both exclaimed as they were truly connected, Emma loved the way Regina smiled as she climaxes on her shaft, eyes close, licking and biting her lips steadily toying with her entrance but now it was time for her to release   
"Oh God"  
She couldn't control her shaft as she pours her hot liquid deeper into Regina's core  
"Am sorry"  
She echoed wanting to get off Regina  
"For what"  
Echoed Regina holding her down with her legs   
"We have children together, you don't have to worry about that"  
Emma gazed into Regina's brown orb and they were full of love, that was all for her glowing into the moonlight  
"But that wasn't right, I didn't ask for your permission"  
"What gentlemen"  
"Women but yeah"  
Regina brought her hand to her hair and ran her hand through them  
"You're beautiful"   
"So are you my queen "  
She leans in a placed swift kiss upon her lips and pulled out   
"So as to our problem of conceiving, I can fix that"  
Emma move off her and took a seat, Regina sat up and continued  
"Would it be ok if we do this again"  
The room was silent, Emma didn't know what to say as Regina continued  
"Mutually. Emma"  
"I see As companions"  
She diverted her attention at the wall standing off the bed  
"Yes"  
"Regina i."  
She turned back facing her knowing that their family were at war, she couldn't shack up the queen of heaven even if they have two beautiful children in hidden  
"Please say yes.."  
Her voice broke as she placed her hand on emmas arm slowly  
"I don't ever want to be alone, not without you  "  
"Then I pledge to you to be loyal"  
She took a seat near Regina holding her hands  
"And I to you"  
"Mon Amour"  
It was Regina's way to be customary of their time period, she smiled at Emma softly and nodded her approval  
" my love"  
She replies understanding what this means for the both of them, as Regina held her hand bringing Emma's own between hers, she brought her dagger between them.  
"As I said earlier, i have a way to keep us safe"  
"Magic"  
"Yes"  
"You can walk out now if you want"  
"Never"  
So they rested their hands slowly against the dagger as Regina move it slightly breaking the skin slightly  
"To us"   
Emma felt nothing but a pinch as she watches her blood bond with Regina's and disappeared slowly into the blade  
"We made a pack and this should be covered in our blood"  
"But it's not"  
Regina noticed that it wasn't a full moon and echoed  
"Crimson ties on a solstice moon"   
"Rebirth of the sun"  
"Not exactly"  
Regina shook her head slightly and replied  
"We are reborn"  
Regina knew what she was doing, bonding her blood with Emma would make them stronger but on a winter solstice, her fathers birthday would mean that they would be forever under his protection until deemed unworthy of his gifts of life.  
"My fathers birthday"  
"Impossible our lords birthday would be during the winter equinox"  
"Not him, Henry"  
"Who's Henry"  
"Great you have no idea, that's good"  
Regina was breathing heavily that Emma placed her hand over her shoulders and brought her right hand holding a hand full of her hair  
"Why are you so nervous"  
"it's not enough to bond our blood"  
She begins  
"Thank you"  
She pushed Emma's hand back and left her hair flow freely  
"we have to bond our soul"  
"Which is why I was drawn to you"  
"And which is how we will always find a way back to each other"  
This made sense now, Emma knew why she would always follow Regina around the globe, around the universe, because They were meant to be and nothing could ever change their path.   
They were meant to protect each other because they were the last of their kind, yet they were one of a kind, they had to fight harder then anyone else to belong because to everyone else they were history, nothing but a myth that they would tell children so they can close their eyes and sleep, to believe, so they could dream.  
So today they believed in each other.  
No matter the obstacle, nothing could come between them. at this moment she had the proof, their ultimate proof of devotion  
"A way back to our children"  
Echoed Regina bringing Emma back to earth, she ran her fingers softly along her face  
"Everything will be fine after this,   
I promise"  
"I know you will"  
Emma lean in closer and brushed her lips against Regina's  
"I know you will"  
She whispered studying Regina's features, breathing her scent before they get separated again and took her into a swift kiss and their journey begins anew.


	19. Meet The Family

Am I anything like you"  
Echoed Addie after witnessing her mothers latest memory and into emmas arm she went, Wrapping her arm around her waist.  
Weeks ago, she and Emma only shared a brief embrace after regaining her memories, but it was cut short only for her to stand back and judge her choices of abandoning her and Henry.  
Regina knew that Addie had her trait to adapt and favor hate over kindness and love because in everyone's eyes she was an outcast, but what she didn't know was that no matter what she did to push Emma away from her, she would come back stronger because Henry and Addie were her heart and she would try anything to get their approval.  
after weeks of being cold as ice like Regina,  
She claimed that she was just a child and that was just a phrase that she wasn't proud of because she missed both of her parents.  
After months of never wanting to be In The same room as her parents, the story that changed her mind was the loved they shared so long ago that she doesn't remember.  
"Am I more like you, mother "  
Echoed Henry wanting to know the source of his powers as he begins questioning the ability to communicate telepathically with Addie.  
"I understand it's a burden to you, "  
Regina assured him with a smile as she continued   
"but you both are your mothers proudest gift"  
Regina realized that it would be hard coming to term that they each inherit  
One of their abilities but she also forgot to mention to Emma that when they go back in time gaining their memories, or when they predict their future, they have to learn how to manipulate and disguise their memories to the point that Addie and Henry couldn't see them.   
As they spent days capturing the romance that they thought was dead while coming up with a plan to return home, memories weren't enough for her children to continue in Their path for freedom, as days turn into nights Addie and Henry begin to doubt that they weren't enough to follow their mother's path.  
"I did not need to see that memory"  
"  have you no restraint"  
"Restraint"  
Echoed Emma learning that her children shared their thoughts  
" you can see all of our memories"  
Echoes Addie for what seems an eternity because she could hear every word whether it be too sensual, see every kiss, every detail of their relationship and it was weirdly inappropriate  
"No"  
Replied Regina defensively  
"Yes we could"  
echoed her children simultaneously  
"Oh"  
Replied Emma lost as she continued  
"I am very sorry"  
Placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder  
"Shall I tell you a story about how you met ruby"  
"Yes please"  
"That didn't take long to convince her"  
Echoed Emma surprisingly  
"Well to be fair you and ruby were very well acquainted am curious as well"  
"Curious..why?"  
Emma realized her mistake as she may share a past with ruby as well as a future, while Regina stood in front of her, she became quite defensive  
"I kissed her once, "  
She echoed  
"Please don't hold it over my head darling"  
Defending her bond as she vows to protect Regina, it seems that she had to come clean and truthful to her relationship with her rather than justifying the truth that they had their memories erased, she was unaware of her thoughts on ruby and was uncertain if she loved her. although Regina would never judge Emma for something that she did when they didn't know who they were, she was curious to know if Emma remembered any of those moments.  
"Is that what you remember"  
"Actually I don't remember anything after that"  
"Great please let's move on"  
"Is someone jealous"  
Teased Emma because she knew her wife so well, Regina didn't make it clear that she was fine that her general and greatest confidant was once sharing more than a kiss with her queen  
"I want our children to know who they are, is that hard to believe"  
"If you two are done getting over each other. tell me more about Ruby"  
"Please as she said"  
"why am I being attacked here"  
Echoed Emma seeing that her daughter and her queen gained on her begging to withdraw any information that includes ruby in her life.  
"She fancies her"  
Exclaimed Henry as all eyes turned to him.  
"She's what"  
Echoed Regina as if she was surprised she made a scene because she doesn't know how to explain this to Emma. She knew all along but she was focused on gaining their memories and controlling her powers that it only occurred to her that Addie was her daughter and that Henry was her son. As this awkward situation started traveling in front of them, Regina doesn't want to think of her daughter and her general nor her queen, but it seems that the last can not stay buried for long.  
"Am sorry what"  
Screamed Emma gaining her attention back to what matters, Henry seemed to look in Addie's way as if he was doing her a favor outing her secret.  
"Is that true"  
Continued Emma  addressing Addie but it was Henry that spoke for Her  
"She...has... a..."  
He begins pausing slowly as if they didn't believe him  
" Crush... On. Her.."  
He slowly let out finally and Addie was fuming with rage  
"They heard you the first time"  
She replied pushing Henry against the wall with force, as he landed on his back and slid off the wall sitting on the floor, eyes wide open, he couldn't believe that she hit him so hard.   
"You hit me"  
Was the first thing he exclaimed  
"So what jerk"  
She wasn't happy with him as he ran his hand from the floor to the wall gaining his composure, standing up slowly, he left a hole in the wall.  
"What"  
running his fingers on the dent where he could see the shape of his head, he echoed  
"Mom"  
"She's older than you"  
Echoed Regina  
"Mom"  
"Was there blood"  
She echoed freely  
"Mother"  
He echoed hoping that Emma would rescue him, she looked the other way and he echoed again  
"Seriously mom"  
Regina gave her a cold stare as if it was the first time that they met showing her who's in charge, she knew she wanted to be in good term with her, so she laughed and echoed  
" I agree with your mother"  
"Great. Thanks a lot."  
He walked around the room calming his nerve and urges to retaliate, taking a seat on the sofa in The livingroom  
"Am just going to seat here"  
It didn't take long for Addie to realize the pain that she was causing her brother and became the bigger person and echoed   
"Am sorry"  
"Sure"  
He echoed avoiding her gaze.  
It was hurting Addie seeing that she cared for someone that was so close to her parents, but it wasn't Henry's story to tell them who she loved.  
"Am always getting carried away and am sorry"  
Regina Walked closer to Emma and echoes  
"This is why I left them to settle their differences"  
"They remind me of us but you are always right"  
Replied Emma  
"This is different, "  
Replied Regina with a smile as she continued  
" they are different"  
"Of course they are"  
Regina cit Emma off as she continues  
" because I almost killed you"  
"Ah"  
Echoed Emma with a smile remembering how far they came  
"On several occasions, if I  remember correctly and am lucky"  
Replied Emma holding her hands  
"Why do you love me"  
"Because I couldn't live without you"  
"Ah. And I remember that vividly"  
"Can't I please tell them the story of when we became a family"  
"Carry on "  
She leans forward taking a seat near Henry as he breaks away from Addies embrace  
"We all know ruby, the fierce captain, general of the army, who solely live to serve Regina but did you know that I have a general as strong and powerful as her"  
"Neal"  
"Truly he's my best friend"  
Regina became defensive and echoed with a laugh and a cough  
"Eh. Eh. Ehmm"  
"beside your beautiful mother"  
She shook her head realizing that she was slipping off tin ice because shed kissed both of her generals and although Regina didn't hold a grudge, it would be better to skip to the happy endings and explain Where everyone went missing for the last centuries.  
"Of course"  
Responses regional with a smile  
"Darling"  
echoed Emma placing a swift kiss on Her Cheek  
"Thank you"  
Exclaimed Regina awaiting the stories that she remembers  
"As I was saying, we were always running from Samson"  
"We ran away from our home, from our own people, soldiers, shifters until we were the last family standing"  
Regina remembered that they landed in Brazil when Henry came running from the forest screaming  
"They're coming, they're coming"  
He was just about he was now along with Addie but she was nowhere to be found  
"Who's coming"  
Echoed Emma grabbing her sword as Regina ran to the horse because she didn't have control over her wings in This century, she looked around and don't see Eddie   
"Where's your sister"  
She echoed strutting along upfront toward danger  
"They have her"  
"Emma take Henry and run"  
She took it upon herself to fight Samson but Addie didn't have her powers yet, she was defenseless but if she gets injured in battle they will lose and the circle of beginning anew. They will get ship out into a new century, with new memories and possibly alone.  
"Absolutely not, we don't run"  
"Emma darling I have magic and you have a sword"  
"But I have my wings I can fly"  
Her children were standing watch over the night so their parents could regain their strength but it took longer for them to regain their memories which took longer for them to switch post.   
Regina thought of a strategy to find her daughter, she noticed a drop of blood hitting the ground and  realized that Henry has been hit   
"Henry"  
She asked alarmed  
"Is that yours"   
She held his arm viewing if he has been hurt  
"Just a scratch mother"  
He echoed with a smile  
"can you fight"  
"Always mother "  
He replied holding his arm wrapping a piece of his cape around his wound  
"I just needed to warn you"  
"That's my boy"  
Echoed Emma spreading her wings bringing her  sword up in the air  
"Besides "  
he smiled  
"I've been waiting to thank whoever shot that arrow at me"  
"Very well then,"  
Regina turned to Emma placing her hand on Emma emitting red light and  instructed  
"Scouted above us for any sign of danger"  
Emma begins to glow and replied  
"What about you"  
"Close your eyes"  
"What does."  
Emma wanted to protest because she has yet to understand Regina's magic  
"Now darling"  
Begged Regina   
"we're running out of time"  
Emma  did as instructed and as soon as she closes her eyes she could clearly see Regina in front of her, she opened her eyes  
"My eyes were close"  
"And..."  
Echoed Regina awaiting the result of her magic  
"I could see you"  
" Now I am going to turn around and you are going to hide"  
She did as instructed while Regina closed her eyes   
"Use steak detection and be quiet as possible"  
It was Emma's turn to use her powers, whichever one she had left was stealth detection, making herself invisible, she disappeared above ground as she flew up high in the air, hiding behind a few branches.   
A few minutes passed as Regina echoed with a smile.  
"Three miles ahead up in the east side three"  
Regina's magic was working, she could see Emma's movement as Emma could sense hers.   
She opened her eyes and continued  
"Now let's find our daughter"  
Henry rode behind her mother on the horse as Emma flew above them searching for Addie clearing their path of their enemies, either by taking them out their way with her sword as they followed, or warning them that she needed assistance but the enemies were too strong.  
Samson was ready this time, he recruited half the kingdom. She needs an alliance, someone, to help her from the inside but she doesn't know if ruby was safe or under Samson memory spell. If she couldn't help them, she would find them and bring them to Samson and they would lose what the fought for, their family and the throne, so they fought harder.   
They came in contact with a few members of the Samson army but Henry couldn't fight anymore. He dropped his sword in the middle of the fight and backed up in a corner calling for his mothers to protect him but they were nowhere to be found.  
Meanwhile, Addie was running for her life twenty miles ahead, sword in hand, hoping to hide from her enemies as a stranger bumps into her.   
"For the love of all that's good this place isn't safe, show yourself"  
Echoed Addie as They fell to the ground  
She assumed her mother's identity shifting quickly.  
"What are you doing in these woods"  
Echoed the stranger stepping off the ground coming closer  
"Regina"  
Echoed the stranger recognizing the voice in front of her.  
and Addie held her sword closer to the enemies throat  
"Am warming you move and you are left to a thousand pieces"  
"Your majesty I've found you"  
"Who are you and how do you know my mother"  
"Wait. Addie"  
Addie retrieved her sword slowly only to turn it around and hit the stranger with the handle to the stomach strongly  
"Yep.."  
Echoed the stranger holding her stomach breathing sharply in pain  
" you're Addelaine"  
"How do you know..."  
"You look like my queen but you must be a shifter like Emma"  
"How do you know about us"  
'Your mother"  
Addie shifted into her mother, instead of changing into Regina she wanted to show her true powers, spreading her wings hoping to scare her opponent, shifting into Emma   
"Am Ruby"  
Echoed the stranger in front of Addelaine  
As she took a step back.  
"I am... Were your mother's general"  
"Before my mother"  
"Yes before Emma"  
Addie placed her sword in Front of her in a intimidating stance, but she couldn't grasp her strength, as she walked toward ruby and collapse in her arm.  
"Hold on princess"  
She echoed watching her wings disappeared as her eyes closed  
"We're going to get you home"  
She picked her up gently and spread her wings flying above, scouting the land looking for Emma and Regina.  
"Henry behind me"  
Echoed Regina as Samson approached them, they were surrounded by his army.  
"Well what do we have here"  
He echoed from his horse approaching them  
"Halfbreeds and a traitor"  
Regina was discussed by his appearance, to call her son a tratoir only because he escapes his rules and found his mothers. frowning, she summoned her magic as fire appeared from her hand.  
"Dare to call him that again"  
She spits out  
"Emma take my hand"  
Lending her hand hoping to help her powers  
She gladly took it as her eyes turned red  
"You think that's enough, sharing your powers"  
"No, but she has us"  
Exclaimed a voice above him.  
"Why you"  
He looks offended realizing that it was ruby, he echoed  
"Another traitor, get them"  
As ruby landed on the ground, Henry realized that Addie was with her   
"Mom"  
"Addie"  
They both echoed but Addie shifted into a wolf slowly as they watched her skin Turn to bones outward, strangely inward stretching one inch apart from each other in pain she screamed.  
"Mother"  
"What is this"  
Echoed Samson  
"I think you mean who is this"  
Replied Emma with a smile knowing that they stood a chance because Addie was the strongest out of all of them besides Regina  
"Our daughter"  
Echoed Regina as her transformation was complete, Addie howled aggressively at her enemies, showing her teeth.  
"Two of them"  
He echoed  
"Four immortals"  
He screamed furiously as he was not ready to lose a battle because now they had help and even thou he had an army by his side he knew that  he was now outnumbered  
"Attack"  
He screamed  
"Ready"  
Echoed Regina knowing that Samson was about to lose this war  
"Ready"  
"Ready"  
"Awoooo"  
And they ran toward danger knowing that they would succeed as they fought to live another day.


	20. Defenders

"We didn't use to always be like this"

Echoed Regina

"Like what"

Echoed Henry

"So loveable"

Echoed Emma

"You mean to tell me that my parents, savior of the world couldn't work together"

Echoed Addie

"We used to hate one another"

Replied Emma with a smile as she continued

"Shall we tell them the truth"

"Why bother we don't have time"

Replied Regina

"We can make time because they don't remember"

Pleads Emma

"Besides, that would teach them compassion, strength and the power of their heart"

"We should be training right now by finding Ruby and Neal, hoping that they get their memories back so we can go back home"

Screamed a frustrated Regina because it has been a month now and they couldn't summon a portal to go back home, they couldn't find Neal and Ruby and as always, they were left to figure out a way out of this ever ending curse.

"Look at them love, they want to know"

"No, you want them to know "

Regina knew that not all of their stories together was full of never-ending romance, she knew that there were times that she wasn't strong, she wasn't the leader that her people expected her to be and for that, at times she was ashamed.

"What's the harm"

Echoed Emma knowing that if Regina opened up further to her children it might break her, but she also knew that when Regina thought of her past, most times, it saved them.   
When they were left stranded, Earth last defense, Emma knew what Regina has to do, she just needs a push in the right direction and so she encouraged her to remember.

Regina didn't want to trust that opening up to her family was a way out of earth and closer to her kingdom, she fought them a lot about securing her heart because no matter how hard they fought Samson and recollect their memories, they were always back to the beginning, she would wake up strangely as if everything was normal and she will be without her family, without Emma, without Ruby and neal, without the only people who trusted and depended on her.

"You want them to see me weak"

"No, I want them to be courageous, to have faith, to be strong"

Regina grew tired of reliving her past, she wanted to move forward but Emma wouldn't let her.at the end Emma had the last word, she was always right, she was brave, she was fearless as Regina was as Emma continue 

"What better way for them to learn than from your strength as a warrior and at that the best warrior that I know and love"

Emma knew how to convince Regina, she knew the way to her heart as she places a swift kiss upon her lips, slowly Regina smiled, her face lit up as Emma pulled away slowly joining her children, sitting outdoor, Henry took a seat on a chair near his mother, Addie didn't stop glowing in the dark under the  shimmering light of the moon, floating around with her wings, exploring her new powers. 

"Why are you doing that"

"Ignore her "

Echoed Emma

"That's distracting mon ange"

Echoed Regina smiling at Emma knowing that she would let her children do anything that they desired

"Ah mom amour Je sais Que Je Suis un ange"

"Touche"

Echoed Henry as all eyes turned to him

"You don't speak French"

"Pwen ki pran"

Echoed henry wide eyes, wondering what he just said, his mother echoed

"What's that"

"Je fais maintenant"

Henry shook his head and places his hand over his mouth surprise that he knew another language, his mother applauded him as he removed his hand and replied correctly

" apparently that was French and...creole"

Proudly he smiled and continued

" I do now"

"This must be one of his new powers, he's a polyglot"

"So now I can't make sexual jokes because he understands"

"Dear this wasn't sexual you were just making a point"

"Point pris"

Echoed Emma

"I can speak three languages"

Echoed Henry 

"Amazing"

Excited He continued glancing in Addie's direction, she didn't seem pleased as she echoed

"Hello"

and her mother's eyes were on her

"Oui sweetheart"

Replied Emma teasingly hoping that her daughter inherited their skills as well

"I don't like being kept in the dark"

"Estuo esperando"

Echoed Regina surprising Henry once more as he understood and echoed

"Was that Portuguese"

Regina winked in his direction with a smile and Addie replied with the cutest pout

"Anyone's going to tell me what's going on"

Clueless as to what the conversation was about, her parents concluded that this proves that she doesn't understand them.

"Well at least one of our children can't spy on us"

With a smile, Emma echoed and Regina Replied shortly 

"You didn't miss  a thing darling"

as she begins recalling why Emma seems so familiar to her three years prior when she landed on earth, the pull that she felt closer to her heart seem familiar because she knew her since they were kids. 

"In seventeen forty-eight at the end of the seventeen-century France, we landed through a portal, forced to work together by our father."

"You should have seen how that worked out"

Interrupted Emma

"They had a war of their own in France but little did they know that we were here to help them overcome their fear"

Continued Regina inhaling slowly

"We were young, naive, yet full of dreams, we should have known that we were sent in order to prove our loyalties "

"To each other "

Echoed Emma

"How does that make any sense,"

Replied henry realizing a flaw In their plan

"You didn't know each other"

"We've learned that we will be sent to earth to be their last chance of defense, I was excited about my first mission but when the portal closed behind me, we landed next to each other"

Echoed Regina

"But your mother was known for giving strict orders, she was a princess to be crowned queen and the general of an army but I was known for breaking Their rules, defying orders and I think our Lord wanted to make an example out of us"

Replied Emma

"We couldn't be any different"

Echoed Regina with a smile as she swiftly continued

"A rebel and a princess, father wanted to make us an example and we prove him wrong, we were different and from our love, we have the both of you to thank"

"Us"

Echoed her children at the same time and she begins her story

"Heroes are called by many names, which one are we"

Echoed Emma meeting Regina for the first time.

"You speak to me again and I will end you"

She echoed through her devil's red eyes

"Princess come on"

Teased Emma with a smile

"Don't you find me charming "

"Annoying to be exact"

She hissed in Emma's direction showing off her teeth, she has been stuck as a wolf in the past two days and she was not happy about it

"Touch me again and that's the least of your worries half breed"

Emma couldn't take her hands off her fur, she looks so precious but Regina doesn't want to be pet, she was a vicious killer.

Learning to control her powers wasn't easy, her father sent her to war with Emma as her first-hand soldier. 

One day, he informed them that they would lead side by side because they have to prove themselves and on several occasions, they were the best warriors he was proud to raise them as his own.

"You're no better than me your majesty"

Remembering part of their past was the beginning, Regina seems to have memories of the creator before he became Henry and Emma seems to have other memories. 

the only thing they had in common was that Henry cared for them both. They felt as if he was preparing them for their future, their legacy, training them because he knew they would be different, he knew that one day they will be the answered to humanities prayer.

He wanted them to be united, he wanted them to inherited his throne but suddenly they lost their memories, Emma didn't remember Henry as the creator raising her as his own and Regina only remember Henry in her past but he was clearly part of her present.

Now that they were regaining their memories, they were also able to access part of their memories that included Henry.   
They fought many wars finding where they belong, freeing so many kingdoms ruling over shapeshifters, angels and human alike

Regina saw her window to clear her mind of their previous battle and shifted slowly into an Angel, her wings sprouted heavier then Emma imagined. 

Emma watched as she flapped her wings slowly amazed by her strength, she said nothing, batting her eyelids  

"you look like you saw a ghost"

"I... I.. I should have expected you to be Stronger...I..."

Echoed a babbling Emma finding her words, intimidated by Regina because it was the first time she saw an angel shift from A demon to its human nature

"Which is why I told father I would be fine"

Regina cuts her off as her wings disappeared

"Your Highness"

Echoed Emma has she witness an inexplicable act because she knew that there was a demon amongst the angels and that her creator wanted her to learn from the best, the art of love, the art of deception, the end and beginning of the war, there was always a mastermind behind it all he instructed her before sending her out in the open, he instructed her that she had to seek and find them and right at this moment, she realized that it happened to be Regina.

she knew it could be done, something that no mortal experience and she experienced it with Regina.she knew that they could learn from each other as she has powers of her own that Regina doesn't know of, but Regina shifted so quickly that she has so many questions for her but first, she needed to apologize for teasing her, she wanted Regina's approval

"Am sorry"

Replied Emma realizing that Regina may have placed her in a cage mentally, she didn't want to speak or tease her anymore as she bowed down in front of her as a sign of respect

"Oh no dear, you can leave, "

"Your Majesty"

Replied Emma shockingly

"this war is over and I have no need for you"

"But your majesty.."

Emma protested but Regina had the last word

"Are you deaf.."

She screamed at Emma

" leave"

She continued startling Emma that stumbled backward on her knees, lowering her eyes.

"Am sorry your majesty"

She echoed hoping that Regina heard her plea correctly and took her seriously if she accepts her apology, she would ask to be trained together, she wanted to be closely acquainted with her but Regina gazed upon her with such distaste

"Why are you still here"

She echoed raising her eyebrow

" I said to leave"

Regina screamed louder and stomp her feet on the ground creating a small vibration, trees felt nearby as they heard the loud stomp, and a flock of birds flew above them. it could alert Samson's army who worked for the French general but she has no control over her anger, she didn't want Emma by her side any longer.

after winning their previous battle saving countless souls together, she wanted to face Samson alone, she was ready to fight the rest of the battle alone, but her anger only grew thinking back to when they landed near each other as mediators to a treaty two days ago posing as a French general and a British officer. 

She could shift from her human form to anyone that she desired but shifting to an animal was exhausting, to make matters worst she was with Emma that never saw a swifter in her life other than herself, she wouldn't stop touching her or taking turn complimenting her.

she wasn't much for compliments as she felt unattractive as a wolf which was the most intimidating animal that she could think of but not to Emma, to her she was just another pet, even with her fangs showing, Emma was smiling. She claimed to cheer her up because she was too serious, she wanted to win a war not befriend the Enemy and Emma was her enemy, she was a half breed, she cared little of how she felt being closer to history being made, now, she was tired of Emmas jokes because they sounded as insults.

Scaring Emma into leaving wasn't working because summoning a small earthquake wasn't enough as she screamed and landed a blow to her head striking her

"We are not equaled"

It took a second for Emma to comprehends that she has been hit by Regina's backhand

"Wasnt this enough for you"

Echoed Regina seeing that Emma remained on her knees still, kneeling.

"Here"

Emma jumped up from her knees as  Regina raised her hand ready to strike her again, she didn't mean to tease her but Regina's patience was running thin. She knew that Emma was a great fighter but she didn't have control over her emotions and what may come out her mouth.

to Regina, Emma was loud, ignorant and annoying but to Emma, she had nothing but pure love, hope, and adoration in her eyes and it was all for Regina, so she turned around and walked the opposite direction disappearing from the shadows between the trees as fast as she could, she started running.

"That's right cowards run away"

Screamed Regina

"That's what all of you half breeds do"

She continued but Emma disappeared and was long gone as she heard nothing but silence

" run away " 

She felt nothing but a breeze of air, as it was quiet this morning and she didn't like it but she causes Emma to walk away.

As a few hours past, she sat atop a tree stump and realized that she was by herself,  she felt sorry that she screamed at Emma, sorry that she hit her and whispered

"Emma"

As if she would come back as if she was ready to apologize but she knew that she never apologizes, why would she, she not at fault, but she felt guilty. She was alone as she brought her knees up in a crouching position and rested her head slowly

"I wanted to be alone"

That didn't feel right as she thought that she has to find her, she woke up slowly thinking of what she would say once she found her but she didn't, Instead she cursed obscene profanities under her breath because this was ridiculous, she wanted to be near Emma now, she would have given up anything just to hear her annoying yet amusing laughter, to see her smile even if she wasn't happy herself, she misses her, she wanted to see her and because she wasn't on her best defenses, too distracted she felt into Samson trap.

Walking a few miles ahead, she was ambushed by Samson's army

"Those woods aren't safe princess"

Echoed a treacherous and familiar voice, she turned slowly ready to spread her wings, ready to summon a sword if she needs to but she felt her eyes closed slowly as Samson threw one of his magic powders into the air and she felt on the ground.  
She didn't have any fights in her as the powder weaken her magical abilities

"The most powerful being on earth"

he echoed with a laugh, Regina wanted to strangle him with any strength that she had left but the truth was that she had none. Emma probably hated her by now, she should be far from here she asked herself

"Why would I fight you"

He snapped his fingers and one of his henchmen struck Regina with a whip as she closed her eyes enduring the pain, she doesn't know why she should fight him because she's alone, she has no help and the only person that trusted her and tolerated her was far away from reach.

She knew that at that moment that Emma was right, she was her friend, she fell in love with her and for the first time, she felt loved. 

Lashed after lashes, she finally passed out, covered in blood, crying in pain, she lets out a tear and closed her eyes for good hoping that her father heard her silent cry and would call her back to heaven, to her right full place or leave her to become one with nature.

"Wake up Regina"

Echoed a voice

"Regina"

Whispered the voice

"Please"

She slowly flicks open her eyelid seeing that she was in a cage, her body hurt, she had a headache, covered in her own blood, she must have been in a cage for a while, captured, helpless and the only voice of reason and hope reminded her of the person that she wronged the most

"What kind of sick jokes is this father"

She echoed turning slowly on her back

"Haven't I suffer enough"

She turned seeing that she was dreaming, she saw that it was in fact Emma

"Hello your majesty"

"What do you want "

Her instinct took over as she thought the worst, she wanted to know if she was dreaming but Emma's face brought back the light in Regina that she thought was extinct

" you don't look so good"

She continued and Regina had nothing to say but a smile was simply enough

"Hang on beautiful"

Echoed Emma smiling back at her summoning her powered seeing if she could break through the iron cage with magic or with brute strength.

"Am going to get you out of here"

Regina was now laughing hysterically, the pain hurt in her ribcage but she didn't care, she was happy to see Emma.  
she realized that she was in love with Emma and it was at that moment she knew that she wanted to marry her, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her and it starts as soon as she gets out that cage, she will ask her to be her everything, her wife, her queen, her only reason to breath, her reason to fight, her light in the darkness, the absolute love of her life.


	21. Everything is Magic

Evading capture once again, Emma and Regina's journey continues the warrior Queen and her bride to be, returned home, victors, one a believer that love exist and the other a magical influencer.

From being capture to traveling from a different point in time, they will always learn that they can always depend on each other, they were born to protect each other, therefore they were born for each other, to rule together, and so they returned home claiming their birthright, their kingdom.

as Regina recovered from her bruises, news reached her kingdom that she was to be wed, as to who her suitor was, the public was blinded because Regina decided to break the rules and marry a half breed and not just any hybrid, Emma, a soldier,   
a woman they believed would be beneath her.

Uniting their kingdom was Regina's main priority so she decided to leave the public guessing, left to their own imagination until she consulted her father because affair of the heart have never weighted this much on her

"Your fears they make you foolish"

Her father wanted the best for his kingdom and in his eyes that meant a queen and today his kingdom will be united as they gain not one but two queens capable to defend them, he saw that Regina was scared to rule alone, sacred to lose Emma, sacred to see the light of day without the person that loved her the most, the person that brought her back to life, so she decided to consult Emma on the  matter

"I know but what am I to do"

Emma had a month to respond to Regina as she professes her feelings to her, the timeline was near. With two days left on the deadline, she wanted her to be part of her life, part of history but her father knew the truth, he would be forced to separate them forever, erasing their memory every time that Samson's rebel grew stronger, his priority was to protect his successors.

he also knew that there will be a day that he won't be able to help them, he won't be able to escape, so he had to make sure that Emma's intention for Regina was true and pure because if they were truly compatible, they will be able to withstand any storm and change the course of history and Earth its self will be shaken to its core by their differences because there won't be any more pain and suffering, there will be nothing but love and acceptance between Human and Angels, between halfbreeds a no matter how they identified to their clan, he had a plan to save them all, only their union can keep them strong

"She knows I love her, who am I to refuse her"

He recalls his conversation with Emma without telling her of Regina's intention as he asked one question after another, demanding answers 

" love isn't about refusing someone, it's about acceptance"

Echoed the creator

"But I don't ever want to be without her"

He smiled remembering that Regina said to him exactly the same thing, words for words. it was as if they were connected telepathically, Emma knew Regina's intentions and she knew that she wanted to be her queen, admiring her in her white dress, and her chaplet atop of her head  
Henry gave her his blessings, placing a swift kiss on her cheek and whispered

"Go to her then"

"What.. does that mean"

Echoed Emma surprised that her creator would acknowledge her love for Regina

" you deserve to be with each other and I have no power to stand in the way of love"

Replied Henry

"But your subjects.."

Protested Emma

"Don't you mean your subjects"

Replied Henry with a smile

"But.."

Emma didn't believe that she could be happy and that she would be queen, ruling a kingdom with Regina would mean that she would be her second in command.  
she wasn't sure if she was ready to be queen but she knew that she wanted to be near Regina, so she had to be brave and face her fears and let her heart lead.  
she has to take a chance on what her intuition told her because she was hesitant, she doesn't know what the future will hold, second-guessing that if Regina wasn't pleased with her at any time, she would be replaced by someone younger and stronger then her but after all they have been through, she wanted to find out if Regina would want her, accept her fully

"In time they will understand, so go to her.."

Henry could feel the ever ending battle raging inside of her, the doubt that she wasn't strong enough, that she wasn't Regina's equal but he knew that he has to keep his secrets, he doesn't want to tell her that century from now, that nothing will change, not even time could separate them because they've learned from each other, he was done testing them, making them fight their feelings toward each other because it was in Their nature, it was natural, it was their instinct to survive to belong near each other, to each other, it was love that brought them together and it was beautiful.

"To Regina"

He continued as Emma stood speechless in front of him, he knew that two hybrids weren't just the answer to humanity, in his eyes he wanted them to be their only hope.

he could see their future and everything was magic because love is magic as he witnesses it himself, for himself with Cora, as Regina was powerful than her mother.   
He realized that he didn't make the rules because they were made to be broken, he made them because he thought that it was the right full thing to do.

In the past, he separated halfbreed, angels, sorcerers with the trade of magic, demons, and humans as it was difficult to adapt to a society where everyone was born with unique abilities, different because they would be scared of change, scared of each other.  
so he thought that everyone would win, he thought that if one person stood up and defend Hybrids, angels, humans,  halfbreeds with demons blood, Earth would be a peaceful place to live because he doesn't want to change them, so they had to live with their flaws and accept each other.

he simply wanted them to abide by his rules, but there will always be rebels, which is why acceptance was key, which is why Regina and Emma would make great leaders.

it was unexpected but he has to make them believe in each other, he has to unite his kingdom because they both knew where they belong, with each other and he couldn't change that, he couldn't reform them, tearing them away from each other, placing obstacles after obstacles in front of them, they would succeed because they knew what it felt like to be hated, to be a pariah but regardless, they found their place in this world and he was happy to assure Emma that she has nothing to worry about of the future.

" and tell her that you love her"

With a smile, Emma nods her head affirming that she would find Regina,  without telling them the truth, he knew that it was about time that loves wins over hate but Samson would never let that happen because he was the symbol of hate, the very tyrant of truth, so he placed his faith in his children to follow their rightful leader, to settle their differences as he watched Emma running out the door claiming her kingdom, to Regina, to her queen.

reaching Regina chambers, she was left unguarded, running to her door, pushing it open, breathing heavily.

Her eyes took her by surprise because there stood Regina in her white dress similar to hers as if she knew to expect her.

the morning light glowing through the jeweled adoring her neck, with a tender smile, she turned facing her and they stood lost in each others appearance and Regina took the lead, as usual, speaking first

"I want you all the times"

"Your Majesty.."

Replied Emma coming closer but Regina cuts her off meeting her halfway, placing her hand on her chest

"I know I should pick a suitor"

She continued 

" but instead am here with you"

"I love you"

Echoed Emma

"My father didn't put you up to this, did he"

"Why because he loves you "

"Because he aims to make me happy"

" but it's never a crime to love you and I should know"

Regina came closer to Emma running her fingers along her blonde curls and whispered

"Are we being honest"

"Always"

She echoed with a smile slightly embarrassed by her feelings for Regina because now she was so close to her that her instinct was telling her to kiss her

"So you love me uh.."

Echoed Regina wrapping her arm slowly around Emma's waist breathing her essence feeling how nervous she was

"Since we're being honest"

She continued bringing her lips closer to Emmas hear she whispered

"I want you Every moment, every minute"

She darts her tongue out slowly and licks her earlobe slowly

" and every breath and every step we  take together"

Emma shiver at the contact and pull away from Regina and echoed

"What are you doing"

"Do you want me to stop"

Replied Regina

"Yes"

Echoed Emma shaking in front of Regina knowing that she was lying

"Promise that you will stop for now"

With a smile, Regina came closer and echoed

"You want me to promise to stop"

"Yes"

Brown orbs meet blue ones as Regina shook her head affirming yes that she won't make Emma feel pressured to be with her on their first encounter as she spread her lips ready to deceive her and replied

"No"

"You're incorrigible"

Replied Emma reminded of the effect that Regina had on her, she shot her a smile and Emma  landed in her arm, 

"Am sorry"

Echoed Regina running her fingers softly through Emma's hair 

"Don't apologize"

Replied Emma because she doesn't care what her kingdom thinks of her, no one knew her closely as regime did, so she was happy to stand by her side as long that she needed

"I have too"

Replied Regina

" and I should have before"

Pulling away from Emma, Regina wanted to make amend because all great rulers should know when they are wrong, at first it may seem like a sign of weakness to others, but to someone that they claim to love and cherish, it was important to her to let Emma know that she was her equal.

"Do you know why they call me halfbreed"

Echoed Emma missing Regina's touch

"You don't want me to answer that"

"Answer it"

"This isn't necessary, I love you"

It was all that Emma needed to hear it instead she wanted to press Regina for the truth, would she love her when she knew how different she was, would she love her knowing that she wasn't what she expected, Emma needed to know and for that she walked closer to her taking her hand into hers and echoed

"Please answer it "

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't, so please answer it"

"Because they think that you are an outcast,  unloved"

Echoed Regina

"The list goes on but it's unfair to you"

Continued Regina knowing that she may cross a line and may never come back from

"I know that you care but they don't"

"Do You love me"

"We're different"

Echoed Regina

"Do you love me"

Replied Emma seeing that Regina was avoiding her question

"Emma"

"Do you love me, your highness"

"Of course I do"

"do you truly love me as I am"

Regina was so sure of her answer that she didn't think twice that Emma was testing her, proving to her how loyal she could be if they were wed

"Yes"

" because we're different"

Replied Emma but she didn't know how wrong she was as Regina echoed

" no, because we're different for each other "

"What do you mean"

"Emma, I have a secret"

"Of course magic. I know"

Regina didn't feel at ease because if she showed her who she was, she doesn't know what Emma would do as she echoed

" can I show you"

Regina step closer and placed Emma's hand  between her groin and echoed

" stay here"

Swallowing quickly Emma replied

"Yeah, sure. Ah... ok"

"Do you feel that"

"No.. But"

Regina bit her lips and hover her hands over Emma's hand summoning her magic, Emma could feel a bulge forming, growing slowly as Regina closed her eyes and moaned

"Ah"

"Oh"

Echoed Emma realizing that the Regina grew a cock

"Is that a phallus"

She continued blushing over the idea that Regina wanted her, watching as Regina moves her hand slowly over and over atop her cock and echoed

"It's magic"

"Regina"

Replied Emma wanting to remove her hand away from Regina, slightly intrigued and enticed.

"Or call it as it is"

Echoed Regina grabbing her attention

"A huge "

Replied Emma playing into Regina's hand, playing her game because she also has a secret, a weapon up her sleeve wanting to match Regina's bold move on her.

"Bulging.."

She continued biting her lips

"Cock"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at her comment

"Am glad I amuse you"

"No darling.."

Regina noticed that Emma had a surprise of her own mildly noticeable between her legs as she continued

"It's just that I find you mildly irresistible "

She placed her right leg forward and rest it between Emma 

"But what's this"

Regina moved her hand pulling Emma's dress up, hoping to reveal her secret and Emma pulled away

"That's not a secret anymore"

echoed Emma embarrassed that her body was acting without her consent.   
Her secrets were out, she should be panicking but that would be the least of her problem, she did not want to explain to Regina why she had a cock between her legs because unlike her, she didn't use magic, she was born different and it was a truth that she had to live with ever since she was a child.   
Hiding who she was for so long, with everyone that she cared for, her best friend neal didn't know until a month ago and she hasn't seen him ever since.

"Am glad it isn't"

Replied Regina

"I don't want to talk about it"

"There's no need to be ashamed"

"am not Embarrass, just born odd"

"Oh but there's nothing strange or abnormal about a beautiful soul such as yourself"

Walking closer to Emma crashing her lips into hers and moaning slowly, placing her hands over her body, pulling her dress up again, Emma was done running, for Regina she was done hiding

"As I was saying before our ego gain The best of us"

Emma's eyes were closed as Regina placed her lips upon her neck biting it slowly

"I want you"

She continued darting her tongue biting her ear slowly, Emma replied

"But you don't understand"

"We were doing fine before, why would you want me to stop"

"Because I don't want you to be intrigued in me as a sexual object"

"But you're so much more than that"

Regina pulled slowly gazing into Emma's eyes and echoed

"Youll be my wife"

Emma moved away closer to the door,   
contemplating leaving the room, walking away from Regina because she was doubting herself that she was ready to be with her as she echoed

"We aren't married yet "

"You'll be my queen"

Echoed Regina pushing back hoping that Emma believed her, believe that in her eyes there wasn't no other, she wanted to be faithful, she wanted to belong to her, her heart told her that she was the one and she knew that she would do anything to keep her near.

"My father gave us his consent, why are you running"

"Am not running"

"Every time that I move closer, You're backing away"

"Because am different Regina"

Screamed Emma

"So am I Emma, but I want you"

Screamed Regina

"Regina one day we're going to wake up wishing that we've never met each other"

"After all these years you really don't know me"

Regina was screaming to Emma, am here, you're my soulmate and am yours,  
I love you and am never going anywhere, she doesn't know what else to say, what else to do, what else should she show her that she will never let her down. She knew that she wasn't kind in the past, they called her cruel and that her actions could not be erased as if she was forgiving but her heartache to be with Emma as she continued

"Am sorry that I was rude and am sorry that you had to see me heartless, "

Regina knew that taking the first step was to right her wrong, she knew that she had to apologize to Emma. Pouring her heart out in sympathy, She inches closer to Emma taking her hands kissing it slowly

" I took it all on you and that was wrong but you saved my life after everything I've done, back and back again, I was so blind not to cherish you, "

She landed on her knees and begged

"Please"

"Get up"

Regina didn't get up as she continued

"If you want me to beg, I will"

Emma simply shook her head

"I want to prove that to you "

Echoed Regina desperately as Emma stood silent

"Ok"

Replies Emma

"Yeah"

Regina wanted to know that she heard her correctly

"I love you"

She echoed standing off her feet crashing her lips into hers without thinking twice but Emma pushed her away slightly and echoed

"Have you ever.."

She echoed slowly

"Ever done this before"

"Countless times "

Replied Regina

"Can you just take it easy on me"

Replied a slightly inexperienced Emma

"Why do I feel nervous suddenly"

"Regina"

"Why are you looking at me like that"

The puppy eyes weren't enough, as Regina wasn't getting the point, she didn't get why Emma was nervous

"You know what am trying to say"

" no...I don't dear"

"Smartest women I know"

" Emma are you.."

"Regina you know the truth, let me hear you"

"If you're "

Replied Regina inhaling slowly

"If you're a virgin so am I"

"That's impossible"

Replied Emma

"I lied, it's what I do"

Echoed Regina

"So we are compatible"

Continued Emma

"I had to be my father's daughter, put on a brave face so they would obey or fall in line but I've never thought of the consequences.  
I was cruel at times but that's because I thought that I was human until I found you, I knew that I wasn't what I was brought up to be"

Her voice brake as Emma came closer 

"Regina what are you trying to say"

"Am a half breed"

Echoed Regina

"Just like me"

Replied Emma

"Am a demon in human form, so am a shapeshifter"

"A demon who's halfbreed"

"Right"

"But you're the creator's daughter, you're perfect that's impossible"

"There isn't such world where being perfect is true, its an illusion"

Emma didn't realize how wrong she was, Regina was telling her the truth, she has to believe her. Regina saw the way Emma looked at her loss, so he continued.

"my mother was human who died cursing earth and my father fell in love with her, but he is good, he's God, the father of all human race"

"Your father broke the rules"

Echoed Emma

"I will not defend him but I know that he gave her life, she was born through his image. he gave her meaning, so he couldn't help but love her and his own children who walked the earth confused thinking that they aren't worthy of his love because they are different because of a stupid rule, "

This was indeed a lot to process but Regina was not backing down, there was a rule book that her father created known as his words and that all humanities had to believe in, but when they stop believing it created controversy among his people and they begin to fight among themselves, Regina wanted to right those wrong indeed as she continued

" Emma because of a stupid book and its laws that existed for thousands of years, he wants us to be happy not spread hate and every time we feel pushed in a corner beaten because of who we love, we become violent. You know exactly who were are and who I am referring to."

"Me"

Echoed Emma

"And me"

Replied Regina as she continued

"I told you if father approved of us, in his eyes we are married to each other"

Regina was so certain That she has found the one for her,  her equal, she has to stop running herself and for once tell her the true

"Would you rather a small ceremony with witnesses or would you rather the world to see us"

"Whatever you desire my queen"

Replied Emma bowing her head slowly

"Don't you mean whatever you want"

Regina raised her head meeting her eyes and made it clear that she was her queen and echoed

"My queen"

It was clear that Emma wanted Regina to profess her love in front of her kingdom, she doesn't have to say it as Regina took her hand and led her down the hall 

"Ruby"

She screamed

"Ruby get Neal now"

She continued as Ruby didn't reply

"Ruby seriously I know you're hiding somewhere waiting on us "

Continued Regina and Emma realized that Regina has planned this for months now

"Is it rude for me to assume that you've plan this"

"You are right darling, so let me handle this"

"Ruby"

Screamed Regina reaching the balcony where her crowd form awaiting her

"Stop screaming you're giving us a headache"

Echoed a voice behind her with a groan

"What she said" 

replied another voice

"Neal "

echoed Emma seeing him and taking him into a hug

"You're on with this"

He echoed with a smile

" happy to see you"

echoed Regina

Seeing her best friend and the love of her life acknowledge each other brought a smile to her face

"It's good to see you two get along"

She joins Regina's side and Ruby echoed

"Now that we're here, can we"

She directed their attention to the crowd in front of them   
"My queen"  
They exclaimed happily, it didn't take long for them to notice Emma in the balcony holding Regina's hands up introducing her as her queen

"Your queen"

She exclaimed placing a crown on her head  
And the crowd went silent.  
Usually, this would be where they would kneel acknowledging Regina choice but it seems that they knew who Emma was

"Regina they know and they don't seem to approve"

Whisper Emma slowly but Regina wasn't listening, she had to see if Neal and ruby would be the first to set an example to her kingdom, she turns to them for an explanation or any sign of doubt, but they knew what was next.   
They came closer to the balcony where the crowd could see them and kneel in front of Emma.

"Kneel before your queen"

Exclaimed Regina awaiting to see if one of her subjects were brave enough to disrespect her, to disown her choice to make Emma her Queen.

Meanwhile, Emma was scared that Regina would force her people into submission but the creator told her that they approved of her as Regina's equal.   
She turned to Regina disappointed as no one kneeled but in the distant, a little girl took a small step approaching kneeling in front of the crowd as everyone else follows her lead. 

With a smile, Regina continued

"Rise"

the crowd stood and immediately started   
Chanting praise that they had a queen, that they had hope, screaming long live their kingdom, screaming long live to their queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I Have been inspired for a while to write this story, but In honor of march madness.  
> My favorite otp for years now finally winning, I decided to find the courage to publish this fantasy fanfiction  
> Please let me know if you enjoy it


End file.
